Two Worlds
by midnightsky0612
Summary: *Fairy/Omegaverse AU* Yuri was raised by the two fairy princes' Viktor and Yuuri and dedicated to protecting the villages that took him in as a child. During wedding preparations for Viktor and Yuuri, Yuri meets Otabek, a Fairy Hunter in disguise on a mission but what's the mission? Will he succeed? Or will he fall for the Russian Fairy? Can they save the wedding from chaos?
1. Prologue Pt 1

**Me: Welcome you guys to another Yuri on Ice story and as you read the description, it's an Otayuri story with Viktuuri in the background and it's a fairy AU! Be prepared to be amazed at this new story!**

 **Yurio: Oh god I don't like the sound of this already**

 **Yuuri: I'm sure it won't be that bad.**

 **Otabek: *reads details of the story* Apparently for this fairy AU, the fairies are in the Omegaverse while the people who aren't fairies are just regular people.**

 **Yuuri: Omegaverse?**

 **Viktor: *holds up his phone that had the details in it* We might have children Yuuri ^_^**

 **Yuuri: *reads and turns red* Oh god!**

 **Otabek: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this new story, please note that she does not own any of us except for the future OCs she'll create for the main villain.**

 **Me: This is going to be awesome! P.S for those of you who have no idea what's Omegaverse think of it was a universe where guys who are omegas can get pregnant.**

* * *

 _Fairies are real._

 _People just choose not to look close enough and just accepted that those fascinating creatures have gone to hiding away from the danger within the human society who choose to do harm to them. There is only one enormous organization called Fairy Hunters who believe in fairies but believe that they are the only property to sell for good money and to enslave for their own selfish greed, especially the omega fairies._

 _There are actually three types of fairies: The alphas, who are the strongest group known for their combat skills and magic to fight. The betas are just as strong as the alphas but they are ones who create good strategies to win a battle, they're almost never wrong. And then there are the omegas, the rarest kind of fairies who's magic are powerful in both healing and combat magic, they are also the ones who hold great wisdom to advise alphas and betas. The magic these fairies have been nature element based like water, earth, fire, or air and sometimes there are just magic that has to do with talents like cloning, or even baking. They are also able to make themselves look like regular humans to blend in with human society if they wanted to and still be able to shrink back to their fairy size if they wanted to. Sometimes they'll even play tricks on humans with their magic but that usually happens when they're bored._

 _With these fairies, the Fairy Hunters want nothing more than to capture them to gain profit in their only one working and moving black markets. Fairy Hunters are the main reason why the society of fairies split up and live in different parts of the world to hide and avoid being captured then sold into slavery. Sure the rest of the human race stop at nothing to save several captured fairies but unfortunately that wasn't enough to spot the one and only black market that never stays in one spot, making it impossible to find it to shut it done for good. It was even harder to even arrest Fairy Hunters and even if they were lucky to do that they couldn't get the hunters to spill the details even with inhumane torture and interrogation._

 _Not only are those Hunters great at hiding, hunting, and keeping secrets, they also have their own methods of performing the same magic tricks as the fairies although to gain it they had to take the wings of one of heir captive fairies and wear it on them. However, since there were so many Fairy Hunters and only a scarce amount of fairies they captured, they only allowed the four leaders of the group have the privilege of wearing the four wings, passing that down to their descendants._

 _But to say fairies never interacted with humans was an overstatement if they trust a human being enough then that person may be lucky enough to witness their wonders. Unfortunately, those who were lucky enough to meet the fairies, also run the risk of being caught by Fairy Hunters and interrogated to death even just for the information of the whereabouts of those magical creatures. However, they weren't trusted by the fairies for nothing, so those risks rarely matter if they were careful enough not to show any hints of their interaction but if they were to find themselves in the situation like that, they surely chose death over betraying the beings they promised to protect._

* * *

"Old man, we're going to ask you one more time," A dark figure growled under his breath in front of the door that he had locked were in that same room was an older man locked inside with his four-year-old grandson, who was petrified at the evil strangers hurting his family. "Where are the damn fairies?! We know you've been interacting with them in secret at the cover of night, we're not leaving until you tell us everything you know!"

"I have no idea what fairies you're referring to!" The older man grumbled from the other side of the door. "For all, I know those fairies probably died out to extinction thanks to scum like you!"

"We've already killed your second daughter and son-in-law, do you want us to open that door to take that grandson of yours next?" The stranger threatened, and sure enough behind him was the bloody scene with two brutally murdered adult bodies on the ground under the feet of the stranger's henchmen and women. "We'll keep killing unless you confess! You hear us Nikolai Plisetsky! You got ten minutes to be with your brat before he dies! TEN MINUTES!"

"Damn it," The older man name Nikolai Plisetsky mumbled to himself, being trapped in a small room with a small window that isn't large enough to even fit the small bowl cut blonde four-year-old who was holding on to him. The child's parents rushed them both to hide in there before the strangers took their lives with nothing but their screams of agony to haunt the survivors. All that was in this room was old boxes full of old antiques, used supplies, and photos along with the flame powered lantern he was holding so there wasn't much to use to try to escape...At least to the child, there seemed to be no way of escape.

"Grandpa, are we going to die?" The child sniffled, fear was already building as tears were welling up in his blue-green eyes.

"No," Nikolai reassured a little too quickly, "No you're not, you're going to be okay Yurochka. Those mean people aren't going to lay a finger on you, as long as I'm here, you're not going to die...Remember that you're special my boy." He went down on his knees to pull his grandson into an embrace in hopes to calm the child down until he eyes landed on something in the room that might possibly help them out of the house. Thank goodness their home was made out of wood!

They stayed in their embrace for a brief moment before Nikolai separated himself from it to reach for an old ax that he was thankful he stored away in here. He gently pushed his grandson back as he held his ax up. "Now I'm going to need you to stand back, I'm going to get you out of here!"

"OLD MAN YOU ONLY GOT TWO MINUTES, BETTER BE READY TO SPILL EVERYTHING!"

That was when the group suddenly heard loud sounds of wood being crushed coming from within the room their hostages were in, causing the group to kick the door open a little early only to gasp at the sight. The ring leader pointed at the two hostages as he shouted, "GET THEM! DON'T LET EITHER OF THEM ESCAPE FROM HERE ALIVE!"

Nikolai quickly rushed forward with his ax to grab his grandson in his arms as he released his ax so it could hit the stomach of one of the henchmen who were about to grab the child! At the process, the lantern fell to the ground and shattered into glass pieces that were quickly devoured by the flames that were within it, spreading throughout the room, causing the group to back up in a panic! Without a second to lose, he ran out through the giant hole he created with his ax that sends them rolling down the hillside that will lead them to the forest.

Despite being covered in bits of grass and dirt, Nikolai got up on his feet, holding his grandson close to his chest as he ran into the forest, carrying the terrified child who watched in horror to see their home burning to the ground where his momma and papa are. _If I could just make it to the town square nearby then we'll be safe for the time being and the authorities could arrest them if they're stupid enough to follow._ Nikolai told himself, seeing how the clouds above them were darkening as enormous gusts of heavy cold wind were blowing everywhere!

"The bad people are coming grandpa," His grandson whispered and sure enough, right behind them were the group of the bad strangers who were catching up with them on their horses!

"Start shooting!"

The grandson could no longer see anymore since his grandfather put his head down so he couldn't look over his shoulders but he could hear arrows being shot towards them! "GRANDPA!" To his horror, the arrows have managed to land on his grandfather's back, making his weaker by the minute but Nikolai kept running. Unfortunately, after another arrow was hit, he tripped over a tree root that once again sent them rolling down a hill, straying from the path to the town they lived so far from. This time, Nikolai lost his hold on his grandson who landed on his face, just a few feet away from where he was. Unfortunately, this time, Nikolai couldn't get back up.

The only good thing was that the strangers who were chasing them were heading the other path, away from them but it wouldn't be long before they realize where they were. The poor child got up on his feet as he raced to his grandfather, shaking his arm to try to get the old man up as he pleaded, "Get up! Grandpa, please get up, we have to go...We have to go before the mean persons come back..."

"Run Yuri..."

"What?" Yuri gasped in terror to what his grandpa told him.

"Run as far away from here as you can," Nikolai repeated, lifting his head up to form a reassuring smile, "Don't look back, just keep running until you find some place or someone to keep you safe..."

"But you're coming with me right?" Yuri pleaded, feeling tears ready to fall. "I don't wanna leave you alone...Please just get up."

"I'll be right behind you don't worry," Nikolai lied, hoping that it was enough to convince him to get going. "I just need you to run away as fast as you can, away from here...I'll catch up with you but you have to get a head start. Just promise me you won't go down without a fight and live..."

"Promise..." Yuri cried in defeat, knowing very well despite his age that his grandfather was lying to him. "I-I'm sorry grandpa, I really am!"

"No need to apologize Yurochka," His grandfather reassured, handing him a gold locket the shape of a cat that he wore. "Keep this with you, remember that your family loves you...Now go!"

He didn't want to go, he couldn't leave his grandfather but the approaching sounds of horse hooves beating the ground as pure white snow began to fall gave Yuri no other choice but to make a run for it. He held in his tears as he ran, he didn't dare look back as he raced passed some trees, bushes, and rocks even though every fiber of his body sting from the cold, he kept running.

...

"Mr. Plisetsky is dead sir," One of the henchmen reported after checking for a pulse.

"I guess we shot a little too much arrows," the leader sighed with disappointment.

"There's no sign of his grandson anywhere sir," Another member reported. "Should we search for him too?"

"Why bother," the leader waved off, climbing back up on his horse where a six-year-old child was sitting at as he ruffled the child's raven hair. "There's a snow storm coming, let nature handle the stupid brat."

...

Yuri's scarf was already old and not enough to keep him warm but it didn't cross his mind that he was going deeper in the forest rather than going to the town square to get help. He ignored the distant sounds of the evil people's lunatic cheers that would clearly haunt him for the rest of his life until finally he was all out of breath and collapsed on the ground covered in the bitter cold of the snow that stuck to it.

In all honestly, all he wanted right now was to just go home and sleep.

* * *

"Viktor, we're not supposed to be this far from your village...What if someone sees us?" A concerned voice warned as he followed a sixteen-year-old who wore blue and silver tunic with a gray cloak covering him and long silver hair as they walked through the snow. "Yakov is going to be mad at you."

"Come on Yuuri, it won't hurt to do a little exploring, maybe we'll find some treasure," The teen called Viktor reassured his worried friend who was four years younger than him, had raven hair and blue glasses dressed in blue and black, wearing the same gray cloak as him. "It's fun to step out of our busy lives as princes' of two different realms and enjoy this snowfall don't you know? Besides you only have two more weeks to stay over before you and your family go back to Japan."

"We both know you just wanted to get out of doing that paperwork you were supposed to have done by now," Yuuri sighed, knowing that there was no way to convince the young teen to turn back. "Keep ignoring your work and you'll end up as bald as Yakov is getting from all the stress."

"You're so mean Yuuri!" Viktor made a pout at the mean comment that was made. "How could you? I thought we were friends!"

Yuuri giggled at how Viktor was being overdramatic again as he walked forward to catch up with him since he was already getting way ahead of that any further and they'll get separated. However before Yuuri could respond back to that comment, his body suddenly froze, making him stop on his trail as he felt his inner senses beginning to stir up while he spelled a faint aroma of something like cinnamon mixed with distress!

"Yuuri?" Viktor looked at his friend with curiosity to see that Yuuri's chocolate brown eyes widened while he suddenly just stood at the same spot as if he was in a trance! "Hey, Yuuri? Do you sense any danger? Are you okay Yuuri, you're starting to freak me out here? Do we need to head back?" He noticed how Yuuri was responding to his questions as he snapped his fingers. "Can you hear me? Yuuri? Is something wrong?" As an attempt to grab his friend's attention, he wove his hand in front of his eyes but that didn't seem to faze Yuuri at all, not even clapping his hands together to make a loud sound.

Meanwhile, Yuuri wasn't responding to Viktor because his attention was towards his instincts that were sensing that there was something, no, someone but not just someone in danger...A child! A child was in danger and is all alone deep in the forest in this upcoming snow storm! "He's all alone..." He whispered out of nowhere.

"Huh? Who's all alone Yuuri?" Viktor asked, recovering from having to jump a little from hearing Yuuri's voice out of nowhere.

However, Yuuri didn't answer him, instead, he suddenly shrunk out of nowhere and with silver wings, he flew passed Viktor to follow the direction his instincts were leading him too! _I have to get to the child...He's all alone, he's cold...Scared...Hungry...Alone..._ He kept repeating in his mind, ignoring how Viktor's eyes widened in shock to see this action before shrinking himself to fly after him.

"Yuuri! Wait for me! You can't just go off flying off like this, your older sister will murder me if I lost you!"

They soon found themselves in the middle of the forest, Viktor only blinked for one moment only to see that Yuuri was no longer in front of him anymore! _Curse that adorable omega's speed, why can my alpha speed catch up?!_ "YUURI?!" He called out in panic, scanning the area to find any signs of his friend while shouting his name over and over. "Yuuri! Yuuri where are you!"

"Shush!"

Viktor had no idea how many times he was jumping today since he did the same action again only to see Yuuri revert back to human form since his head popped out of one of the snow-covered bushes. "Be quiet, can't you see he's cold, hungry, and afraid."

"He?"

Yuuri got up, revealing a small blonde four-year-old child with blue-green eyes that had no shine in them, just dullness while they were red and puffy from tears who was clearly shivering from the cold, in his arms. Thankfully, he was wrapped in Yuuri's cloak so he wouldn't get too cold as Yuuri whispered to the child, "Everything's going to be okay now...You're safe."

"Oh, a tiny human child!" Viktor gasped with excitement, hovering over the child to get a good look at him. "He's so adorable that I might mistake him for a fairy." That was when he suddenly realized just by looking at how tired, dirty, and terrified the child was. "But how did he get all the way over here? Where are his parents? Any family member?"

"I don't know, I found him on the ground like this," Yuuri tried to explain but there wasn't much to go on.

"Well, his family must be around here somewhere-"

"They're dead..." The child finally spoke up in a whisper, holding onto Yuuri with a tight grip. "My mama went to heaven when I was born... Now mean persons got into our home and killed papa and auntie...They wanted something about fairies...Grandpa ran away with me but they got him too...Those people wanted to kill me too but they didn't get me." He was feeling tears swell up again, remembering his grandfather's last words to him.

Yuuri and Viktor looked horrified to what they had been told, to think that such horrible human beings would do this to such an innocent child! It was something that was inhumane that the only people who would commit crimes like that are the-

"Fairy Hunters," Viktor gasped in realization, earning the child's attention. "Oh God not them again."

At this point, the poor child was already beginning to sob from the harsh memories that were coming back to him and to know that the bad people had a name didn't actually help him feel any better. Heavy tears were wetting the cloak until he heard his stomach make a loud growl but that only made him cry even more! Viktor was at a loss at what to do since he was never good around people who cry but Yuuri's instincts quickly took control once again.

Yuuri set the child down and bent down to his level as he wove his hands a bit until a hot piroshki appeared right before their eyes. The boy still had tears falling but he wasn't crying out loud anymore since he was amazed at the magic trick. Yuuri then kindly offered the piroshki to him with a reassuring smile, "Try some, you must be so hungry. I promise you that it's good and that we're not going to hurt you so everything is going to be okay."

The child was hesitant at first but when he heard his stomach growl again he took the piroshki from Yuuri's hand and took a bite out of it! His eyes lit up when he recognized how familiar it tasted as he devoured the tasty food bite by bite until there was nothing left! "It tastes exactly like grandpa's piroshkis!" He was too indulged with fascination at this that he didn't notice how Viktor sighed with relief that he calmed down a bit.

"Wait..." The child's eyes suddenly widened as he stared in realization at Viktor, then at Yuuri, back to Viktor, and then back to Yuuri. Viktor was small and had wings for crying out loud and just earlier he saw Yuuri small and with wings hovering over him before growing to a human form!"You two are real fairies! L-like the ones from my grandpa's stories he told me!"

"What's your grandpa's name?" Viktor questioned while Yuuri nodded to confirm that they were indeed the magical creatures the child had just discovered.

"Nikolai Plisetsky," He answered sadly as he removed a gold necklace that held a locket that he was wearing. "He gave me this before he had me run away by myself when he couldn't get up..."

Yuuri and Viktor exchanged another set of shocked looks when they recognized the golden locket that was the Plisetsky family heirloom, the name Nikolai Plisetsky rang so many bells with the last name alone! The Plisetsky family was known to be quite famous in their fairy villages since they're one of the families who knew of their whereabouts and presence, not to mention having the strongest trust and loyalty towards one another! However, what stood out the most with the Plisetsky family was that they had fairy blood in them due to a marriage between a man and fairy who lived their lives as humans with the names Plisetsky expanding within every generation!

"We have to tell Yakov about this," Viktor whispered urgently to Yuuri, knowing fully well that their villages will find out about the tragedy sooner or later so might as well let them know now.

"What's going to happen to me misters'..." The child asked, not really wanting to know what the answer might be. "Are you going to turn me to the bad people?"

"Of course not," Yuuri quickly reassured, embracing the small child while he tried to hold in his tears. "We're not going to let those monsters get their hands on you, not even touch a single hair on you...You're safe now, you can live with us if you want to or if you want we can find another human to take you in. You can choose which-"

"NO!" The child held onto Yuuri more, tears threatening to fall but the faint smell of lavender mixed with roses that seemed to be coming out of Yuuri helped him calm down a little. This smell reminded him of his family, his home, the garden they would play in and tend to the growing plants during the spring and summer seasons, and even the warm fuzzy memory of his mama holding him when he was a baby. To choose to go live a life with some stranger who didn't provide this comforting feeling Yuuri was giving him was absolutely out of the question! "I wanna stay with you! Please! Don't leave me alone! I'll be a good boy promise!"

"What's your name?" Yuuri smiled, knowing that there was no way to resist that child's pleading eyes!

"Yuri! Yuri Plisetsky!" Yuri proudly introduced himself as he then pointed to Yuuri with eyes shining brighter than the stars and sun combined. "And I want you to be my mama please!"

"Eh?" Yuuri blinked once, then twice, surely he didn't hear correctly right?

"Please be my fairy mama!"

Viktor was finding this situation to be very adorable as he turned into his tall human form while making a heart smile while pointing to himself as he asked, "Yuri~ Does this mean I'm your fairy papa? If you're gonna make my Yuuri your mama then it only makes sense if I'm the papa."

Yuri stared at Viktor for a brief moment before sticking his tongue out at him, "No way old man!"

* * *

 **Viktor: No fair! Sixteen isn't old at all! T-T**

 **Yurio: OH MY GOD NO! THERE'S NO WAY I'M GONNA ACCEPT THE PIGGY AS MY PARENT!**

 **Otabek: I think this is kinda of sweet...Even if Katsuki is only twelve years old.**

 **Me: Accept it Yurio, I cannot resist having this idea in. Besides, I know you like this idea just as much as I do. ^.^**

 **Yurio: *turning red* I DO NOT!**

 **Yuuri: It could have been worse Yurio, she could have made the story you accept Viktor as your papa.**

 **Viktor: So cruel T.T**

 **Yurio: Well, you got a point there. Thanks mama**

 **Me: *grins* Yurio~ You just called Yuuri mama!**

 **Yurio: CRAP! I MEANT PIG!**

 **Otabek: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this first chapter, make sure to review, follow and favorite to see the next chapter and how Yura's relationship with Viktor and Yuuri grows.**


	2. Prologue Pt 2

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: Time for chapter 2 of this brilliant idea that is just itching to torture-I mean to entertain you all**

 **Yurio: I don't like your tone**

 **Yuuri: She's going to torture us isn't she?**

 **Otabek: God help us all**

 **Me: Hey! You make it sound like I'm some bloodthirsty demonic maniac!**

 **Viktor: That's because you are! Have you forgotten about "Hearts of Ice" and "Only You"!**

 **Me: Oh yeah 0^0 *smirks* sorry about that**

 **Viktor: YOUR SMILE DOESN'T MAKE YOU LOOK SORRY!**

 **Phichit: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this new story, please note that she does not own any of us except for the future OCs she'll create for the main villain.**

 **Me: It's another long chapter cuz I feel like making one but be warned that the future chapters won't be so long as this one.**

* * *

"Viktor, right now I'm not concerned with the fact that you left the village again and dragged young Katsuki with you," Yakov sighed, trying his best not to explode but was finding it hard to within every passing second. His old gray wings couldn't really deal so many shenanigans Prince Viktor had but this one took the cake big time! In less than two seconds, his face turned red with anger as he shouted at the young and yet foolish fairy prince in front of him, thankfully the other fairies in the same room have created a sound barrier between them so the only one whose eardrums will be exploding from the high volume of the shouting are Viktor's, "BUT WHERE DID THAT HUMAN CHILD COME FROM AND WHY IS HE HERE?!"

Just a couple feet away from them, sitting on a leaf bed was Yuuri who was surrounded by female fairies who were gushing at how adorable little Yuri was in his arms while they tried to get him cleaned up and healed from any cuts or bruises. Since they were on the other side of the sound barrier, they were oblivious to what was going on on Viktor's side.

"Well you see," Viktor sheepishly smiled while rubbing the back of his head. "Yuuri found him all alone in the middle of the forest all cold, hungry, and afraid and the little guy took a great liking to Yuuri so we decided to take him here with us."

"Give me the damn details."

With a heavy sigh, Viktor's smiled turned to a small frown, "The child is Nikolai's grandson, the family was attacked and killed by the Fairy Hunters, he's the only survivor left who managed to get lost in the forest until Yuuri sensed his presence and found him. He didn't want to be left in the nearby human village, he's scared that those Fairy Hunters might find him and he wanted to stay with Yuuri so we used some of our fairy dust to shrink him fairy size and brought him here."

It was Yakov's turn to make a heavy sigh, looking over at where Yuuri was helping the other fairies wash Yuri in a bubble bath they've prepared although he was getting wet due to the child's protests of not wanting to get cleaned. Then he saw how Viktor was watching them as well, making a genuine smile that he hasn't seen in a while, not since the prince's parents disappeared on a mission to find the Fairy Hunter's main base.

"You two do realize that you'll be raising a human child?"

"I'm very much aware," Viktor nodded, "Yuuri has even managed to convince his parents to let little Yurio stay with them since the little guy seems to hate me." He faked a sniffle while you can sense the gloom hovering over him, "He called me an old man."

"Yurio?"

"Oh yeah, that's the nickname Yuuri's older sister gave him when she saw him when we came back," Viktor explained with his idiotic heart smile. "So we could avoid confusion since we have two Yuris' now."

Muttering a few curse words, Yakov finally gave in, there was no use trying to talk Viktor out of this since he couldn't stop smiling like an idiot when it came to watching how Yuuri and Yurio interacted. "Alright fine, the child could stay but Viktor, you're going to help Prince Yuuri raise this child! I'm not going to have you leave that responsibly to the young boy alone! Prince Yuuri is starting his training in using his Omega magic and that requires more time for him than what you have, having to take care of a child will be too much responsibility for a twelve-year-old."

"Don't worry about that Yakov," Viktor reassured, pulling out a piece of paper that showed a detailed drawn out plan, "I already created a plan so we both could raise Yurio together and the little kitten even agreed to our terms after eating a few piroshkis. We'll switch each year, see, one year, Yurio will stay with Yuuri then when they come back here for the winter, we switch and I'll take care of Yurio for the rest of the following year and so on."

"Yearly switch, not bad," Yakov muttered, "I just hope this doesn't affect him negatively, especially if he already has a strong bond with Prince Yuuri."

"Not to worry about that either," Viktor added, his cheeks forming red blush when he explained, "I already made sure that when it's my turn and on the cases when Yurio misses Yuuri too much, we'll be able to communicate with him with the Dew Drop Calls. That way he'll see and feel Yuuri at the same time. We'll be like a big happy family but separated until Yuuri and I are old enough to get married!"

"Why do I feel as though you're doing this just to be able to court the boy?" Yakov grumbled under his breath, knowing very well that the sixteen-year-old prince has fallen real badly for the Japanese fairy prince. So badly that he wants to marry him and live happily ever after, sure it could benefit both kingdoms but Yuuri has to love Viktor in return, the fairy culture isn't too keen on arranged royal weddings. Unfortunately, Yuuri was too oblivious to realize.

"Come on Yakov, I'm also doing this for Yurio too!"

"I'll believe it when he grows wings and flies."

"That can be arranged!"

"VITYA NO!"

* * *

Yurio was holding on to Yuuri's hand as they were waving farewell along with his older sister Mari and parents, Hiroko and Toshiya Katsuki. They were waving farewell to Viktor, Yakov, Lilia, and practically everyone else in his village as they hovered over a crystal clear pond that was covered in ice. Once the sun of the first day of spring rose and shined over the lake, the ice above it began to crack and flicker into tiny pieces of crystal that formed a whirlpool at the center! Yurio's mouth opened with fascination at the magic he was witnessing as he watched the two royal families waved farewell.

"We look forward to coming to visit next winter," Toshiya smiled and ruffled Yurio's hair, "Who would have thought that we'd gain another son."

"You mean grandson since Yuuri is Yurio's mama!" Viktor corrected, only to get his heat swat by Lilia who hissed at him.

"Don't be rude Vitya."

"Oh it's quite alright, he's probably too in love with this precious kitten to even process anything," Hiroko giggled as she waved farewell. "Don't hesitate to come visit Viktor, Hasetsu Castle is open to all visitors."

"Thank you," Viktor nodded, greatly for the invitation then turned to Yuuri and Yurio, winking at them both, "I can't wait to see you two again, expect a visit or two this year. " Then he blew an air kiss towards Yuuri, who only blushed and looked away just enough so he wouldn't be rude. "I'll miss you both, especially you Yuuri, I just know you'll be a great mama to our Yurio."

Yuuri was about to comment but Yurio happily beat him to it when he stuck out his tongue and snapped, "Mama is mine, old man."

Viktor seemed to have lost all ability to stay flying since he fell down to the ground, on his knees as if he was just shot which probably was the case but metaphorically speaking, not literally. "Why must you be so cruel to me Yurio."

"Only my family can call me Yurio!"

"Alright, alright that's enough you two," Yuuri quickly intervened knowing if they said anymore then Viktor, being the overdramatic fairy would surely cry a river by now on the next comment. He made a quick bow directed for the prince as the rest of his family went through the whirlpool that will magically send them back to their kingdom in Hasetsu."We'll see you next winter Viktor."

With that, he and Yurio disappeared into the whirlpool, heading back home.

* * *

"It's called katsudon," Yuuri explained during dinner while Yurio was staring at the bowl of rice, pork, and egg with an aroma that was making his mouth water but he couldn't help but be cautious about its taste. "It tastes really good, it's my mom's specialty."

"But if you don't want any I'll bring some piroshki for you," Hiroko offered with a warm smile.

However, Yurio shook his head, knowing all too well that she worked so hard on making this meal and if Yuuri likes this katsudon then maybe it wasn't that bad. He didn't want to hurt his grandma's feelings or was she his mama. It's really confusing when the Yuuri's parents insist he calls Yuuri big brother instead of mama and to address them as his parents but they let him get away with the names at least since he still calls him mama. So without hesitation, he picked up the chopsticks and took a bite from his bowl and his face instantly glowed while his taste buds were now singing!

"So good!" He exclaimed, then proceeded to eat the rest at such speed that he was already asking for a second bowl. "Another bowl please!"

"Hold on there Yurio," Yuuri chuckled, using a napkin to wipe Yurio's mouth, causing the little boy to blush at that sudden motherly touch. "You have a little rice there."

"He's totally going to be a great parent in the future," Mari whispered with a smirk, knowing very well that their parents agreed silently even if her mom silently scolded her about making comments like that too soon.

* * *

"Shhh, it's okay," Viktor soothed as he gently caressed Yurio's hair. "You're safe."

"I-It was those mean people," Yurio whimpered as he tried to wipe his tears but was failing when more heavy tears fell that night. He woke up screaming in terror from another nightmare he had in the fairy kingdom in Russia. He spent the winter with both Yuuri and Viktor so now this year it was Viktor's turn to watch over him but it was easier said than done. At first, Yurio didn't seem to mind staying with Viktor since he knew that there was some sort of emergency that happened but no one seemed to have told him what happened. "They were back and they got Yuuri like they did to auntie, papa, and...and grandpa...I-It was so scary! What if something bad happens to Yuuri like my mama and the rest of my family?"

"No Yurio, that will never happen," Viktor reassured, pulling Yurio into an embrace and for once, the boy didn't call him an old man. "I promise you that nothing will ever happen to him, as long as I'm around, you're both going to be safe. I'll protect you both."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Viktor nodded, getting up while he held Yurio in his arms. "How about we use the Dew Drops to call Yuuri so he can sing you your lullaby okay? You'll see that he's okay."

Took Yurio a while to calm down until he finally agreed, "Alright..."

* * *

Yurio was ten years old, he was still getting the hang of switching fairy villages to be watched over by Viktor and Yuuri, but he still preferred to stay with his mama more than the smiling idiot with long hair. Not that his experience was horrible since he made twice as many friends than he could have had even though the ones in Viktor's kingdom were a few years older than him named JJ, Seung-gil, Chris, Mila, and Georgi. This year, he was thankfully staying with Yuuri and he had just got a kitten for his birthday who was happily sleeping next to Yuuri's little poodle Vicchan.

That night was supposed to be peaceful, with a new day to look forward to but unfortunately, happiness has a way to easily go down the drain. It was only in the middle of spring in Hasetsu, just a couple months after leaving Russia but Yurio suddenly smelled smoke. He didn't have time to process what was going on since he was suddenly scooped up by someone along with his cat Potya and Vicchan. When his eyes opened, he realized that he was being carried by Yuuri, being held on his back while the young teen was flying as fast as he could away from something. That was when he realized that they were escaping through the back of the castle they lived in and were heading through the forest that was leading them to the giant lake that teleports anyone to Viktor's village.

"Yuuri?" Yurio whispered, still feeling a little sleepy to even process what was going on. He noticed how Yuuri flinched but he was greeted by a reassuring smile that was always given to him.

"Everything is going to be okay Yurio," Yuuri whispered back. "We're just going on a trip to Viktor's kingdom for awhile."

"For how long? It's too early..." Yurio yawned, he was feeling sleep take over him again.

Yuuri was silent for a moment that Yurio didn't realize that at the time, the Omega was using his magic to control the plants and trees to block their path until he finally spoke up but in an unsure tone, "I'm not sure really...Until its safe to come back."

* * *

Hasetsu was attacked by a gang of Fairy Hunters.

Being the rulers of their kingdom, Hiroko and Toshiya ordered that all the young generation were to evacuate to the giant magical lake to be transported to Viktor's kingdom, who were already notified. The only adults who had to guide them were their royal advisor Minako, and Mari, the rest of the adults were staying behind to no only destroy any remains of that lake and will go into hiding to avoid getting captured by the hunters. It was incredibly hard for everyone but Yuuri and Mari knew that their parents magic will be enough to protect the adults even if it meant sealing everyone underground until it was deemed safe to resurface to rebuild their kingdom that was burnt to ashes. The adults couldn't allow the new generation to be trapped underground away from the world, and there was not enough magic to seal everyone in Hasetsu. The children had to go to a safer, and more open place. They were promised that once Hasetsu was safe, the king and queen will find some way to communicate to Viktor's kingdom to give everyone the news to come back home.

They never heard a single word since.

Yurio noticed how he hasn't seen Yuuri look at all sad and was too busy making sure he was happy along with the rest of the children with the help of his friends. He didn't like how his mama was holding it in just for the sake of keeping everyone else happy. Viktor and everyone else in his kingdom, were very helpful to them all, creating new homes for them, providing them food, water, and clothes but Yurio could still sense that Yuuri was heavily upset.

At last, one night, Yurio was wandering through Viktor's castle trying to clear his mind to get some sleep until he found Yuuri just watching the night sky from a balcony crying all by himself. He has never seen his mama cry so much as he had that night, seeing how much he trembled, those tears of sadness falling rapidly that all Yurio could do was slowly approach Yuuri, tugging a bit of his tunic to get his attention. Yuuri was always telling him that everything was going to be okay whenever Yurio cried, so no it's his turn to tell his mama that.

"Everything is going to be okay, mama," He whispered softly, only to be pulled into a strong embrace, allowing Yuuri to cry some more the rest of that night.

* * *

"Huh? You want me and Lilia to do what now?" Yakov asked skeptically, just a few weeks later, he and his ex-wife were sitting in the palace library until Yurio came up to them with an odd request, well odd to them at least.

Yurio took a deep breath before repeating his request with a stronger tone, "I want you and Lilia to train me to become the strongest Knight for the fairies, I know you've trained humans a long time ago! Please, I want to protect the kingdoms that took me in when I was all alone!" _Mama is always protecting me, either physically or mentally, I want to return the favor!_ _I want to protect Mama, I want to protect everyone else he holds dear to...So he won't ever be sad or have to cry tears of sadness ever again!_

Yakov and Lilia exchanged looks, it was strange to have a ten-year-old ask, no, beg them to teach them the art of fighting and other skills it takes to be a knight but the look at how stubborn and determined the boy was, they really didn't have any other choice.

"Alright then, we'll train you Yuri Plisetsky," Lilia nodded, and before Yurio could offer a word of thanks, her eyes narrowed down at him as she continued, "But if you want to be the strongest knight then you must be willing to sell your soul."

Yakov was sure that the boy would be intimidated by his wife's words but he was shocked to see that Yurio's serious expression hasn't changed as his eyes narrowed as he placed a fist over his heart and stated, "I want to be strong, whatever the cost it may be, if it means having the power to defeat my enemies then I will sell my body and soul to you."

Lilia remained stoic as ever, taking Yurio's hand too firmly shake it, "Then get ready for intense years of training, starting today."

* * *

 **Me: Oh yes next chapter will be six-year gap!**

 **Viktor: *in tears* Goddamnit Midnight one chapter! You can't ease off the torture for at least one chapter!**

 **Me: Cuz I can't help it, duh!**

 **Yurio: *glares at Viktor* You didn't seem to have that concern in the last chapter...*turns to me* AND WHY AM I STILL CALLING THE PIG MAMA!? HE'S NOT MY MOTHER!**

 **Me: Cuz it's adorable!**

 **Yurio: HAG!**

 **Yuuri: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review, favorite, and follow to see what happens in the next chapter that will have time skip.**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: It may be slow with the review but regardless this story must go on!**

 **Yurio; Urgh I'm cringing so much because of this stupid story!**

 **Phichit: Well I think it's kind of adorable the way story you call story Yuuri mama and wanting to become a knight to protect hi.**

 **Yurio: SHUT UP!**

 **Viktor: Now, now Yurio, you mustn't scream at your uncle Phichit like that**

 **Yurio: HE'S NOT MY UNCLE OLD MAN!**

 **Otabek: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this new story, please note that she does not own any of us except for the future OCs she'll create for the main villain.**

* * *

 _Six Years Later..._

"You summoned me, sir," a short young man at the age of 18 with brown eyes, short black hair styled in an undercut entered the dark room that only had the dim sunlight lighting it up from a window. The room had piles of maps and books devouring every corner of the room along with small cages with locks, not to mention chains, and self-portraits of the past leaders painted to make them look very dignified until the recent ones were only photographs.

"Yes, I have, Otabek Altin," the elder man with long brown hair with strands of gray hair that tied in a ponytail, gray eyes while both of them were wearing leather like armor that went over there gray tunics with belts that held their sharp as steel swords. However, around the older man's neck was a string like a necklace with a pair of small light yellow wings with bits of sparkle that has lost its light for what it seems like a long time tied at the end, hanging like a trophy. "As you know, you are my number one soldier I've raised ever since your parents' have died from one of their missions twelve years ago. Since I do not have a successor to lead the future of our organization our ancestors have left for us for many generations, that's when I realized that you turned eighteen and you're practically a son to me."

"I'm quite aware of my own age sir," Otabek responded solemnly to the leader who took him in who is called Sanzhar, he who runs the organization the world despises and wishes to eradicate.

Fairy Hunters.

"I know, and over the past twelve years of your life, you have been training under my instructions and learning the ways of a Fairy Hunter," Sanzhar continued, his back facing Otabek while he looked out the one window that was draped with dusty curtains. "And through that time, you have shown many great successes at such a young age...The raid of the Fairy Kingdom of Hasetsu for example-"

"With all due respect sir, that raid was a failure," Otabek protested, sure he and his team have managed to track down one of the greatest fairy kingdoms all the way in Japan all those years ago but he wasn't proud of the results of that raid. "All the fairies have either managed to escape or sealed themselves away, none of us couldn't even capture one. The only portal that was supposed to lead to the Russian fairies was destroyed as well, I can't imagine how you would see that raid as a success if we turned up empty handed."

"We may not have gained any fairies to sell but we were walking on the same land those creatures roam on," Sanzhar explained with a smirk. "You brought us closer to them than any of us could even dream of being able to accomplish and you were just a boy. Which leads me to why I summoned you here, I need an heir to carry on the honor of leading our ways of life. Our beliefs, to lead the new generation of hunters to the wealth and power we were destined to gain." He finally turned around to face the young adult. "Otabek, you are the chosen heir. You have proven yourself over these years that you have what it takes to lead, the tracking skills to find where the fairies lurk, the intelligence to enter their villages and strength to handle any obstacle that stands in your way. With you as the new leader, you'll earn the power you seen me possess and you'll have that all to yourself."

If Otabek could, he would smile with pleasure at such an offer that he had been dreaming of gaining to make his family proud of him, to show that the death of his parents' will not be in vain, but he didn't. He was the soldier who must keep a firm face at all times, not to mention that he knew that there was more to this than being given the position of leader. "What's the catch, sir?"

"And quite keen on the terms I see," Sanzhar chuckled as he then pulled out the map of the farther lands, then from his pockets, a clean parament paper with golden ink written on it in cursive. "Every heir who is chosen to be the leader must complete a challenge that the current leader must create for him, and if you pass this challenge then you've earned position and power."

"What is this challenge you're going to give me sir?"

Sanzhar pointed to the pretty paper that was laying on the table, "One of our undercover men has discovered this from an old hag's home just weeks after she passed away, left the home abandoned, and before it was mysteriously burnt to ashes, as you can tell, she was an ally of the fairies. Go on read it."

Otabek picked up the paper, reading the golden cursive letters out loud, "Dear fellow friend, you are cordially invited to the special wedding celebrating the union of Prince Viktor Nikiforov and Prince Yuuri Katsuki on the first day of spring when the flowers in the forest bloom in the Fairy Kingdom of Russia." He reread the words in his thoughts, looking for some clue but other than the gold silhouette of two fairies told hands, there was nothing. "The wedding is only a month away," He remarked, they were near the end of the harsh winter.

"The elderly woman must have obviously known their location...A union of two of the most important fairies and one of them is an omega," Sanzhar spoke up, taking the invitation from Otabek. "Your challenge Otabek Altin is to find that Kingdom, figure out which one of the couple is the Omega, and bring the Omega to us. An omega fairy is a worth so much money, and an omega prince is enough that it will set us for eternity. We will first sell him to the highest bid, then we'll remove his wings so he won't fly away, and those wings will be all yours Otabek for your leader necklace to grant your promised power. But if you fail then you lost your honor and banished from our home, but I can't assure you that you'd be safe out there on your own...Nothing to worry about."

"No offense to you sir but you're giving me a simple task," Otabek replied, much to the leader's confusion but before he could ask, the teen continued, "Why must we only settle for the Omega if we could take the entire fairy kingdom there, they have the fairies who escaped from Hasetsu, and that will bring us more fairies to sell and hold captive. If we were to take the Omega then surely the entire kingdom will stop at nothing to get him back or avenge him so it would be better to take them all down at once. I can assure you that I can bring you the entire fairy civilization of Russia, and this time, not one fairy will escape but to ensure that, I'm in need of magically help."

"The entire fairy kingdom you say?" Sanzhar repeated, practically amazed at Otabek's suggestion but regardless of that, he still nodded. "Exactly what kind of plan do you have in mind there Otabek?"

"A plan that will ensure success if everything goes well."

All that was left to do, was to find the location of the fairies.

* * *

"I still can't believe Katsudon is going to marry that idiot," Yurio grumbled under his breath as he hid within the tree branches covered in snow, keeping an eye on his targets. "Viktor is the most annoying person on Earth."

"But Yurio, wouldn't he be considered your dad since Prince Yuuri is your mom?" Mila, the alpha fairy, smirked, just a branch above him. "You've been denying him but now it's going to official and all. Besides, Viktor makes Yuuri just as happy as you make him feel and isn't your mama's happiness worth having to accept Prince Viktor as a new part of your life?"

"Shut up hag," Yurio hissed, he hated the idea of calling Viktor 'papa' anytime soon but she had a point, a very sharp point. Other than him, he had witnessed how Viktor was able to make Yuuri happy at times when he wasn't there to do so, that provided some comfort in knowing that there was someone for his mama. But he didn't trust Viktor to have the capability of protecting his mama despite having ice magic, no way he was leaving his mama unprotected, especially with the wedding is just a month away. His eyes then caught their targets moving! "Let's go!" Without hesitation, he jumped from his spot on the branch, unlocked the locket he had around his neck which allowed bits of fairy dust to swirl around him enough to make him human size as Mila followed him along with Guang-Hong the Omega fairy and Minami the beta fairy!

"We'll fly to use our magic to get them distracted, you got the ground covered," Mila repeated their plan as she and the other two flew ahead of Yurio to use their magic to provide a diversion. Guang-Hong was the first to unleash his Wind Magic mixed with Minami's earth magic to send flying rock spikes as their targets hastily tried to dodge each hit! Soon Mila decided to assist them with her fire magic to cover the rocks being sent but those were dosed with water coming from one of their targets, easily diverting those attacks.

"So close!" Guang-Hong sighed.

"Split up, there's one target for each of us!" Yurio barked, running passed the three fairies, with his handmade bow and arrows released until he disappeared into the snowy forest despite his size.

"Will do!" Minami assured and within seconds, the three fairies split up to cover more ground to catch up the target their paths led them to.

Yurio could see the snow begin to fall then his eyes narrowed down to the target that decided it would be a good idea to try to hide within the trees. "You're not getting away that easily!" Without hesitation, he steadied his arrow for aim then released the arrow as it was sent flying toward the nearest tree, catching the target by their tunic and making them stuck. On his belt, he took his sword out as he raced to the spot where his target was surely trapped and wasn't surprised to see that the target decided to grow to human size.

He heard a soft footstep and turned around with his sword meeting another sword coming from a young man of average height with black hair, dark eyes, pale skin, and thick eyebrows, wearing a very stoic expression. As he expected, his target flew back away from the sword impact, closed his eyes and once they reopened, duplicates of himself suddenly appeared and surrounded Yurio. Those clones are the kind that disappears the moment they are hit very hard by an opponent but it was sometimes difficult to tell who is the real one.

"You may have found me but can you defeat me?" The target is known as Seung-gil questioned.

"It'll be my pleasure," Yurio smirked before he spun in a full circle with his sword out as it sliced through half the clones while the other half hovered above him to avoid contact. But that didn't stop him from placing his sword back on his belt and shooting arrows up at the others, hitting each on and making them soon found himself engaging in a one on one sword fight with Seung-gil, one trying to overpower the other. However, Yurio allowed Seung-gil to slowly push him down to the point that his legs were bent while the back of his head nearly met the ground, their swords still in battle until he released his hold on his sword and quickly turn to the right to escape the enemy sword.

That caused Seung-gil to gain unbalance and fall forward with no time to react when Yurio then swung his right leg across the other's legs to make him fall completely while in the process, drop his sword. Soon Seung-gil found himself on the floor with two swords being pointed at his face that was being held by Yurio, who managed to have time to even stand up.

"At this point, you'd be dead," Yurio commented before Seung-gil rose his hands up in surrender.

"I guess you win this fight, all those years of training are really paying off for you Yurio," Seung-gil sighed as Yurio helped him up. "We should catch up with the others and head back to the village." That was when they both turned around at the sound of bushes moving which turned out to be Mila, Guang-Hong, and Minami coming out with defeated Georgi, Leo, and JJ right beside them with their hands tied to prove that they were defeated.

"We won our fights too!" Guang-hong smiled.

* * *

 **Me: Oh yes, will Otabek ruin their happiness?**

 **Yurio: Midnight I swear you're a fucking sadist!**

 **Me: HEY! I need these ideas to live!**

 **Viktor: *holding Yuuri close to him and glaring at Otabek* You're not going to hurt my Yuuri! I'll fight you and make you go through a living hell if you think you can so much as touch a single hair of Yuuri!**

 **Otabek: ...**

 **Yuuri: Viktor it's just a story, the real Otabek doesn't have any intention to hurt me -_-**

 **Yurio: YEAH! Leave him alone!**

 **Yuuri: *turns to audience* Well, Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review, follow, and favorite to get the new chapter to see when Yurio and Otabek will interact not to mention what happens next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: TIME FOR THE NEW CHAPTER!**

 **Yurio: You're already plotting to put Katsudon in danger again, is he going to get kidnapped in this chapter?**

 **Me: A writer does not tell her next moves of the game *smirks***

 **Phichit: I have her book with the script so let's find out together! *holds my notebook of ideas* Viktor! Catch it! *tosses it to Viktor***

 **Me: Crap! I seriously need a better hiding spot for that thing!**

 **Viktor: *catches it* OH HELL NO! I'm not going to make that mistake again! *tosses it randomly behind him***

 **Yuuri: *book lands on him* Oh for love of-*walks to me and hands me my book* I believe this is yours Midnight, make sure to hide it better next time before another Viktor incident happens.**

 **Viktor: HEY!**

 **Me: Thank you Yuuri, you have no idea how damaging such knowledge will lead to**

 **Otabek: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, please note that she does not own any of us except for the villains she created already.**

* * *

"Damn it I sure we'd beat the kitten's team this time," JJ sighed as the group was flying through the forest in their small sizes they reverted back to while Yurio was walking right behind them in his regular size. "All well, at least we now know that he's more than capable of taking care of himself."

"Call me kitten one more time you as-"

"Yurio!" Mila lightly scolded, interrupting his incoming insult toward the overconfident Canadian fairy, hovering over him to ruffle his blonde hair. "If Lady Lilia heard you finish that sentence then you won't be able to live to even see the wedding. And I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss out on your mama's wedding day, it would make him so sad to see that his child isn't there to celebrate with him."

"I'm still surprised Prince Viktor managed to win your approval," Leo commented with a small smile. "You've been giving him a hard time since the day you were taken into the care of us fairies."

"I'm curious as well," Seung-gil added, walking right beside Yurio ad being the only fairy of the group to still be in human form. "Just last week you managed to dye his highness's hair orange and not get caught until you got an earful from Prince Katsuki when he found out...But he didn't punish you too harshly since Prince Nikiforov excused your actions as a prank war going o between you two. Did you two somehow managed to get along with one another?"

"Nope," Yurio replied a little too fast, his arms crossed as he huffed, "The hair dying thing was intentional and it wasn't any prank war but the idiot decided to cover me as an attempt to get me to like him...It obviously didn't work since I still don't like him and can't stand him but unfortunately, he makes Yuuri happy since they're disgustingly so in love with each other, and not to mention that they're bonded... It's not like I hate him, I just don't trust his capability to protect Yuuri from all danger and harm. But he loves him, and I can't stand in the way of his happiness."

They suddenly heard some sniffling which turned out to come from Georgi, who was blowing into a tissue Guang-Hong handed him, "That is so beautiful Yuri, willing to put up with Prince Nikiforov just for the happiness of Prince Katsuki...Truly beautiful and proof that true love does exist!"

"Someone gets him to shut up please," Yurio groaned, using his hands to cover his ears so he wouldn't hear the overdramatic fairy. "I just want to get home already."

"Oh that's right," Minami recalled before he landed himself on top of Yurio's head. "Today should be the last day Prince Yuuri's heat, so you can probably go to him without nearly getting yourself stuck in a nest again." On cue everyone giggled at that memory Yurio wished he could forget, he loved his mama and all but he was way too embarrassing when it came to making him stay in a nest that stink of Viktor!

"Let's just get home," Yurio grumbled, much to everyone's amusement.

* * *

Otabek had his plan memorized from beginning to end, backward, and in ten different languages as he walked through the crowded streets of the main and only base of the Fairy Hunters that was hiding in underground caves. This plan he discussed with the leader Sanzhar was fool proof and as long as everyone he picked for the mission did their part then they'll have a civilization in their hands along with an eternity of prosperity for his watched how the first steps of his plan were already on the move as he watched several hunters hauling wagons of building material and bidding farewell to their comrades left behind, some of them were already whispering about how they know the plan would work.

He made his way to his stone home with the one window but where the rest of his team would be waiting for him, by now they should have been given the message of the plan getting set in place. Otabek opening the wood door, entering a dusty room with only one lantern lit as he tossed three of the four heavy bags he was carrying onto a wooden table at the center of the room.

"You already got Sanzhar's message and the details of my plan," Otabek calmly stated, standing in front of the table with his arms crossed. "Stop trying to act cool and set out into the light: Michele Crispino, Sara Crispino, and Emil Nekola...You three can't stand the dark anyway."

Emerging from the dark where the Crispino twins, the young man with tan skin, short brown hair, and dark purple eyes named Michele and his young twin sister, Sara, who had long, straight black hair, tan skin, and dark purple eyes. They were dressed in black but instead of pants like her brother, Sara was wearing shorts, then next to them was a tall young man named Emil, with messy light brown hair, stubble, and a short beard, then blue eyes who was dressed the same way as Michele but his clothes were gray and green.

The three of them grew up together as children and like Otabek, their parents have unfortunately shared the same tragic fate of death, leaving them all as orphans who helped raised each other until Sanzhar took them under his wing. They were Otabek's trusted team who helped him with the Hasetsu raid and now, he needed them for this mission more than ever.

"I assume you already heard from the messengers," Otabek calmly stated as the three stood at the other side of the table, looking at the bags on top of it.

Michele grabbed his bag and flung it over his back then pulling out his dagger, "We're going to find the fairy kingdom in Russia and go undercover to follow the rest o your plan."

"But in order to be undercover, we have to convince those fairies that we're banished, ex-Fairy Hunters so we can infiltrate their kingdom and find out which one of the princes is the Omega and Alpha," Sara finished with a smile as she spun her pocket knife. "And to do that, we have to rip our Fairy Hunter crests from our sleeves, the sign showing that we're banished but undercover..."

"And the fairies only knows that it means we're banished," Emil added as he ripped the crest of a Fairy Wings with a knife penetrating the center from his shirt, "That will give us the advantage. But now we just have to find where those fairies live in."

On cue, Otabek laid down an old map with red marks of X's on the land which marked the homes of humans who were allies with those fairies and died in the process when they refused to give information or before the hunters could find them. "The new mark was where the old woman who got the invitation used to live in, and then these are older homes of other families who were allies with the fairies that were raided until the missions were dropped when they found no signs of the fairy kingdom...But that was their biggest mistake."

"How's that?" Sara questioned, looking closer at the map. "Those fairies were very careful of hiding their tracks and the homes of their allies were scattered so they wouldn't leave any clue."

"That's what they want us to think," Otabek pointed out the portion of the map that covered the forests. "Our past hunters claimed to have searched the entire forest, but they'd turn back to avoid getting lost with no return. However, what everyone failed to notice was that over the past six years, the forest is growing bit by bit, getting thicker and darker with more chances of getting lost with high chances of death, not to mention the blizzards that would occur during the winter in only the area of the forest..." They knew he wasn't lying about that, the whole reason the missions to find those fairies in that area were put to a stop; to avoid losing more men who either went missing or froze to death from those blizzards! "Remember, the only thing we know about the two princes' who are going to get married is the type of magic they have. Prince Nikiforov has ice magic and Prince Yuuri has nature magic...Perfect factors of defense and to kill any enemies who dare try to enter."

"What are you saying then?" Michele asked cautiously, even though he knew exactly what their team leader was planning.

There was a moment of silence before Otabek ripped his crest from the left sleeves and planted it with a knife at the center of the map. "We're going to get through the blizzard that'll await us and get ourselves _lost_ in the forest...We head out now." With that, he turned around to open the door, knowing very well that his team was following him as they headed out of the cave streets of the Fairy Hunters while being greeted by applause from every Fairy Hunter in the base since they knew that the team was making their way to Russia.

 _That's only Phase 1 of my plan..._ Otabek thought to himself, ignoring the cheers and waves of the children, and adults who were calling him their hero. _As long as neither of us forms any bonds with those fairies, the betrayal towards them on the day of the wedding would hurt less._

* * *

 **Phichit: AHAHA! Oh man, Otabek you have no idea what you're going to go through!**

 **Otabek: ...**

 **Me: You got that right! *holding on to my book and smirks* He has no idea.**

 **Yurio: You're smiling so strangely!**

 **Viktor: Yurio just run with Otabek! Run and don't look back!**

 **Yurio: And why would I do that?**

 **Viktor: JUST RUN WHILE YOU HAVE THE CHANCE!**

 **Yuuri: *shakes his head and turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review, follow, and favorite to see what happens next since the next chapter will definitely have Otayuri's first meeting. And if you guys want to, try figuring out what sort of plan Otabek is having.**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: TIME FOR THE NEW CHAPTER DESPITE THE REVIEWS HERE! THIS STORY IS STILL ALIVE!**

 **Viktor: Yurio you still have time to take Otabek and run!**

 **Yurio: Like I'll be a coward and back done from whatever hell Midnight has in store for me!**

 **Me: That a boy Yurio!**

 **Viktor: No! Yurio you have no idea what you're asking for! Have you seen what this devil has done to me and Yuuri on the last stories she made of us that wasn't fluff only content!**

 **Yurio: She broke your sorry weak asses**

 **Viktor: ...**

 **Me: OHHHH! YOU JUST GOT SERVED HEAVY SALT!**

 **Yuuri: Midnight please don't encourage him -_-**

 **Otabek: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, please note that she does not own any of us except for the villains she created already.**

* * *

Viktor didn't want to let go of his fiance just yet, not after such an amazing week together. Unfortunately, their duties are practically knocking on their doors that must be opened so they can be attended to since they're princes' after all, especially when they have a wedding to work together on organizing. Literally, their friends Chris and Phichit are currently knocking right on the doors of Yuuri's room as Viktor rose up from his slumber with his short hair and bangs in a mess and Yuuri was right beside him, still sleeping so peacefully. _It should be a crime to wake my sleeping beauty like this_ , Viktor sighed, running his fingers through the soft raven hair as Yuuri leaned closer to the touch, making his heart feel like it was going to burst anytime soon!

"Five more minutes," Viktor agreed with himself, grabbing more covers to hide under with his beloved when the knocking continued.

"Yuuri! Viktor!" Phichit called out from outside,"We need you guys back to your royal duties and preparation for your wedding! Yakov is going to get pissed if you guys don't get a move on."

 _Just ignore them...Ignore them..._ Viktor repeated to himself, wrapped his arms around Yuuri so he could allow sleep to take him over again.

"Come on Viktor, you can sleep longer with your adorable fiance during your honeymoon but you won't have one if you don't get up and help out with the wedding preparations that you want perfect yourself," Chris's voice called out just a few moments after Phichit. "Also, Yurio and the others will be showing up soon from their training exercise so I'm sure you'd want to greet them at the Palace Yuuri."

Before Viktor could protest he felt Yuuri moving then removing himself from the embrace to proceed to get up. "Yuuri!" Viktor whined with a pout, sitting up with his arms outstretched for his lover who wrapped the covers around himself to find his clothes that were scattered on the floor for quite some time. "Let's sleep together for a little longer! They can wait."

"But Yurio can't," Yuuri argued with an amused tone, picking up one of Viktor's shirts as he rolled it up and hid it under the bed when he wasn't looking. "And I rather have a living husband-to-be at the wedding than a walking corpse who had to deal with the wrath of a teenager's impatience. Besides, we have a lifetime to sleep together long after we get married, just wait one more month Viktor and I'll be all your. Let's not forget that Chris is right, if we don't organize the wedding then you're going to be such a mess that you'll end up losing your hair from the stress."

"Yuuri, you're so mean! I can't be losing that much hair," Viktor cried but regardless of the solid points made, except for the hair part as he got up to look for his clothes but frowned when he all he could find was his underwear, shoes, and one sock. "Um Yuuri, have you seen the rest of my clothes?"

"No, maybe you should try looking harder," Yuuri answered back with such innocence while he was trying to hide the pants he had his hands on in the growing nest he was hiding under the bed.

 _He's so adorable!_ Vikor smiled to himself, knowing very well that Yuuri had a clue of the whereabouts of his clothing. "Are you sure?"

"Definitely," Yuuri reassured with a smile until Viktor walked up to him from behind him and rested his chin on his shoulder. "Maybe you can ask Chris if he could bring you some extra clothes if you need some so badly."

"Yuuri, I need my clothes," Viktor lightly begged, his fingers crawling their way to Yuuri's stomach while the Omega tried his best to cover up his upcoming giggles since his fiance's fingers were getting close to the ticklish spots. "Do you think you can give them back to me so I can give you some later."

Despite trying to hold in his giggles, Yuuri managed to reply to that question with a pout, "But I prefer these ones just fine, they smell like you."

"Don't make me use drastic measures," Viktor playfully warned.

Yuuri only smirked as he planted a small kiss on his cheek, "Do your worst."

...

"Yuuri's making another nest isn't he?" Chris asked when Phichit pressed his ears against the door to listen to see if the couple was getting ready.

"Yep, Viktor's trying to get his clothes back," Phichit confirmed with a nod, turning his attention back to the door to listen to more details that he could get, "And so he's going to use drastic measures."

"And that would be?"

...

"Ahahah! N-No Viktor! That tickles! AHAHAHA," Yuuri laughed out loud, trying to push Viktor away from tickling him but failed when he couldn't stop laughing. "Stop i-it Viktor! Ahahaha!"

"Not until I get my clothes back," Viktor bargained with a smile, continuing his tickling ways. "Come on now."

Yuuri defiantly shook his head but he wasn't given any mercy from Viktor who didn't stop tickling him to the point that he was laying on the ground and curling up from the laughter. "N-No way! Ahahaha!"

"Then I'm not stopping," Viktor then unbuttoned Yuuri's shirt and blew a raspberry on Yuuri's belly button, making him squeal with laughter as his eyes began to release tears from the constant laughter until he finally surrendered.

"Ahaha! Okay! Okay! I give up, you win! You win!"

On cue, Viktor stopped tickling him to let him grab the clothes to return to the rightful owners then pulled him into an embrace. "I told you I was going to use drastic measures."

"You're lucky I love you Viktor," Yuuri sighed, feeling his stomach cramp from all the laughing as he rebuttoned his shirt up. Viktor chuckled at the comment as he leaned forward so their lips could meet into a kiss but unfortunately, he felt Yuuri's hand get in between their lips to stop his plans. Yuuri smirked once again, then shoved Viktor away a little as he got up to head to the door, "You think I'll let you kiss me after this? Go get dressed, you can catch up to me once you're done."

"No fair Yuuri!" Viktor whined as Yuuri shut the doors of his bedroom behind him only to see Chris and Phichit making smug faces directed towards him, making him feel a little annoyed toward the two alphas.

* * *

"Hey, Yurio!" Yuuko Nishigori greeted the moment Yurio and the rest of the fairies have entered the village after he shrunk himself again. "I heard your training exercise was such a success that you even disarmed Seung-gil!" Without hesitation, the female beta pulled him into a tight embrace while twirling around with her light laughter echoing through the area. "You have no idea how proud my little girls and I are!"

"Speaking of which," Mila smirked as she placed her arm down on Yurio's shoulder, "Where are those three little rascals?"

"Oh they're with their father fixing up the small ice pond to skate on to practice their skating routine presentation they want to do for Viktor and Yuuri on their wedding day as a gift to congratulate them," Yuuko explained with her cheerful tone once she released Yurio from the embrace. "They should be heading back home by now, maybe they'll make it in time to say hello."

"Axel, Lutz, and Loop are such adorable little angels," Georgi fawned just at the thought of those little girls who had the same auburn hair as their mother and who were all an alpha like their father Takeshi Nishigori. "It's so sweet of them to do such a routine for the newlyweds, I'm certain that they'll love it."

Yurio, however, knew more than anyone with the exception of Yuuri maybe, that those three little alphas weren't the angels' everyone believes they are. He knows that first hand when he had to babysit them a couple times as part of his training much to his confusion at first until he had to run around the entire village to chase those triplets who were flying around nonstop and disappearing just to drive him crazy! It's not like he doesn't enjoy their company since they're also his partners in crime when it came to messing with Viktor, it's just that he knows they're demons.

"As much as I'd love to say hello to those _angels,_ I have to go back to the palace to report in for Lilia and Yakov," Yurio excused himself as he began to walk down the path that led to the palace made out of roses in the tallest weeping willow tree. "But tell them I said hi."

"Sure thing Yurio," Yuuko smiled as she waved farewell, "Oh, and make sure to say "Hi" to Yuuri and Viktor for me! I know you're going to see Yuuri instead right?"

Yurio jumped when he heard that since he was actually going to see his mama and the idiot Viktor as he turned around to stare at Yuuko in shock and surprise that she knew what he was up to! _How the hell did she know?_ _Yuuko is so creepy sometimes!_

"Say "Hi" to them for the rest of us to 'k Yurio!" Mila called out while she was trying to repress her laughter, "Don't forget to smile at Viktor and don't kill him!"

"I make no such promises hag!" Yurio yelled back at Mila as he proceeded to start running to avoid listening to more of Mila's comments that might make him hurl anytime soon if he wasn't quick. _I just want to see Yuuri before anyone else says anything annoying...If I'm lucky, I won't have to talk to Viktor and avoid his annoying ass before he shows up to be disgusting with him._ Before he knew it, he was wandering through the busy path of every fairy who wouldn't stop talking about the wedding despite it being only a month away:

"It seems like just yesterday Prince Yuuri and Prince Viktor were children having play dates every winter."

"Prince Viktor has fallen hard for that adorable Omega since the first day they met."

"I wonder what are they going to wear on that special day?"

"Oh I can't wait to hear their vows, this wedding will is history in the making."

"Pretty soon they're going to have babies flying around here."

"They already have the experience when they raised their first son."

"I wish them eternal happiness, they truly belong together."

"I bet that nothing will keep them apart, that's how strong their love is."

 _Babies?_ Yurio felt himself cringe at the idea of having mini Viktors' flying around looking like the idiot. _I seriously hope that however many kids they plan to have that they all look like Yuuri and not end up like idiots like their dad...Nope! Just focus on the wedding and think about that later!_ He soon found himself picking up his pace towards the palace so his mind can ever forget about the thoughts of babies! However, he was so focused on getting his mind cleared that he didn't realize that there was a vine with leaves slowly getting closer to his right leg until he felt himself getting lifted up and hanging in the air upside down!

"What the hell?!" He gasped as the vine then passed him to another vine that had flower buds on them which was holding him by his hands and soon he was being passed on to so many other vines that lead him to get to the top of the palace, or more specifically, to the royal gardens. "Wait...It's katsudon's vines," He suddenly realized with a heavy sigh within seconds as the next vine wrapped itself around his waist so it can pass him on to his next vine.

He was already used to being picked up since Yuuri's nature magic tend to act on their own will so the moment the plants sense Yurio's presence and objected place or person he wanted to get to, then nature itself will single handily transport him. Yurio first had that experience on the first winter when he was waiting for Yuuri to came to Russia and was running like a madman to try to greet his mama first so nature helped him get to Yuuri faster even though it took him a while to calm down from panicking along with getting reassured that everything was okay. Sometimes he found them annoying and other times he appreciated those plants since they saved his ass so many times when he was nearly late for Lilia's and Yakov's training lessons.

Soon enough the vines that had Yurio gently placed him at the center of the royal garden where he spotted Yuuri turning around from looking at the white rose bushes with Phichit as the two waved hello to him with warm smiles.

"I take it that Yuuri's vines decided to bring you here faster than you expected?" Phichit smirked.

"Hello to you too Hamster boy," Yurio waved while he was looking around the area, _Ok_ , _hamster boy is the only one here with Yuuri so I'm alright with him...I don't see Viktor anywhere so maybe-_

"Ah, Yurio I see you made it just in time after all!"

Internally groaning, Yurio turned around to see the same silver-haired prince racing towards them with that same ridiculous heart smile. _Nevermind._

* * *

 **Me: This is definitely a filler chapter because I was in the mood for Viktuuri moments before all hell breaks loose!**

 **Viktor: What is that supposed to mean!? YOU BETTER NOT HURT MY YUURI AGAIN!**

 **Me: It's a secret *smirks***

 **Yurio: Your smile isn't making any of us feel better**

 **Me: Oh don't worry, it's all in the script *holds my notebook up* and I'm so sure that Viktor doesn't want to make the same mistake again because one look in it might kill him.**

 **Viktor: *pales***

 **Yuuri: Midnight stop!*Turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this filler chapter, make sure to review, favorite, and follow to recieve updates faster because next chapter will definitely have Otayuri interaction.**


	6. Chapter 6

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: TIME FOR THE NEW CHAPTER DESPITE THE REVIEWS HERE! THIS STORY IS STILL ALIVE!**

 **Viktor: *throws salts at me* BEGONE DEMON! I DO NOT TRUST YOU!**

 **Me: *opens umbrella to block the salt* Seriously many tried that method and have failed to vanquish me Viktor**

 **Yuuri: Viktor, she's human, not a demon so stop it before you hurt yourself. *facepalm***

 **Viktor: But her imagination is anything but human! She had to be vanquished before any more harm is done to us, she has proven to be very dangerous to us, especially with our mentally!**

 **Yuuri: She's at least making up for it in the "Born to Ship Viktuuri" fic**

 **Viktor: STILL NOT THE SAME!**

 **Me: *ignores him and turns to audience* I hope you enjoy this chapter and please bear this in mind that I painfully do not own any of the characters or the anime, all I have to claim are my OC villains.**

* * *

If there was anything worse than being pampered by elderly female fairies, than being called 'kitten' or 'fairy' by JJ, it just had to be Prince Viktor Nikiforov himself. Yurio internally groan when he saw said Prince walking into the gardens where he was with Phichit and Yuuri with that same annoying smile as usual. _For mama's sake, I have to refrain from insulting or even attacking Viktor,_ He calmly reminded himself, or at least tried to. _Stay calm, endure his stupidity because like it or not, I'm stuck with him for the rest of my life..._ He then made a light sigh, turning his attention to Yuuri and completely ignoring Viktor. _Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away, works with bugs all the time._

"Hi Katsudon, glad to see that you're feeling better," Yurio greeted as he awkwardly embraced Yuuri. ' _Katsudon_ ' was one of the new nicknames he used to address Yuuri since there were sometimes when his pride got the best of him and he wouldn't want to call him ' _mama'._ Thankfully, Yuuri understood the new changes, claiming that it was one of those teenager phases though Yurio highly doubts that but reluctantly agreed with since he couldn't think of any other excuse.

"Hey Yurio, aren't you going to hug me?" Viktor asked, his heart shape smile still didn't change as he poked the teen which only made Yurio hide his face in Yuuri's shirt. That action made Viktor gasp as he whined,"Why are you ignoring me? Was it because of the time I accidentally gave you that piroshki that turned you into a kitten?" When he received no answer he still continued on, "I'm said I was sorry, but hey you did get your wish to know what was it like to be a cat, and Yuuri and his sister Mari were able to make another piroshki to change you back."

Still nothing but a growl coming from Yurio.

"Sorry Viktor but it looks like your _son_ is still mad at you," Phichit grinned, finding the situation pretty amusing to watch as he was recording the who scene with one of his inventions he calls a _Phone._ Sure the human society is creating the phone and this photographer but Phichit is the kind of fairy who prefers to modify those devices to create something new that his own fingertips could touch the screen and so he takes quick portraits not to mention record a memory! He'll let the human society catch up eventually. "I'm actually surprised you didn't get killed in that incident and that you both made it through your punishment alive."

"Yuuri!" Viktor cried, literally flinging himself onto Yuuri while crushing Yurio at the process. "Our son is being so mean to me, I said I was sorry!"

Yuuri, on the other hand, returned the embrace to Yurio as he made an unamused glance at his fiance, "Sorry Viktor, but you nearly sent me to the grave when I came back from that vacation you both forced me to go in the first place and saw that Yurio was a cat going on a rampage. Saying 'sorry' to him won't fix anything you know."

"No fair! I thought you already punished us enough with your Eros Mode!"

Yurio tried his best not to laugh at Viktor's dismay but only to pale in horror when it came to remembering that has transformed into a cat thanks to one of Viktor's failed attempts to impress him by cooking, mixing some ingredients with potions. The horror was when he was rampaging through the village and then the forest to get back at Viktor for being an idiot, the two of them had to face the petrifying wrath of Yuuri the moment he came back from that vacation to see the destruction and cause of the situation. Take Yurio's and Viktor's word when they say that you should never anger Yuuri Katsuki, he may look like an innocent example of Agape but his anger was so horrifying that it could give an average person and fairy nightmares for a year! That horrifying side of him was known as Yuuri's Eros Mode.

"Excuse me love rabbits, I hate to interrupt the family reunion but I'm afraid that Prince Viktor is needed to check on decorations," Chris interrupted with a smirk, strolling into the garden.

"Don't you mean love birds?" Yurio questioned, raising his eyebrow with confusion at the older Alpha's statement.

"No, rabbits are a better comparison," Chris reassured with a mischievous giggle, "You see Yurio when it comes to Viktor and Yuuri during heat week, those two cannot help but act like rabbits since they can't stop fu-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH CHRIS!" Yuuri quickly interrupted, his face was already turning into a heavy shade of red while he was using his hands to cover the teen's ears from hearing any more of the lewd statement Chris was intending to make. Unfortunately, Yurio had a good clue on what Chris was trying to say and knowing it only made him feel sick to his stomach not to mention groan with frustration since he really didn't want to have that disturbing image in his mind. "YOU SAID THAT VIKTOR IS NEEDED FOR SOMETHING?!"

"Oh yeah," Chris sighed, a little disappointed that he couldn't finish his joke but was pleased to see how easily embarrassed the prince got. "Like I said, we need Viktor for decorations or else Yakov leaving that job for JJ."

Before Yuuri could say anything or even think of a way to convince his fiance to get going since he had a feeling that Viktor wouldn't go so easily but to his surprise, his husband-to-be beat him to it by shouting, "WHAT? NO! JJ MEANS WELL BUT IF WE LEAVE HIM WITH DECORATIONS IT'S GOING TO BE A DISASTER! LEAD THE WAY CHRIS! PHICHIT I'M GOING TO NEED YOU TOO!" Viktor was ready to go fly but he stopped for a moment to plant a kiss on Yuuri's cheek as he smiled, "I'll be right back lyubov Moya, I love you." He then ruffled Yurio's hair, ignoring the hissing that came with that, "Love you too Yurio!"

With that, Viktor, Chris, and Phichit were all gone, leaving Yuuri and Yurio alone in the garden, much to the teen's relief.

"You can let go if you want to Yurio," Yuuri chuckled making Yurio realize that he was still hugging him. "I can tell you were hugging me to avoid Viktor, any longer and I might enjoy it too much to not let you go."

"Yeah, yeah," Yurio muttered, quickly releasing himself while a small blush of embarrassment formed on his cheeks. "If I stayed any longer then you might have then suffocated me with your love...Damn it, you know me too well, it's creepy."

Yuuri chuckled a bit as he led Yurio to sit down on next to him on a stone bench, surrounded by the other colorful flowers, "It can't be that bad, but enough about that, I heard you had another successful training exercise. You managed to unarm Seung-gil, one of the toughest soldiers from the royal guard!"

"It's no big deal," Yurio bragged, rubbing the back of his head.

"I beg to differ, you've grown up to be such a strong young man," Yuuri praised with reassurance. "Your years of training are paying off but remember that I will always be proud of you no matter what."

"That's because you raised me," Yurio reminded, knowing very well that if it wasn't for Yuuri then who knows what might have happened to him. "And I'm grateful for that, you're my mama."

Yuuri just wanted to burst into tears and pull Yurio into a bear hug for such a beautiful statement but he had to restrain himself this time, "There's really nothing to be grateful for, I should be considered lucky to be able to raise such a great kid...But since you consider me your mom, let's talk a litter serious now Yurio."

"Oh?"

"It's about the wedding Yurio," Yuuri explained, placing his hand on Yurio's shoulder, "I know I've been bothering you with this ever since Viktor and I began to date but are you really okay with me and Viktor being together? You have to know that your happiness is my top priority above all else, so if you're unhappy about Viktor being officially part of the family then just say the word and I'll call it all off. I mean it Yurio, just be honest with me."

 _Oh boy not this again,_ Yurio mentally sighed, being reminded that his mama's anxiety is the worst thing that could happen since it always clouds Yuuri's judgment very badly. He loved his mama, but sometimes Yuuri can be stupid since he always puts everyone else's feelings before his own which always isn't good for him at all, especially when it's on happiness. Yurio already swore to himself that he would not allow his mama to shed tears of sadness, and seeing his mama happy always makes him feel happy so hearing the suggestion of calling off the wedding was definitely out of the question.

"Mama, I'm absolutely okay with you and the idiot getting married," Yurio reassured as honestly as he could. "Sure Viktor annoys the hell out of me every day but it's really like how all dads are like, very annoying. So stop being stupid and think about your happiness first for once, you deserve to get married to the one you love more than anything in this world. And when you're happy, I'm happy so if the old man makes you happy then I can tolerate him...Just don't tell Viktor I said any of this or he'll annoy me to death."

"Yurio," Yuuri blinked once and twice but before he could saw anything, Minako and Minami came flying in, landing right in front of them while trying to catch their breaths while looking serious, well Minami was panicking.

"Hate to interrupt your moment but Yurio, Prince Viktor needs you with the rest of the Elite soldiers and Prince Yuuri, the Ninja guards (yes they have ninja guards) are waiting for you to lead them!" Minako spoke urgently with such alarm that both Yuris got up from where they sat with concern.

"Wait, you mean both Royal and Elite guards Minako-sensei?" Yuuri asked, "What's going on?"

Before Minako could say anything, Minami beat her to it as he shouted with alarm, "Four Fairy Hunters have been spotted coming dangerously close to our village through the thick forests and Prince Viktor's blizzards can't seem to make them turn back! Not even your growing forest Prince Yuuri!"

"Fairy Hunters?!" Yurio exclaimed in shock, gritting his teeth with anger. "What are they doing so close to the village? You know what nevermind that, let's just go and drive those assholes away!"

"This way your highness," Minako instructed, leading Yuuri away despite his concern for Yurio's safety as he called out,

"Yurio! Be careful and don't do anything reckless!"

However, Yurio was already having his light armor put on since Minami was carrying them for him as they both quickly flew off to get to their team while on the back of his mind, he couldn't help but worry about the same thing. _You be careful to mama, I can't lose you too._

* * *

"The Ninja Guard and the Royal Guard has been stationed to surround our village to protect the citizens," Viktor explained with urgency with his Elite team that was chosen which consisted of Georgi, Mila, JJ, Guang-Hong, Seung-gil, Minami, Leo, and Yurio. "We are going to the exact location where those hunters have been spotted, our job is to find those hunters, figure out their objective, and redirect them away from our village with the help of my magic and Prince Yuuri's magic." He then looked at the group straight into their eyes with a cold bone chilling stare, "But none of you are to engage yourselves into battle with any of the four hunters unless they attack first or you see no other option, if you end up in combat with hunter, then your chances of survival gravely depend on your strength and skills.."

There was a tense tone of silence until Viktor broke it to pieces, "AM I CLEAR!?"

On cue, the team placed their fists on the chests above the location of their hearts all at the same them as they responded at once, "YES SIR!"

"THEN MOVE OUT!"

 _If I hadn't been part of the Elite Guard, then I wouldn't be able to believe that Viktor can be serious. I wouldn't be able to believe it unless I saw him being serious with my own eyes,_ Yurio remarked to himself as he felt the vines wrap around his waist to help him catch up with the other fairies who all flew through the border of their village to head out. _He's tenser than usual, but I can't blame him...A month before his wedding with Yuuri and we're dealing with a possible invasion of Fairy Hunters is never a good sign._

His eyes narrowed when his face was hit by the cruel winds of Viktor's winter blizzards, but it wasn't cold enough to freeze his burning anger as he was placed on top of a branch of a tree then released. With that, he used the stored fairy dust to make himself grow his human size so he could be able to reach the other trees while being nimble at the same time. _I hope I get the chance to kill one of those sick bastards..._

Yurio noticed that everyone else was nowhere to be seen, it was just him on his own, seeing how Yuuri was overworking himself with the magic seeing how faster and how big the quantity of the plant life was growing. Being in the silence of the forest had its perks since his five senses have sharpened over the years since he suddenly felt the approaching presence of the enemy. He stopped at the final branch, hiding within the snow filled branches, thankful that he had his light armor of white on to blend in the snow as he watched cautiously at an approaching figure within the winds.

His eyes widened when he caught sight of a slightly tall young stoic man with raven hair in an undercut dressed in dark colors, a jacket of leather with a bad rip on his sleeve where his Fairy Hunter crest should have been embedded on! As much as he wanted to just attack that man, he had to lay low, and wait.

 _..._

 _I'm literally lost, am I?_ Otabek asked himself as he wandered through the thick forest that was being attacked by the heavy winds of winter while he noticed how more of nature was growing. His initial plan was to be _lost_ with Michele, Sara, and Emil with him as a team but it would appear that those three can easily stray from his guidance without him even noticing until he turned around when all he heard was an eerie silence behind the howling winds. So he could say he was lost but it was more dignifying to say that his team is lost.

He was wandering through the forest, not even fazed by the cold nipping on the tip of his nose until he suddenly felt a cold chill racing down his spine with his instincts sensing that he was being watched. He stopped on his trail, his eyes looking around the area that surrounds him as the wind howled through his eardrums as his right hand was slowly reaching for his back pocket dagger.

Then without hesitation, within seconds, he had his dagger pulled out as he shot the weapon up at one of the trees in front of him! But to his surprise, he didn't hear his weapon hit any skin, or wood, there was only silence. _That's strange..._

His eyes were still on the tree but when nothing occurred, he turned away but his hands were reaching for the handle of his sword. That was when he heard something submerge from the tree behind him, just as he expected. However, when he turned back around, his eyes widened in shock to see that wasn't a fairy that emerged from the tree with a sword on his right hand and his dagger held by the snarling white teeth of a blonde teenager with blue-green eyes firing with rage!

* * *

 **Me: And they meet at last ^.^**

 **Yurio: Whoa, I'm going to kill Otabek.**

 **Otabek: Yura, I thought we were dating**

 **Yurio: But this is a story, we have our first combat fight!**

 **Viktor: I'M TELLING YOU TWO RIGHT NOW TO JUST RUN! MIDNIGHT IS UP TO SOMETHING!**

 **Yuuri: Oh Viktor, they're not going to listen*turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review, favorite, and follow to see the next chapter to see the first battle between Yurio and Otabek.**


	7. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: TIME FOR THE NEW CHAPTER FOR ALL YOU OTAYURI FANS! *opens the door to my room where the YOI characters are in, only to stare in shock at the sight in front of me* What the hell is this?**

 **Viktor: Nothing *holding tape with a giant cardboard box with holes next to him with stamps* Nothing at all**

 **Box: *shakes as if a wild animal was in it* VIKTOR I SWEAR TO GOD IF DON'T YOU LET ME AND OTABEK OUT RIGHT NOW I WILL PULL OUT EVERY SINGLE STRING OF HAIR RIGHT OUT OF YOUR SCALP!**

 **Me: ...Was that Yurio? 0.0**

 **Yuuri: *Hops in with his hands and ankles tied up* Viktor trapped Yurio and Otabek inside the box when they were sleeping so he could mail them away from your place -_-**

 **Me: And you're not stopping him because Viktor tied your hands and legs together right.**

 **Viktor: I HAVE TO GET THEM AWAY FROM YOU!**

 **Me: *facepalm* For Thor's sake I leave the details of the Yuri on Festival event seeing the Kubo-sensei has outdone herself and the fandom once more only to come back to Viktor being more extra than ever!**

 **Otabek: *from inside the box, addressing the audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this new chapter, make sure to remember that she does not own any of us or the anime except for the villains and pray for mine and Yura's freedom. Don't forget to sent flowers for Viktor's funeral**

 **Me: ...**

* * *

 _Crap..._ Otabek thought to himself in shock, trying to catch his breath but only to have his eyes narrow towards the right to see that the blonde wild teen was still at him trying to sneak up on him. _This guy isn't human! But he isn't even a fairy! How the hell is he this skillful?!_ What he could remember was that the moment he saw the strange teenager jumping towards him, his only option was to raise his sword up as both blades clashes against one another, sending crimson sparks. They had struggled to over power the other as the blonde still had his dagger held by his teeth until Otabek had to use his strength to push him away just so he get balance!

So there he was, using his sword to block each blow this blonde had tried to mark, their steel blades making music of sparks flying everywhere as the winter winds were howling nonstop that they were in a different part of the forest. _If I don't find a way to get myself out of here then I can lose all chances of finding the Fairy village to continue my plans!_ That was when he suddenly realized as he slipped into the area where there were more trees to hide behind to buy some time. _I'm so stupid...Fairies can make themselves look exactly like human beings, it could explain the inhumane skill this blondie has!_

The battle was getting them nowhere, neither could land a single scratch on one another but Otabek found himself in a tight corner when the blonde managed to disarm him of his sword! His sword went flying and penetrated a tree which soon was devoured by the frost that was growing onto it, leaving Otabek no choice but to use his other three daggers one by one. _If I keep fighting him, it would probably prove that I'm a threat but I don't know if this blonde has any interactions with those fairies or is one...I have to handle this with caution._

 _..._

 _That asshole is too fast!_ Yurio growled at another failed attempt to even cause a scratch on this Fairy Hunter. _And he's pretty smart for someone who's the enemy, using those trees to hide like a coward!_ The wind was already too much and he already could tell that Viktor already found out that he engaged in battle without finding out any new information other than the fact that this Fairy Hunter is dressed in rags with no crest on his clothing. But to be fair, the bastard did him attack first with a stupid dagger.

His only advantage to this fight was that this hunter is obviously confused as to whether or not he's a fairy. _He thinks I'm either one of them or a rogue trying to make off with his money, either way, he's distracted._ _But that doesn't answer why scum like him is crawling around too close to home!_ What the hunter shouted out next only boiled Yurio's blood:

"I'm not here to cause you any trouble! My name is Otabek Altin, and I'm just here to seek help, not fight you!"

 _LIKE HELL HE ISN'T!_

* * *

"Either way, Yurio is so dead when he survives and manages to comes back to the village in one piece!" Viktor grumbled to himself as he flew through his heavy winter winds he created to get Yurio to seize fire since the entire forest can hear the music of steel impacting each one. As badly as he wanted to intervene, he knew that he couldn't even if he wanted to. He and Yuuri both know that when it comes to a soldier in a line of duty, they cannot play favorites on who gets spared danger, every soldier had a job to do.

Especially when he was on the trail of two of the four hunters who appear to be searching for their other members, looking pretty terrified at the sudden sounds of steel blades hitting each other. One of them was a tan man with short brown hair and purple eyes, then the other was a little taller than the first one with messy light brown hair, stubble, a short beard, and blue eyes. An odd pair of Fairy Hunters with torn clothing, especially in the areas where their crest should be embedded.

 _Those two are only carrying weapons for attack and defense,_ Viktor thought to himself as he watched them from the hidden shadows of the trees and winds. _But what's more confusing is their clothing, it's not normal Fairy Hunter attire, they have to have the Crest._ He then focused on their conversation that began.

"I think Otabek got himself into trouble Mickey," the tall lighter skinned man squeaked of fright. "Do you think he's in trouble?"

"I don't care, Emil, I just hope Sara's okay," The one addressed as 'Mickey' responded, "She's all alone in this stupid storm, how the hell did we get lost in this storm in the first place!? We were all together for one moment and next thing we know, I'm stuck with you!"

"Well let's see, we got exiled the most humiliating way possible for freeing a fairy," The tall one called 'Emil' began to list the events, the first part about freeing a fairy and exiled sparked Viktor's attention. _They freed someone and got caught, how are they not dead?_ "Did some traveling to find a new home far away so the hunters won't kill us, ended up going through this forest to reach the nearest village, and now we're just lost."

 _If I want to find out more details, I'm going to have to approach them without getting spotted..._ Viktor agreed with himself, getting himself together to get ready to transform into his human form until he heard the trees just in front of those hunters move so slightly to earn their attention!

"WHO'S THERE!?" The 'Mickey' person demanded, pulling his sword out and getting closer to the tree. "COME OUT RIGHT NOW! I'M WARNING YOU, IF YOU DON'T COME OUT THEN I'M GOING TO HAVE TO FIGHT YOU!"

"Mickey, calm down," The "Emil" tried to reason but something did slide down the trunk of the tree to the ground to face the two.

 _Seung-gil!?_

Said fairy was in his human form, holding two swords on both his hands as his eyes narrowed towards the pair. "Then fight me already, you've verbally threatened me already, so make due with your threat," He simply replied and charged towards them with his swords up as the other two panicked for a moment to try to get their swords and positions ready!

 _Oh crap, this can't be good!_ Viktor paled with his eyes widening in panic. _Damn it, why did I tell them to attack when they're attacked! Of course, they'd use any excuse they got to engage in battle! I have to stop this!_

* * *

"Prince Yuuri, are you okay?" Phichit asked with concern, seeing how much his friend was already sweating just from sending out the plants to grow faster but now from having to use his powers to try to feel what was going on in the forest. Too much use of ones' magic is extremely exhausting for anyone, no fairy is able to have the power to use too much without having to suffer health consequences.

"They're engaged in battle with all four hunters," Yuuri informed, his eyes were closed, seeing the visions nature was able to give him. "Yurio, Mila, Seung-gil, and Prince Viktor, the rest of the Elite team are far from the battles."

"Anything interesting about those hunters?"

"They're apparently exiles but we can't tell for sure that they're on our side or just hiding a bigger group...But one thing is for sure, from the looks of Viktor's expression towards the battle Seung-gil is engaged in, fighting them is only making the situation worse and must be stopped," Was all Yuuri replied before he placed his mind to concentrate on growing vines ready to tie their targets.

* * *

"You fight well for a pretty sight such as yourself," Mila chuckled, trying to land a punch on the female hunter she was facing. "Such a shame you're one of those hunters, then maybe I could have asked you out for dinner."

The hunter dodged the attempt with a giggle, her raven long hair memorizing in Mila's eyes, "I'd love that offer, I don't see why we shouldn't. We could if you stop and listen, then maybe you'll see that I'm not one of them anymore! I'm just a lost exile running with my brother and friend to go somewhere safe. But you're not making my mood any better."

"Then I'm all ears," Mila smirked, barely dodging an air kick. "But do try to sound convincing when you explain why someone of your skill got exiled from such a hated group in the first place."

Neither of them noticed the approaching vines making their way to their ankles.

* * *

"Asshole, you keep letting yourself get injured on purpose," Yurio growled under his breath, seeing how the hunter in front of him now had several scratches on his arms and cheeks, some long in length but not deep for a kill. "What are you trying to prove here?"

"I'm just trying to prove that I'm no threat to an innocent fairy such as yourself," Otabek commented, knowing very well that it will provoke him.

"I'm NOT a fairy," Yurio hissed with anger, "I'm just a regular human living in the haunted forest many fear and who would rather have this place remain empty of any trespassers such as yourself." He had the hunter backed up against the frosted tree trunk, his sword just mere centimeters from his face. "And you're a trespasser who happens to be the kind who is hated by the entire world, well, except, you're not hated by the clan you serve."

"Used to serve," Otabek corrected with no fear in his face despite the position he was in, "Until my friends and I broke rules to try to free a friend who happened to be a fairy, and ended up here."

"Tried to," Yurio reminded, taking a step forward, making the point of the blade closer, "But I can tell that you failed, why would you tell me this? Just who are you really Otabek Altin?"

"I'll only tell you if you stand down," Otabek bargained, and before Yurio could refuse, they suddenly felt something wrap around their ankles then they found themselves being dragged across the ground, making sure they avoided anything that might hit them but missed a few twigs or more.

Both their minds screaming: _WHAT'S GOING ON!?_

Suddenly, they stopped moving when they were placed right in the presence of a human with silver hair with his purple hood down as his blue eyes gave them a deadly glare. Right behind him was three hunters tied up separately, and two other people who weren't tied but had their heads looking down in shame with actions they must have done that involved the hunters.

Otabek saw the look of horror mixed with anger in the blonde's face, who only growled something under his breath and looked away from the older man, indicating that those two must know each other or even related. There was no explanation as to where those vines that dragged them has appeared or gone off to at this point, all he knew that he was in the presence of Fairy Prince Viktor Nikiforov in his human form, the image many hunters have seen but weren't able to find ever again without dying in the process.

"You're Viktor Nikiforov," Otabek gasped softly, enough for the man to hear him then look away from him. "The Fairy Prince who has the power of ice and snow that every hunter only ever saw once in their lifetime in their travels in other countries, but never here." _My hunch of finding him here was true, if he's here then Prince Yuuri Katsuki is close by and the one responsible for the rapid growth of plant life, not to mention the vines from earlier._

"Tie him up," Viktor ordered the blonde teen who only got up as tied Otabek up from the rope Viktor handed him. Before he knew it, he was tied up, on his knees next to Michele, Prince Viktor was wearing a purple hood cloak over him probably to disguise himself but that seemed to have failed.

There was a long eerie suspense of tension between the hunters and the prince who stood in front of them until he finally broke the silence, "Explain yourselves, state your purpose and be wise about the words you'll use because I can tell if you're lying."

 _He's lying,_ Otabek remarked but nodding to Viktor's words. _He's just saying that to intimidate us but still, I have to sound very convincing in order to fool all of them, even if he can't tell if I'm lying, I can't let my guard down._ "As you already heard, the four of us are exiles on the run from the Fairy Hunter..."

* * *

 **Viktor: I WAS ONLY TRYING TO SAVE YOU YURIO! *getting chased by a very angry Yurio***

 **Yurio: I DON'T GIVE A S*#T, I'M GOING TO SHAVE OFF ALL YOUR HAIR YOU HAVE LEFT ON THAT SCALP OF YOURS *holding those shaving machine thingies that's turned on***

 **Me: Who would have thought Yurio would rip himself out of that box.**

 **Yuuri: I can't believe I'm just enjoying this *eats popcorn***

 **Viktor: YUURI! SAVE ME!**

 **Yuuri: Sorry Viktor but you brought this on yourself**

 **Viktor: YUURI!**

 **Yurio: OLD MAN PREPARE TO DIE!**

 **Otabek: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review, favorite, and follow to see the new chapter that will see what happens to the hunters. Will they be taken in or not?**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO, EVERYONE! NEW CHAPTER AND THANK YOU FOR THOSE REVIEWS THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME!**

 **Yurio: Damn it, I couldn't make Viktor bald**

 **Yuuri: That's because Midnight stopped you with her author magic. -_-**

 **Viktor: Yuuri! You're supposed to be on my side!**

 **Otabek: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this new story, please note that she does not own any of us or the anime except for the OC main villain she created because she could not villainize any of us entirely.**

 **Me: I seriously hate not being able to own any of you guys T-T**

 **Yuuri: It's best for everyone Midnight, especially for us...**

 **Me: HEY!**

* * *

"As you already heard, the four of us are exiles on the run from the Fairy Hunters," Otabek began to explain, choosing to ignore the glares he received from the other three people who were probably Viktor's guards but he couldn't really tell since the blonde one was still a mystery. "We used to be like all the other Fairy Hunters, all in it for the profit but we're orphans who lost our families from those death missions the leader keeps sending them to. At that point, we were losing all signs of the reason for staying with them but that was when we made friends with a fairy we were put in charge of guarding until their next auction."

"And this _fairy_ friend of yours, did he or she give you a name?" Viktor asked, his stoic tone never changing.

"She was a beta fairy born into the life they suffered in, they sold her mother when she was born," Otabek continued, knowing all too well that they never had such a friend but there were so many scenarios of situations those fairies they kept imprisoned had to suffer. "She didn't have a name, but she let us call her Melody since her power was to create any kind of music she could out of thin air that could heal any wound but that was whenever the elders removed her chains that restrained any magical use. We grew close to her over the years of our childhood and managed to convince the leader not to sell her whenever a new auction came."

"And where was this 'Melody' person's mother from? Did you anything about her?"

"All we were told was that her mother was taken from a nearby small river fairy village in Italy," Otabek answered, making Viktor's eyes widen in surprise since many years ago he did receive word that the same village of his description was reported to have been attacked with many fairies, especially the omegas were taken by the hunters and never seen again. "We grew up with Melody being our mother figure when no one else could, but then our leader separated us from her, making sure we were trained to be fully pledged, hunters...Over those years, we would purposely allow fairies they've hunted escape during raids and they didn't have any evidence to prove that we betrayed them. But recently, they were going to auction Melody off, and we couldn't let them do that."

"You tried to save her I assume?"

Viktor expected a quick response but what he saw instead, from all four of those hunters, was expressions of depression and guilt. Otabek looked like he was about to break down but he just cleared his throat and carried on, "We tried to...The night before the auction was when it was our turn for the night shift so we spent an entire week planning for that night, we were so sure that we had what it takes to free her and run away with her somewhere far away. But that night, we got her out of her out of the cage she was locked in, we removed the chains, everything should have gone according to plan but...But then...We were ambushed, the rest of the hunters held us down, the leader knew what we were up to, he knew and right in front of all four of us he...That bastard, he just held his sword, making sure Melody was chained back up, being held down right in front of us he just...No mercy he just...A-And her screams...H-Her tears..." Otabek looked down, making sure he trembled and coughed while his eyes watered. "I-I'm sorry, it was too much..."

"What happened to the rest of you after the tragedy?"

"B-But before she died, she told us something, I don't know how but she got into our minds and told us to go find Prince Viktor Nikiforov and Prince Yuuri Katsuki...W-We didn't have time to even grasp what was going on when we were dragged away in chains, got the crests from our uniform ripped off, abused, and locked up, ready to execute each of us as their way of exiling us from their colt," Otabek took a few deep breaths to calm down as he told, "But we escaped, we caused an explosion big enough to make them all believe that we were dead, we broke out and made a run for our lives, hitching the closest fruit wagon heading out of town and left. We had no idea where to find you, we just wandered aimlessly for months until we got here."

Everyone who wasn't tied up was at a loss on what to do with this information they were just given, all the details did not have any flaws that it had to be believable but Viktor didn't want to take any chances. He pointed his sword just inches away from Otabek's face as he requested, "Do you have any proof that this fairy you tried to rescue is real and not someone you just made up?"

There was the complete silence that stretched for a moment until Otabek motioned his head to point to a back pocket he had. "In my back pocket, something Melody's mother left for her when she was born, and what she gave me before we were ambushed."

Viktor was hesitant but he cautiously approached the back pocket and using a small amount of his power, he was able to create enough wind to open up the pocket to pull out the item that was inside. Every guard behind him gasped, except for Yurio but was in shock just as much as Viktor was when the item was revealed. It was a silver bracelet that was tarnished with a red ruby in the shape of a fairy, Italian words engraved on it that clearly was the handwriting of that little fairy village's mayor who happened to be female, an omega, and was expecting before the raid, who was one of the supporters he got when he lost his family.

"You tried to save the mayor's daughter," Viktor whispered, the bracelet was in his hand before he placed it back in the pocket. "I need a moment with my guards before we make our final decision."

...

"That bracelet belonged to the mayor of that village?" Yurio remembered in a hushed voice as they circled around but made sure to stay close to their prisoners. "But it doesn't matter that they tried to save that girl, they failed in the end..."

"But they have the proof, the story, everything any real exile of the hunter has," Mila argued back.

"Are you saying that we should let them just roam around free then?" Yurio accused.

"Of course not, but we can't leave them out here either," Mila countered, "What if we left them, fairies who were supposed to be their last hope? They might go back and seek revenge by bringing the other hunters here."

"Either way if we let them go, the chances of the hunters finding our location will only be 100%," Seung-gil intervened with much thought, "We don't really have any choice but to take them with us to avoid any chaos."

"But letting them near other fairies, I don't think the village is ready for that," Yurio added, having a pretty solid point, "The only reason they allowed me to stay was because I was only a kid from a family who was allied with fairies back then but we're now talking about Fairy Hunters who have been exiled and on the run."

"You all make solid arguments," Viktor remarked, he was considering each argument each guard made as he tried to come up with a final decision, "Letting them go free will increase chances of being caught by Fairy Hunters, eventually being a danger for us, but if we let them roam our fairy village then it would cause some uneasiness with all the citizens there, they might not be up to the idea of seeing an ex-fairy hunter roaming the area..."

"Unless they don't go out in the village and remain in our prisons?" Mila tried to suggest.

"If I might suggest something Prince Viktor, to solve your predicament?"

They all turned around in confusion to see that it was Otabek who spoke up before Viktor could say anything, Yurio beat him to it, "Exactly what do you have for a suggestion that could solve our predicament about you?"

Otabek cleared his throat and explained his proposal, "I know this is too much but all I ask is that you give us one month in your fairy village, you could put us in your prisons, or in house arrest and completely avoid any citizen, anything you want to do with us. During that month, Prince Viktor will be the judge to see if before or by the end of the month, we have proven ourselves to be trustworthy enough to stay. If not, we will personally allow the Princes themselves to execute us so we pose no threat or harm to your home."

"The most secure area in the village is the Palace," Mila whispered, thinking about that proposal. "But what you suggested does sound fair, a bit too excessive but fair."

"Your decision Prince Nikiforov?" Otabek asked, making Yurio glare at him. If anything made Yurio feel uneasy about this was that those ex-hunters might be in the same Palace where his mama would be in, where anything could happen if he turns his back for one moment. He didn't want those hunters anywhere near his mama, but he knew that despite that, Viktor and Yuuri would stupidly risk their own lives to protect the lives of the citizens, it was the rule every member of royalty had to follow. If it meant sharing the same roof with hunters to protect the location of the village, he knew Viktor had no other choice.

As predicted, Viktor sighed and nodded, "Alright, one month...We give you one month but you will be under house arrest in the Palace where I can watch your progress and so you can far from the citizens, and you'll each have a guard following you everywhere in the Palace. You may be a friend of a fairy, but we have to take precautions."

"We completely understand sir," Otabek bowed his head down to show his gratefulness towards this gesture. _They've taken us in..._ "We'll be forever in your debt."

"Don't say that before your month is up asshole," Yurio hissed, clearly glaring down at him.

"Mila, Seung-gil, you two blind fold all four of them," Viktor ordered as said soldiers began to do what they have been told, "Yurio, I need you to gather the rest of the Elite team." But before Yurio could get going, Viktor placed his hand on his shoulder and whispered softly enough that it could only be heard between them, no one else, "I want you to restrain yourself from calling Yuuri 'mama', we have to hide everyone's secondary gender while those hunters are in the village..."

Yurio didn't need to ask why he just knew what Viktor's intentions were.

...

* * *

"They didn't," Phichit gasped in horror when Yuuri informed him of what has just occurred. "They can't be serious, it's too risky."

"But it'll be too risky to let them go out on their own, they know that we are around theses parts," Yuuri replied back in seriousness, finally opening his eyes. "Our best bet is to keep them here and let this month decide their fate...But for now, Phichit, I want you and Chris to inform the village of these circumstances, and also I want everyone to avoid mentioning their secondary gender at all costs, those hunters mustn't now which secondary gender we each are. I have a feeling that they are up to something, and we must take precautions at all costs."

"Yes, Prince Katuski."

 _I just hope I'm just being paranoid right now,_ Yuuri thought to himself worriedly. _For all our sakes._

* * *

 **Me: Welp, their first phase of their plan has begun *turns to V** **iktor* What are you doing?**

 **Viktor: *holding Yurio keeping him away from Otabek* I'm making sure Otabek doesn't hurt you!**

 **Otabek: But I don't plan on hurting him**

 **Yurio: THAT'S STORY OTABEK! MY OTABEK WOULDN'T HURT ME!**

 **Viktor: NOPE! I HAVE TO PROTECT YOU! THOSE TWO COULD BE ONE IN THE SAME**

 **Yurio: Oh really? Then that story Viktor from "Only You" who cheated on Yuuri and traumatized him, tortured him, must be the same as you then!?**

 **Viktor:...*lets Yurio go, falls to floor and cries***

 **Yuuri: VIKTOR!?**

 **Me: Crap you broke him Yurio!**

 **Otabek: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review, follow, and favorite to see the next chapter since the hunters have been taken in.**


	9. Chapter 9

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: TIME FOR THE NEW CHAPTER FOR ALL YOU OTAYURI FANS! *looks around* Where are Viktor and Yuuri? *facepalm* God damn it, don't tell me they went missing once again!  
**

 **Phichit: Yeah since Yurio broke Viktor at the last chapter, Yuuri had to take him on a trip to his parents Inn to take a soak in the hot springs and eat some katsudon until Viktor revives himself.**

 **Me: *facepalms again* Oh my god this staff really needs to stop breaking Viktor *opens my empty wallet* I seriously have no budget to replace him!**

 **Otabek: They still haven't paid you back from spending your money on the last story?**

 **Me: They paid back, just not with money, but with more bountiful official art**

 **Otabek: ...**

 **Yurio: Gross *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and remember that this hag does not own any of us or the anime except for the OC villain she created.**

 **Me: HEY I'M LITERALLY THE SAME AGE AS YOU YURIO!**

* * *

If there was one thing Otabek didn't expect of the fairies, was how cautious they were being, sure he knew that they have a lot to be cautious about but Prince Viktor is taking this to a whole different level. He, Sara, Michele, and Emil were all blindfolded, deprived of all sound, and all of sudden were floating in the thin air but he wasn't sure how high he was floating but he couldn't feel the ground anymore. _They're doing whatever it takes to make sure we don't see, hear, or feel the way to their village in case we were to get in contact with the other hunters...Clever._

However, what was really frustrating for Otabek was how clever those fairies are, especially Prince Viktor Nikiforov. From what their educators taught them, he was supposed to be able to tell which secondary gender a fairy was based on the scent their body releases, and alphas have the typically strong and spicy kind of scent, omegas have the scents that are heavenly while betas scents are more simple. For some reason, he couldn't smell anything out of the ordinary unless you count the forest smell that is coated with snow and powerful cold winds! He didn't expect those fairies to have their scents blocked by some kinds of substance which means that he really does have a month to confess those pests that he was on their side or at least find out which prince was the Alpha and Omega.

"Prince Viktor, with your wedding coming up do you really believe that this is wise?" Mila asked nervously as they flew those hunters closer to the border where they should meet up with Yurio and the others. "Even if we don't tell them our secondary genders, those hunters will still be able to smell our scents once our Anti-Scent potions wear off. You know Georgi can't keep making them all the time, we're going to need more potion makers."

"I know this is risky and this is happening at a terrible time but we don't have a choice..." Viktor sighed, trying very hard not to unleash his frustration of the situation. He honestly wanted to keep those hunters far away from Yurio and his Yuuri so they wouldn't hurt them more than they already have but life wasn't that fair. "But we already set our reasons, and you all must keep your guard up no matter what."

 _..._

"He can't be serious!" Leo gasped in shock as he, Guang-Hong, Georgi, JJ, and Minami. "Why would he allow those hunters to set foot in the palace in the fairy village of all places!? Once a hunter is always a hunter."

"We don't really have a choice," Yurio tried to explain but even he knew Viktor was crazy for deciding on this. "You haven't heard the story they told us in their defense to try to prove that they're exiles, they had all the proof...But we couldn't really let them go without risking them getting recaptured by other hunters and them giving away our village location."

"I just hope this won't end badly," Minami whispered with concern, and everyone else, especially Yurio, couldn't help but nod in agreement.

* * *

"The hunters have been placed in the dungeons for the time being your majesties," Minako reported in the throne room where the guards, royal advisors, and royal council were after Prince Viktor's were able to bring those four hunters in the village without any difficulty especially during the shrinking process. "And we're here now to discuss which soldier will be keeping guard on each one of them."

"Prince Viktor this is insane," Yakov interrupted with his growing rage. "We can't allow four hunters to wander through the castle, we don't know if they could really be trusted to be our allies."

"However, Yakov," Lilia responded before Viktor could even say a word, "If these four fairy hunters are on our side then they will certainly prove to be important for not only us but for all of the fairy kind. In my opinion, good or bad, they are the factors of our kingdoms existence and extinction of the hunters." The moment she stated that everyone in the room could only give her a look of confusion while they swallowed the question that was suspicious of her sanity. There had so many attempts the fairies of many different kingdoms have tried to find the main base of the Fairy Hunters but only to come home with lesser numbers and failure. To say that there is a possibility of the total extinction of the Fairy Hunters was just fools talk and to hear the most respected high member of the royal council say this sparked their concern.

"Explain yourself, Mistress Lilia," Yuuri finally spoke up from the silence that was stretching for far too long. "I'm interested to hear what possibilities you're seeing with this."

Lilia cleared her throat and explained with no hesitation, "If they claim to be friends of fairies and have escaped from the base where all the Fairy Hunters are hiding in, then they know the mysterious location of where our enemy is hiding in. I'm not saying that we should accept them right away but if they tell us what we need that is our first step to their alliance and the location of where we can end the reign of hunters, and if it's too dangerous then they will be kind enough to caution us...But if they prove to be just as evil as the enemy they serve well as a ransom for the hunters, they stop at nothing to bring home their men after all."

"A fair argument Lilia," Viktor put her words into deep thought, sure this could an opportunity to find the hunters but this seems too good to be true. "But we can't just demand them for the location of their base, we will only act when they are willing to tell us within time. Forcing a hunter never ends well...For now, we allow them to stay in the palace, they will sleep in the dungeons during the evening but throughout the day they will be watched by a soldier. Now the question is, which soldier will have to supervise which hunter?"

"But the soldier assigned to guard the hunter must be careful to cover their secondary gender," Yuuri reminded Viktor as everyone else nodded, "Friend or foe, we cannot endanger the soldiers or give those hunters too much information."

"If I may suggest Prince Yuuri and Prince Viktor, I have come up with the recommended soldiers suited for each hunter," Mari spoke up which earned everyone's attention especially Yurio, who was silently hoping he got the job so he could threaten the shit out of one of those hunters. _With me as one of the guards for one hunter will keep mama much safer than how those other idiots could..._ He thought to himself, not that he didn't think his comrades weren't strong, it was just that he couldn't trust them with his mama's safety. Then he suddenly mentally groaned, _I just hope I don't have to see that asshole hunter I had to fight again..._ "I've kept in mind to the strength of each soldier and from the battles that have occurred during the elite team's encounter with those hunters." Mari continued while she held a pretty thick folder. "And remember Prince Yuuri and Prince Viktor, the soldiers that were chosen are fully capable of handing the hunters."

"Then tell us already Princess Mari," Phichit seemed very intrigued with the chosen soldiers for the job. "Who gets the big job?"

"For the female hunter by the name of Sara, Mila Babicheva will be keeping an eye on her," Mari began, ignoring the silent victory cheer Mila was making right next to Yurio who could only try to ignore her. "One of the male hunter called Emil will be guarded by Jean-Jacques Leory, the other male by the name of Michele will be handled by Seung-gil Lee." JJ made his famous 'JJ Style' chant in a whisper while Mila was patting him on the back while Seung-gil only remained stoic as ever.

"And then there is their group leader, Otabek Altin," Mari read, at last, giving Yuuri and Viktor as serious grim look, "He is the most difficult since he is their leader and he is the one we must be wary of and we cannot risk him trying to figure out which secondary gender our soldiers are. So the perfect soldier to keep an eye on him during their stay will be Yuri Plisetsky."

"WHAT?!" Yurio, Viktor, Yakov, and even Yuuri shouted in shock.

"Now let me explain," Mari ignored their shocked expressions as she explained, "Yurio is a human which means he has no secondary gender and from the information, I saw from their first battle, I noticed how confused Altin was. He wasn't sure if Yurio was a fairy or a human, so making Yurio his guard will lower risk of him trying to use his leadership intelligence to try to figure out any secondary gender just in case he is a foe. If he is a friend then surely he wouldn't mind the confusion, and I feel confident that Yurio will be able to handle this hunter as from what I can tell from that fight of theirs."

"I have no other choice do I?" Yurio grumbled under his breath, seeing Mari confirm that with a firm nod. _I just had to be paired with THAT asshole. But since that asshole is the leader, I have no other choice but to babysit his ass from doing anything bad that could harm my mama!_

"As for the wedding, we'll have to cancel plannings for two weeks to see how it goes then," Yakov suggested much to Viktor's disappointment. "We cannot worry about the wedding and these hunters at the same time."

"We understand sir, we cannot allow ourselves to let our guard down," Yuuri agreed, much to Viktor's despair. "Prince Viktor did agree to be their judge of their time imprisoned here, I'll handle his royal duties so he can focus on his judgment towards those hunters."

With that, the meeting was dismissed.

...

Without any other choice, the decision was made, the soldiers chosen will make their way to the dungeons the next morning to begin this test of trust with those hunters being held in the cages of their prison. That night, Yurio was ready to get some sleep until the door of his room opened as he turned around to growl at the intruder until he calmed down at the sight of the _intruder_.

"Mama?" He gasped in surprise to see Yuuri walking inside, "You should be asleep, you used too much magic today which was stupid of you to do even if you wanted to stop all of our fights."

"I know but I wanted to check on you," Yuuri sheepishly admitted, pulling Yurio into an embrace. "We both know that I cannot do anything to get you out of this assigned task we gave you but I want you to be careful with this Otabek Altin...You're still my little Yurochka."

"I'll be careful, you should be more worried about that hunter because he'll be lucky to be allowed to breathe when I get through with him," Yurio reassured.

"He's still human Yuri," Yuuri reminded him.

"Still no guarantee that I won't kick his ass."

Yep, Yurio was going to be just fine...At least that what he thought until morning came.

* * *

 **Me: AHAHA poor innocent naive Yurio**

 **Yurio: WANT TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE MIDNIGHT!?**

 **Otabek: *holding Yurio back* Yura, you're not allowed to kill the author in her own author's notes. We can only kill her mentally with the new bits of Yuri on Ice events and audio and art that is released.**

 **Yurio: Like that audio of Viktor being disgusting and using love to get rid of that awesome demon from possessing Katsudon from that Yuri on Festival event?**

 **Me: *falls to floor that had a puddle of tears* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THOSE TWO ARE JUST SO HAPPY AND BEAUTIFUL TOGETHER!**

 **Yurio: Disgusting*turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this lame chapter and make sure to review, follow, and favorite to see the new chapter of another interaction between me and Otabek. Also if you are wondering about the audio Midnight is currently freaking out about, go to Tumblr and search Yuri on Festival, or search up this username who provided: "Gogoeeg"**


	10. Chapter 10

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: TIME FOR THE NEW CHAPTER FOR ALL YOU OTAYURI FANS! So sorry for not updating lately, Tumblr and summer assignments have been getting my attention but no worries, I've completed my vacation school tasks so here I am!**

 **Viktor: *enters the room looking dead inside* Whoever makes those fanfictions about me and Yuuri adopting Yurio made a grave mistake...He's a demon who breaks his dads with no remorse!**

 **Yuuri: *hands him another bowl of katsudon, ignoring him* Just ignore him, he's still upset with Yurio's comment two chapters ago.**

 **Yurio: He deserved it!**

 **Me: ...*turns away from them and to audience* Alright guys I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember that I, unfortunately, do not own the Yuri on Ice characters or the anime, they belong to our beloved goddess and creator Kubo-sensei, and wish our little skating family luck with the drama!**

 **Yurio: THEY'RE NOT MY FAMILY!**

* * *

"We get imprisoned even if we came to make peace," Michele mumbled under his breath as he picked a spoonful of oatmeal that was given to them for breakfast, for a bunch of mysterious fairies, they sure know how to cook.

"If this is one of the conditions the fairies set for us to earn their trust by the end of the month then we should accept their terms with good grace," Sara reminded him as he only grumbled in response since he knew she was right. "I wonder what they're going to do us today? For a dungeon, they do have style." On cue, she pointed to hung up paintings in silver and gold frames of nature, romance, and even animals! "Great art skills."

"Aw thank you," A voice interrupted, startling the group only to see one of the fairy soldiers called Mila entering with a smile on her face. "I painted most of these during my spare time when I'm bored."

"That's nice I guess," Michele commented awkwardly, seeing how there was a lot of paintings on the wall in front of them. "You seem to get bored a lot."

"And you seem to get angry a lot," Another voice entered, but his tone of voice was more serious. "Seung-gil Lee," He introduced himself as he sensed Michele fighting the urge to hiss at him so he glared at him that sent chills at Emil's and Sara's spines. "And I'm not interested in your twin sister so you can stop planning to destroy me."

"Huh?! How did you know that?" Michele gasped, not sure if he should be scared or angry.

"He could read your mind, Mickey!" Emil realized with astonishment, his hands on his cheeks while his mouth made an 'O' shaped. "Is he our executor?! Did we already fail the month trial for not eating breakfast fast enough?"

"Of course not you idiot!" Michele snapped at his next door partner, punching the wall of his cell since his fist couldn't reach Emil. "They must here for a different reason."

"For someone with anger issues, you're pretty smart," An overconfident voice commented as the next soldier entered the room who happens to be JJ as he explained. "We're not here to execute anyone yet, you still have your month to prove your innocence. But you four can't really spend that time in the dungeons, it's pretty boring down here and you aren't really allowed to roam the kingdom by yourselves so that's when we come in. We're technically your escorts who will be watching each of you in case you plan anything fishy when you're alone."

"If that's what it takes to earn your kingdom's trust then we don't mind being stalked every second of the day," Sara sighed with understanding, then pointing to Mila, "But fair Mila is going to be my guard right? I rather have a soldier who is the same gender as me to guard me than a man, it would do my brother some good anyway."

"Well, you're in luck because I'm assigned to you," Mila smirked, walked over in front of the cell Sara was in as she bowed down with delight, "I do believe we've gotten on the wrong foot yesterday with the whole fight...I do hope you turn out innocent by the end of this, you're too pretty to be considered evil and imprisoned for life."

"Mila, we're only here allow them to have some fresh air and to keep on eye on them," Seung-gil reminded, holding the keys as he unlocked the cell doors of Sara, Michele, and Emil. "Not to flirt with them for no reason."

Mila only pouted as she grabbed Sara's hand to gently pull her out and handed her a change of clothes, "You're so mean Seung-gil! Well, I'm off to escort this fair lady to a changing room so she could get out of those rags and dress into something more suitable."

The moment the two were out of sight, JJ shook his head and lightly chuckled, "Women, they always go in little groups." He then turned to Emil, making a serious face that is easily mistaken for a cocky look instead, "Emil my man, I'm going to be your soldier to keep you in check so just tell me where you want to go and I'll keep my eye on you, just not outside this palace of course...But first, we got to put you in something more your style, the leather on you is too much."

"Oh, am I going to be dressed in plants?" Emil asked with starry gaze eyes, his fist pumped up with excitement.

"Uh no," JJ blinked once and twice, staring at him as if he was speaking in a foreign language. "We're just going to give you regular clothes that we wear on common days, nothing fancy or green. You, humans, have to stop assuming that we dress in plants." He stopped to laugh for a while before motioning Emil to follow him, "You're nearly as funny as my fiance, let's hope your jokes can prove you're an ally."

At this point, it was just Seung-gil, Michele, and Otabek as the stoic soldier approached the male twin and stated, "You should come with me to start your day, Prince Viktor insisted at all four of you should be clothed into something suitable. You can have some fresh air while you're at it."

"What am I to you, a dog?" Michele hissed back, even though he was here for a mission, his anger cannot be tamed.

"A dead one if you don't cooperate, trust me I've dealt with more angrier brats than you are," Seung-gil simply replied, which shut Michele up as the stoic soldier led him away but not only he turned to where was Otabek was still sitting down on the wooden bed in his cell. "The soldier Yuri Plisetsky will be arriving soon to take responsibility for you, and a word of caution: Do not provoke him." And with that, Seung-gil and Michele were out of the dungeons, leaving Otabek with the silence and the bit of dim light the small dungeon windows provided.

 _Well they seem to be getting along fine,_ Otabek thought to himself, his head laid against the stone wall as he looked up at the ceiling with his eyes closed. His thoughts were soon interrupted when he heard the door of the entrance burst open with a loud _SLAM_ which made him open his eyes to see the angry intruder. It turned out to be the same blonde teen he was fighting with yesterday who was wearing a very pissed off expression as he approached his cell. _So his name is Yuri Plisetsky...If he wasn't on their side then he'd make a fine hunter._

"What are you staring at asshole?" Yurio grumbled under his breath. _It's only been ten seconds and I already want to kill him just for staring at me as if he hasn't seen a soldier before._ "You're Otabek Altin right?"

"You should know, I did say my name during our little quarrel yesterday," Otabek answered, only to see Yuri growl and then with much angry force, throw some clothes at him and then grit his teeth.

"I've been told to make sure you get changed into some decent clothes," Yurio mumbled, turning around to look away from him, "I'm not letting you out and you're here by yourself so get dressed here!"

"So I take that I'm going to be staying in here for awhile according to your wishes?" Otabek asked as he got up to pick up the clothing he got which was just a simple gray cotton tunic and black pants along with brown shoes. He looked up to see that Yuri still had his back facing him so he had no choice to get dressed starting with the pants since the faster he got changed, the less awkward."You seem to have more anger issues than my friend Michele if you hate me enough to keep me inside the darkness of the dungeons."

"Oh I wish I could just keep you inside this place to rot but Prince Nikiforov gave me orders to make sure you at least get some fresh air," Yuri muttered with disappointment as he crossed his arms. "Don't expect me to fall for any of your tricks, I don't trust you so don't expect me to share stories and make friendship bracelets with you."

"I don't expect to hear any story from you, you'd probably think I'd pity you if I heard any," Otabek replied, now switching to the tunic. He didn't want to admit it, mainly because he didn't realize how he was finding Yuri's blunt tone somewhat captivating. A challenge that he'd like to see how he'll be able to handle soon. "And friendship bracelets sounds too ridiculous to consider. If you want a score to settle, give me a sword and we can both settle it if you want."

Yurio on the other hand, despite having his back facing Otabek, his eyes widened a bit at the reply he received. Honestly, this Otabek wasn't like the other three ex-hunter idiots who are just too annoying to handle, in fact, this person was different. "You seem to know what to say to try to get to my good graces but as much as I love to slice you up, I'm not really allowed to let you handle a sword or slice you up unless you try anything funny."

There was a moment of silence until he heard a dry chuckle from Otabek who answered, "I'm already done with funny business but that depends on what you want from me or what you want me to be."

Yurio only gritted his teeth as he growled, "I want you to cut the whole riddles and sweet talk crap and make sure you don't get yourself killed by my hand."

"I'm done getting dressed," Otabek announced, much to Yurio's surprise since he was expecting a reply from his comment and when he turned around to see the now dressed ex-hunter sitting on the bed and get an unexpected response, "And I look forward to your attempts to end me by the end of the month."

 _An overconfident asshole to add..._ Yurio thought to himself in annoyance as he unlocked the doors of the cell while Otabek stepped out only to get his hands handcuffed as the blonde bluntly stated, "You want trust, then bear with the bullshit thrown at you and don't use any fancy words on me...Your words might have worked on Prince Nikiforov and the rest of the guards but you're going to need a lot more than words to get my trust. Learn how to do that then maybe you might not end up getting your head sliced by me before the deadline."

 _And maybe before the month ends, I can see just what you are planning behind those words of yours..._ Yurio added in his thoughts, looking away from Otabek as he led him out of the dungeons. _He'll never get my trust._

 _I'm never going to get his trust if he still thinks I'm no ally,_ Otabek was thinking to himself at the same time. _And before this month ends, I'm going to find out just who you are Yuri Plisetsky, and why you look like a fairy when I can sense that you are no magical creature._

* * *

 **Me: Yes very interesting interaction**

 **Yurio: Not bad...What are you planning Midnight, you're making that creepy smile again**

 **Me: Oh just thinking of the next chapter, oh this will be the greatest story I will ever create for Otayuri!**

 **Otabek: This is the only story you created for Otayuri -_-**

 **Me: STILL!**

 **Yurio: *Turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter and make sure to review, follow, and favorite to see the next chapter *reads slip I handed him* next chapter might have a recreation of the motorcycle scene...WHAT DOES THAT MEAN HAG!?**

 **Me: I'M LITERALLY THE SAME AGE AS YOU YURIO!**


	11. Chapter 11

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: TIME FOR THE NEW CHAPTER FOR ALL YOU OTAYURI FANS! *looks around for Podium family* AND WHERE'S THE PODIUM FAMILY!? God, they do this all the time!**

 **Chris: *walks in* Actually this time it's your doing but not because of your stories, it's really your contract.**

 **Me: My contract I made each of you sign?**

 **Phichit: Yep! Your contract has a vacation week for the podium party to take a break from the A/Ns in this story so we're their replacements! They seemed very happy when they ran out to their vacation, especially Viktor.**

 **Me: Of course he is,*facepalm* Those vacation offers are a mistake**

 **Minami: *jumps in and turns to audience* Midnight-sensei hopes you enjoy this chapter and remember that she does not own any of us or the anime except for the villain OC she created.**

 **Me: ...*whispers*Minami, you're older than me T-T**

* * *

Yurio saw how this Otabek Altin was very different especially since he respectively listens to everything he says, agrees with him, and even take orders without complaint or defiance. It's been a week since they had to do daily routine of going for a stroll around the castle for fresh air and no odd behavior other than complete obedience.

Makes him _too_ well behaved for a Fairy Hunter who was just exiled and _lost_ a special fairy friend. "You're oddly cooperating too much for someone who used to be a Fairy Hunter," Yurio commented with his arms crossed while they were walking through the palace gardens since it was part of the agenda of getting fresh air. He was actually thankful that Yuuri was too busy this week that he wasn't able to walk through the gardens like he normally did. The farther his mama was from the fairy hunter the better, at least for the time being.

"What can I say?" Otabek replied back with a sigh, "I was more of a loner and an outsider to them so I didn't quite fit in with them...I only did their dirty work in silence to keep Melody alive." To be honest with himself, Otabek was feeling frustrated with the fact that a week has already passed and he couldn't spot Prince Katsuki anywhere, no one in his team saw him either! Prince Nikiforov popped in to chat for a bit but other than him, he found no sign of the other Prince and it didn't help that he or his teammates couldn't find a clue that could at least hint what secondary gender Prince Nikiforov was!

"A loner who happens to have a few friends," Yurio retorted, breaking Otabek from his thoughts, although Yurio knew he was being a hypocrite to himself since he barely wanted to interact with anyone in the palace to befriend them. The only exceptions were Yuuri but he was his mama and the Nishigori family but not considered friends but more like part of a family.

"What can I say, they wouldn't leave me alone," Otabek lightly smiled, slightly hoping that Yurio would lighten up and trust him but he can't keep his hopes too high.

Yurio caught that small bit of hope on Otabek's face as he looked away and huffed, "Don't try to think that just because we're talking that you're earning my trust. You might have gotten good luck on your side to keep you sane but will that luck help you now?"

"I honestly don't know, but I'm still around here alive," Otabek looked down, finding it oddly humorous how Yuri crushed that hope within seconds. "For now at least, you just gotta love the knowledge of how much time you got before your time might be up.."

"You're very optimistic about your future," Yurio remarked, hiding a small smirk as the sarcasm but mentally scolding himself for finding a hunter humorous.

Yurio stayed silent and before he could make a response, the blueberry bushes that were behind them suddenly began to shake, making him draw his sword out while Otabek was looking around to turn anything into a weapon but only found plants! "SHOW YOURSELF! I know you're there!" Yurio shouted with anger, stepping closer to the blueberry bushes that continued to move while muffled giggles came out of them during the process. "If you don't show yourselves then I have no choice but to strike whoever you are and slice you up!"

There was a moment of silence until the bushes parted ways to reveal three small fairies who had brown hair tied in ponytails dressed in blue, pink, and purple jumping towards Yurio who only backed away a few steps in horror while Otabek blinked once and twice to see if his mind wasn't playing any tricks. Nope he was definitely seeing three little fairy girls ambushing the soldier to the ground while they chattered:

"If you slice us up then our mom would kill you Yurio!"

"Hi Yurio, we came to visit you!"

"Is that the ex-fairy hunter you're assigned to guard?"

"Yurio how are you going to handle him if he's taller than you?"

"Never doubt Yurio's strength!"

"Yurio when are you going to visit us again?"

On cue, all three of them stared at Otabek as if he was some lost treasure they finally found and before he knew it, he was surrounded by those same three fairies who were just asking him different questions and inspecting him:

"Are you really an exile?"

"What was it like being a Fairy Hunter?"

"Did you have to live underground?"

"What do you think of this place?"

"Are you really our friends now?"

"Whoa look at those huge muscles!"

"AXEL, LUTZ, LOOP!" Yurio shouted with authority once he got up from falling down on his back and on cue the girls got quiet while two of them were holding Otabek's arms and the last one was lifting his foot. "Put him down right now and why are you three here?!"

"Yurio?" Otabek questioned that name since the soldier did say his name was Yuri Plisetsky as he looked over at Yuri who huffed with annoyance.

"That's the nickname everyone calls me by," He quickly explained, then placing his attention at the triplets. "As for you three, again, why are you here? Where are your parents? Scratch that, do they even know you're here?!"

"Well they sorta know," Axel, the fairy dressed in the purple dress with two ponytails on her head, began to answer, "But you see they were kinda against the idea of us visiting you to just see the ex-fairy hunter you were watching over so-"

"We decided to go on ahead without their permission," Loop, the one dressed in pink with on ponytail, continued, "And the first place we thought about checking out was here."

Lutz, the final sister dressed in blue and had one pony tail, finished the explanation, "And then we just hid in the bushes when we heard you guys approaching. And now that we answered everything you wanted to know...We have questions to ask that must be answered." With that, the girls then continued their constant questions and inspection of Otabek while the ex-hunter was struggling to get them to stop while Yurio was trying his best to pry them off of him!

"So how come your eyes don't glow like what our story book told us?"

"Why does your kind always wear leather?"

"What happens when you get exiled, is it like a ceremony or something?"

"GIRLS STOP IT!"

Before Yurio could even bark some orders at Otabek, vines suddenly appeared from underground as they wrapped themselves around Axel, Lutz, and Loop then separated them from Otabek! "Huh," Yurio blinked twice, seeing the vines lifting the girls up about six feet up who began to whine.

"Oh no we've be caught!"

"Yuuri is going to take us back to our parents for sure!"

"No, we still need to get our questions answered!"

"We're in trouble now!"

"Yuuri is scarier than our mom!"

"This isn't fair!"

Otabek on the other hand was feeling confused with what was going on! The last time he saw those moving vines it was when they dragged him and Yurio from their spot of their fight in the middle of the forest and to the spot where Prince Viktor was waiting for them. Then there's the fact that the triplets were calling Yurio "Yuuri", which didn't make any sense since they've already addressed the blonde soldier with the nickname so why change it. That was when he suddenly heard Yurio gasp and bow down to someone who was approaching the gardens.

"Why are you here?" Yurio questioned, feeling mentally frustrated as he wondered why couldn't his plans for the day just islay the way they were without disruptions interfering. "Don't you have some royal duties to attend to, your highness?"

"I apologize for the intrusion but one of my royal duties consisted of finding and returning missing triplets to their parents who are worried sick about them since they disappeared," A new voice responded with such well manners!

 _Your highness?_ Otabek questioned in awe, knowing very well that Prince Viktor wasn't here or the cause of those vines since he had ice powers, and it couldn't possibly be Yurio. He looked towards the direction Yurio was looking at, where the voice came from, and his eyes widened in realization of the person approaching them. Dressed in a dark blue robe that sparkled that mostly covered his plain light blue button down shirt and black pants, then the small crown that was in a form of vines and roses of silver on his raven hair, brown eyes with blue framed glasses, a Japanese fairy dressed as royal indeed. _This isn't Prince Viktor Nikiforov...This is Prince Yuuri Katsuki! The fairy Prince who was able to escape from the Raid of Hasetsu._

"As for you three," Prince Yuuri continued, addressing the girls who he had tied up in his vines, lowering them down to his level where they could see the lens of his glasses shine brightly to cover the cold glare he was making, "Axel, Lutz, and Loop, do you three honestly think it was wise to just run off from your parents and sneak into the palace when more security has been put up? You three could have gotten hurt and you already made your mother angry."

"Then I guess I'll leave you with the triplets then Prince Katsuki," Yurio calmly interrupted, bowing once more to Yuuri before he was shoving Otabek to get away from the garden as he whispered hastily, "As much as I hate you, I rather not have you witness Prince Katsuki's wrath, it makes bystanders perish within the first three seconds."

"Thanks, I think," Otabek mumbled, he wasn't sure if Yurio was okay with him or not. Maybe he was slowly trusting him and is allowing him to get a chance.

"I rather have you perish but I can't," Yurio interrupted his thoughts, "You had enough fresh air, so you're going back to the dungeons."

"That sounds nice. But for the record, why must you be the one with the nickname? I get that having two Yuris in the palace must be confusing but the Prince seems very kind and should have gotten the new name instead of you."

"Don't push it Altin," Yurio growled until his expression slightly softened as he added "Oh yeah, tomorrow Prince Nikiforov wants us at his throne room...Apparently he has an important mission for us that involves leaving the castle," Yurio silently told him, not wanting to look at him straight in the eye.

"It's only been a week, does he now trust me enough to be outside the kingdom?"

"Not even close," Yurio mumbled under his breath. "You're pushing your luck asshole."

"Would I really be pushing my luck if I asked you to be my friend since I'm not allowed to interact with anyone but you?" Otabek asked suddenly, knowing very well that he was pushing buttons now as Yurio stopped on his trails before glaring at him.

"The day we become friends will be that you save my ass and that will never happen." With that he was pushing Otabek forward to keep moving.

Well it was a start for Otabek, a very slow start.

* * *

 **Me: Sorry no motorcycle scene yet! But you can see their interactions are good right?**

 **Phichit: oh what does Viktor have planned for them?**

 **Chris: *reads script of next chapter* apparently something with going to a human village**

 **Me:Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhush Chris, no spoilers for now because I'm already dead from binge watching Voltron and so not in the mood**

 **Chris:Aw, it'll be okay Midnight. We all know you take your frustration out on your fanfiction and readers, nothing to be ashamed of *hugs me***

 **Me: That's not what I meant and can you please let me go, I don't feel comfortable with you hugging me!**

 **Minami: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter make sure to review, favorite and follow to get a new chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: TIME FOR THE NEW CHAPTER FOR ALL YOU OTAYURI FANS!  
**

 **Minako: *Looks around* I see that the Podium family are still on vacation**

 **Me: Yep, they sure are taking their damn sweet time enjoying it...*sinister giggle* But they better prepare themselves when they get back because they're in for hell**

 **Yuuko: *reading my script of this fic* Whoa, this is so intense Midnight, I don't know if I can stop myself from spoiling anything for anyone especially Yurio, Yuuri, or even Viktor!**

 **Me: Crap! You weren't supposed to read that! *impressed look* But I am impressed that you're handling this well. Just don't tell Viktor or he'll break even worse than he did at the Hearts of Ice incident.**

 **Mari: It can't be that bad Yuuko *reads script***

 **Minako + Lilia: Yeah I'd like to see that too *reads the script too***

 **Me: Oh god**

 **Yuuko: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, remember that she does not own any of us except for the OC villain and also to try to see what will be Mari's, Minako's, and Lilia's reactions to the script.**

* * *

"I'm so glad that you two were able to make it, well you're a little late but you're here at long last," Viktor smiled, waving at Yurio and Otabek who just entered the throne room. "I was beginning to think that you wouldn't inform Mr. Altin of the message." Despite the light tone Viktor was using, Otabek and Yurio both knew that this call for their presence was serious and requires full attention.

"Believe me, your highness, if it was my way then I wouldn't hesitate to forget that message and never tell him," Yurio muttered under his breath, making a quick formal bow before crossing his arms. "But I can't disobey orders, so what do you need that requires both of our presences in the same room. Did you already pass judgment?"

"Much to your disappointment, I have not," Viktor replied with his smile now gone to straight and thin, trying to restrain a single sound of amusement at how angry Yurio looked just by hearing that. "I've called you for a different matter Yuri, as you know, there is a human village that lives near this kingdom in which I have to send one of the soldiers there for a very important week long mission every two months and your name has been chosen."

Otabek blinked once, he was so sure he might have misheard Prince Viktor just by the look at how he could see the dark aura of anger seeping out of Yurios thin body but the young knight only discarded his judgment. Yurio was ready to say some rather colorful words but he cleared his throat and as calmly as he could try to do, he responded to the fairy prince, "Your highness, wouldn't it be easier to just pick another name since I am assigned to keep an eye on Otabek Altin? If you did that then surely there wouldn't be any problems, to begin with."

There was a short moment of silence between them, although it nearly felt like an eternity to Otabek. He was lost as to what was going on between the prince and the soldier next to him but whatever this 'important' mission is, he knew he had to gain more details of the matter than what he had heard. Information like this might surely come to his favor to his plan that was already in motion.

However, he suddenly saw Viktor smile once more as the prince chuckled, "Now Sir Plisetsky, you of all knights should know that one cannot simply choose another name from the 'Choosing Processor', it can only be down once every two months and you of all people know the importance of these missions. Unfortunately, I cannot leave Otabek Altin in the hands of another soldier since you are the chosen soldier capable of keeping him in check which is why I will allow Chris to join you two on this mission. He will assist you in making sure nothing goes wrong."

On cue, Otabek saw the one called 'Chris' enter the throne room with an eager smile while Yurio finally exploded and began to shout at the prince. He had hoped he wouldn't see much of Chris whom he had met during his first week after feeling that man's hand touch his rear. It was a moment he wishes to forget in due time but now, he saw this little mission as an opportunity to earn their trust and be able to put the next step of his plan into action.

"You can't be serious Prince Viktor," Yurio growled but before he could add anything else, Chris held his hand out to silence the teen and speak;

"He is very serious Yuri Plisetsky, we can't just allow the ex-fairy hunters to pull all the efforts for a possible alliance," He explained with sincerity that it was impossible to think that he was the same man who touches people's rear ends! "We as the fairies must play our part and earn their trust as well, allowing them to be treated as human beings not property on the verge of being stored away or burned. If we were not to show these people just a little mercy then surely we'd be just as horrible beings as the Fairy Hunters themselves who wish to bring harm to others."

"But the choice is yours, Otabek," Viktor added, now all their attention turning to the ex-hunter. "You can choose to go along with Yuri since he is your assigned keeper or you can stay here and we can arrange something for you."

Otabek knew he had to remain true, be as convincing of an ally as he could be so he bowed down and replied, "I wish to go along with Yuri and Chris, they may use whatever means necessary to keep me in line. If you are showing me this much trust to be outside the protection of your kingdom while being surveilled then I must respect and honor your decision Prince Nikiforov and act upon your wishes. And if I am to stray far then the soldiers have the right to put me down if it is necessary."

Viktor tapped his chin for two seconds before releasing a sigh, "Then you have my permission to join them but be warned that you will still be restricted from knowing the path to and from this kingdom. I apologize if that may offend you but as a Prince, I have my precautions."

"No offensive was taken, your highness."

With that, the trio was dismissed to get ready for their week long mission, and once both Chris and Viktor were out of earshot, Yurio harshly whispered to Otabek, "You should have stayed here you idiot, choosing to take the mission is the worst idea you could have possibly taken."

"Really?" Otabek asked with confusion, "How could be horrible if it is a mission for his highness."

Yurio was silent for a moment as he looked down, he honestly had no idea why he was telling him this but when he looked back to Otabek, he simply answered, "These missions aren't really that important as Prince Viktor makes them sound like."

"Huh?"

* * *

Viktor walked away from the throne room, heading down the hall, down the stairs until he was in front of a wooden door that was the Study Chambers. He opened it only to be greeted by Yuuri and Phichit sitting on chairs by the desk, patiently waiting for his arrival. There was a long silence between them for a moment until Viktor shut the doors shut behind him was when the silence broke. "Are you sure that this was a good idea Prince Viktor," Phichit cautiously asked as he stood up from his chair, "Don't you think you're allowing the team leader to have a little too much freedom?"

"It might be reckless but one trip to the village where there are not enough fairies to overpower him can prove whether or not he is on our side," Viktor explained, leaning against the desk with his arms crossed. "Like Chris explained, if we keep a tight grip on them for too long, we might lose it all."

"Or fall for a trap," Phichit countered. "The hunters are known for being tricky and mysterious enough to mess with all our judgment."

"Trap or not, we've taken every precaution necessary," Yuuri intervened with a calm tone, "If there is a trap, we can at least take comfort in knowing that at least the next generation will have a chance to grow."

"Between you and me, I honestly hope it doesn't come down to that," Phichit sighed, fearing how bad things might go in the future. "But I know that as part of royal lines, you both have a duty to ensure the guaranteed safety of the kingdom."

* * *

Any thoughts about how serious, how productive, how strong, and intelligent, basically any thought that made Prince Viktor Nikiforov seem like the God-like fairy everyone in the Hunters tribe fears, has completely disappeared from Otabek's mind the moment, he, Yurio, and Chris finally arrived at the village that happened to be hosting a Winter Festival! Not to mention that the scroll that held their task just happened to be a list of merchandise to either buy or win to bring back to the kingdom since both Princes were too busy in the palace to do the activities themselves since they have preparations to organize. He was impressed that Chris looked the same but dressed more accordingly to the common folk like he and Yurio were and he managed to make his wings disappear from sight, easily fooling the eyes of naive villagers.

"Prince Yuuri and Prince Viktor usually take this turn every year but the poor guys are so busy and overwhelmed to even take a break," Chris sighed, reading the list while ignoring the shocked look Otabek made and the unamused expression on Yurio's face. "And he seems to have used his human identity to book you a show Yurio, now we have this week to get as much done. So just relax and enjoy your time, most soldiers would kill to be in your place right now."

"Your prince seems to be more of a man child," Otabek commented, reading the list only to see that there were some plushies mentions here and there. "How is he the same person from day 1?"

"He never was," Yurio groaned, facepalming when he saw that he indeed had a show to do the next day in fact, "And the damn moron forgot about what happened the last time he dragged me to a show!"

"Come now you two," Chris reassured with a smile as he pointed to the fun festivities in front of them. "We were given a chance to have fun for a mission, honestly who wouldn't want to be here right now?"

 _I rather stay in the palace and let some other idiots take my place._ Both Yurio and Otabek begged, not acknowledging the fact that they had the same thought.

* * *

 **Lilia+Minako+Mari: *finished reading the script***

 **Lilia: I must confess, this is indeed a work of art.**

 **Me: Huh? 0.0**

 **Minako: Ohh man, Viktor, Yuuri, Otabek, and Yurio have no idea of the hell coming their way! This is brilliant, how are you not famous yet Midnight?**

 **Mari: This type of torture toward my younger brother is not really what I would appreciate, but I admit, this is a work of art that must be written as soon as possible.**

 **Me; *teary eyes* Finally someone understands my work!**

 **Yuuko: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review to get a new chapter faster and to see what kind of show does Yurio have to perform that has to do with him feeling bitter about it now.**


	13. Chapter 13

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: TIME FOR THE NEW CHAPTER FOR ALL YOU OTAYURI FANS!  
**

 **Lilia: I see that Viktor, Yuri, and Japanese Yuuri have not returned from their vacation and it's now passed their vacation time. Do you think they're hiding from you Midnight?**

 **Me: *looks around* You're right. That means I have to send out my hunters and huntresses.**

 **Minako: You could actually afford that?**

 **Me: Yeah, with juicy opportunities of new pictures to post online**

 **Axel+Lutz+Loop: *enters the room* YOUR HUNTRESSES ARE AT YOUR SERVICE GREAT MIDNIGHT!**

 **Mari: ... *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, make sure to remember that she does not own any of us except for the villain OC and to pray for the podium family's sorry souls since they're going to be hunted down now.**

 **Me: HUNTRESSES, GO OFF TO YOUR MISSION TO RETRIEVE THE FAMILY!**

* * *

"Yurio, you're up next after a couple more acts after my time in the spotlight, so just enjoy the show with the audience" Chris smirked before disappearing into the red curtains and on stage where a roar of cheer from the audience. He was dressed in black tights that were shorts and red feathers that decorated most of his chest with some glitter on his face, basically dressed to show off his beauty. Meanwhile, Yurio was only standing by fighting the urge not to throw up but it was getting hard enough as it is until he dragged Otabek out of the backstage and into the audience. Otabek, on the other hand, only looked away, wondering how on earth such a man could wear such exposing clothing in the middle of winter! But what confuses him the most was how loud those villagers were cheering for Chris especially when they made it outside to see what was going on.

There on stage Chris was having the time of his life twirling around a pole made out of steel as the crowd applauded like the thirsty humans they were, at least Otabek had hoped they were just drunk from the liquor served. He could hear Yurio gagging and trying to look away which he might end up doing in the next ten seconds until his ears heard some comments from the crowd:

"Too bad it's just him this year."

"I was hoping for his two partners to join him. They were incredible last year."

"Sure, but Eros is the best partner for Switz Rose here."

"Ah yes, Eros and Switz Rose, now those performances were incredible."

"I wonder why Eros couldn't join this year."

"He must be busy, but what wouldn't I give to see Eros and Gold again."

"They must be married by now, they were so in love."

Otabek blinked once, then twice, wondering if he was listening to those comments careful but hearing the repeated names 'Eros' and 'Gold', he was hearing them correctly. He tapped Yurio's shoulders and asked in a hushed tone so no one else would hear him, "Um, who are 'Eros' and 'Gold'? Does Chris know whoever those guys are?"

For some reason, Yurio' face turned a little green as he covered his mouth then run away to a dark corner, leaving Otabek to stand there alone confused. However, his first question wasn't quiet enough since some of the men in front of him turned around and ambushed him with answers to his question.

"You haven't heard of 'Gold' or even the famous 'Eros'?"

"They're the most amazing dancers this village has ever seen but they only perform once every year."

"First it was just Eros and Swtiz Rose doing duets and solos for three years and then two years ago it was all three of them until last year we only saw Eros and Gold."

"And now this year it's just Switz Rose."

"You should have come here five years away, then you would see true beauty from Eros. His mesmerizing brown eyes slicked black hair and occasionally wearing his glasses, it is like we are in the presence of an angel."

"Then there's gold, beautiful silver hair, enchanting blue eyes that make women and men fall for his charm but he only stands out when he is doing some routine with Eros. Together they are like gods and they're such a wonderful couple together, I do hope they get married since last year Gold did announce that he was to propose to Eros anytime soon."

"I see," Otabek sighed until he suddenly realized some of the details that stood out. _Brown eyes, wears glasses, black hair...Silver hair, and blue eyes...A couple who by now should be engaged...There's just no way._ His head was spinning with confusion, he couldn't find the nerves to even consider the possibility of what these clues are telling him!, _No, there must be some mistake. They must be talking two completely different humans who know Chris and are friends of the fairies! Yes, that's it, there is no way two respected fairy princes' would even be apart of some act so scandalous!_ Suddenly he felt a trembling hand tap his shoulder as he looked back only to see Yurio looking pale and completely traumatized!

"I'm afraid your suspicions are correct," Was all Yurio whispered, pretty much confirming Otabek's fears.

 _WHAT?! Prince Katuski and Prince Nikiforov used to pole dance in this festival every year!?_ His mind exploded with no hope of recovery of what he had just heard and will never forget. _I'd understand if it was Prince Viktor who does this but Prince Yuuri seems like the kind of person who is serious, responsible, well dignified, and reserved! Both men at this point sound like alphas if they're bold enough to pull something so undignifying...But they can't both be alphas, one of them has to be the omega in order for the mission to work!_ "B-but I just can't see it...It's unbelievable."

 _I almost feel sorry for him,_ Yurio sighed, swallowing the urge to throw up again. He never truly recovered from having to witness his mama of all fairies to present himself in such a undignifying display for five years, most of those times was because whoever accompanied them on this trip, they'd always get Yuuri drank off his ass to function. Then to have Viktor and Chris in the picture was just too horrifying for his mind to process, to be honest, Viktor was one of the people who would trick Yuuri to drink too much, to begin with! Giving Yurio all the more reason to be pissed and annoyed with Viktor. "Don't let first impressions fool you, idiot, you're just lucky to only see Chris up there."

 _..._

"Achoo!"

Mari looked over only to see that it was Viktor who happened to sneeze just as they were passing each other in the hallways. "Viktor, are you coming down with a cold or something?"

"Oh no, I'm fine really," Viktor reassured with a smile. "It's just a sneeze, that's all. Maybe it must be all this dust."

"Or some of the villagers talking about the famous 'Gold' and 'Eros' duo since they're not accompanying 'Switz Rose' this year," Mari simply suggested since she knew that around this time was when the litter performances began. She nearly got a heart attack when she first heard of her younger brother pole dancing but she didn't a stop to it since her brother was drunk and he didn't do that bad as a performer. "You two are going to give the entire kingdom more heart attacks than usual once you and Yuuri are married. You know that right?"

"Come now we can't be that bad," Viktor chuckled with delight but he couldn't help but wonder how Yurio, Otabek, and Chris are doing in the festival.

...

"Whew, that was so much fun even without Eros and Gold," Chris smiled, dressed back in regular clothing while wiping some sweat from his forehead once he was done with his performance. However, Yurio and Otabek could not agree with him at the least since they both look so dead on the inside, well, mostly Otabek. "You know, since we have to wait a while for Yurio to perform, let's go enjoy some of these booths they have up. My treat boys."

"Just buy me a mask, pervert," Yurio huffed with annoyance. "It's bad enough you brought me here and arrange an act for me."

"What could be worse than performing something that totally isn't going to be pole dancing?" Otabek asked with confusion until he suddenly heard loud squeals coming from numerous girls making him jump a bit.

"Yuri's Angels," Chris simply answered with a smile while Yurio visibly paled. "Looks like they found him early."

* * *

 **Axel+Lutz+Loop: *burst in* WE GOT THE PODIUM FAMILY AFTER TRACKING THEIR TRAIL**

 **Yuuri+Viktor+Yurio: *tied up* DAMN IT THEY CAUGHT UP BY COMPLETE SURPRISE! WE WERE SO CLOSE TO ESCAPE FROM THEM!**

 **Me: Perfect this is soo perfect**

 **Mari: You guys are going to be tortured now for hiding from Midnight, you idiots. *Turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review, follow, and favorite.**


	14. Chapter 14

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: TIME FOR THE NEW CHAPTER FOR ALL YOU OTAYURI FANS!**

 **Yuuri: *tied up with Viktor and Yurio* I can't believe you got the triplets to find us, how did you do that? What are you going to do to us now?**

 **Viktor: What kind of torture are you going to make us go through now?**

 **Yurio: It can't be worse than having the lovesick idiots as parents.**

 **Me: You can never guess men, *turns to audience* I do hope you enjoy this chapter and remember that I do not own any of the characters or anime except for the villain...Because I cannot make any of those skaters a villain even if it cost me my life.**

 **Yurio: That was really cheesy even for you -_-**

* * *

 _Yuri's angels?_ Otabek was confused as to why this approaching group of squealing girls would make someone like Yurio turn pale and actual shake in terror. "Uh Yuri, are these _excited_ girls fans of yours?"

"YUROCHKA!"

"HE LOOKS SO BEAUTIFUL EVEN WITHOUT HIS COSTUMES!"

"WE LOVE YOUR BALLET DANCES!"

"WHAT BALLET DANCE WILL YOU BE DOING!?"

"WHO'S THAT WITH HIM?"

"A BOYFRIEND?"

"IS HE GOING TO TAKE YUROCHKA FROM US?"

"NO, HE IS TOO PRECIOUS TO BE TAKEN!"

"CAN WE HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!?"

Otabek has spent years smiling at the face of danger and death itself but those venomous glares of death each fangirl gave him from afar struck the idea that he was going to die tonight. _Are they actually growling?_ For once, he actually feared for his own life and death at the hands of crazy rapid fangirls is not really a dignifying way to die in the Fairy Hunter rulebook. Especially if said rapid fans are starting to reveal their weapons consisting of torches, pitchforks, and even kitchen utensils!

"Excited is an understatement," Yurio sighed, shaking his head until they saw the group beginning to charge towards them while holding their weapons. "CRAP! They're in death mode already!"

"CAPTURE YUROCHKA!"

"KEEP HIM AWAY FROM THAT THIEF!"

"TORTURE THE CAPTOR!"

That was when Chris stood in front of the two teens as he smiled down at them, "I'll hold those lovely ladies off for a bit, you two should find a good place to hide especially you Otabek."

"You and Viktor owe me big time for this!" Yurio growled under his breath, ready to make a run for it if it wasn't for Otabek holding him back.

"Wait! Are we really supposed to leave you behind like this?" Otabek asked with concern for the older fairy's well-being especially with have ferocious those girls are looking right now. "You might get beat up by those crazy girls!"

"Nothing Switz Rose can't handle," Chris winked as the chorus of fangirl war cries were coming closer. "Now run, I'll meet up with you in this same spot at sunrise. Such a shame we're going to have to cancel Yurio's performance."

With so little regret and more on the need to stay alive from the rabid fans, Otabek had no choice but to grab Yurio's hand and with all the energy he had, made a run for it through the other festivities in the village. Neither dared to look back to see what might have become of Chris when Yuri's Angels reached him, they could only pray for that he somehow survives with a few bruises here and there.

Meanwhile, Chris only cracked his knuckles and smirked when the ladies stopped on their trails when he was on the floor with his smooth legs exposed and stretching out while their faces turned crimson. He wasn't considered one of the hottest bachelors in the land for nothing, especially for his flawless envied legs that shined brightly and clear enough to see your own reflection in them. "Hello ladies, why not have some fun with me here tonight instead of dirtying your beautiful delicate hands with the blood of someone who does not deserve to be at each of your angelic presences?"

The Angels remained quiet for a moment, their minds trying to process his offer and whether or not they should accept his generous offer. However, their burning adoration for Yuri Plisetsky had proven to be more powerful when they surrounded Chris with their weapons still in hand. The head leader of the pact spoke softly, "Do you actually think that you'd win us over with such an offer, if you're not Yurochka, then you are nothing to us! Get him, girls."

 _Oh boy...Here we go again._

* * *

"Please don't tell me you booked a show for Yurio with only Chris with him this year," Yuuri practically begged while he and Viktor were looking over the guest lists. "You know what happened the last time we let something like that happen. We leave them alone for one hour for a date last year and all hell broke loose. Yurio was fine but poor Chris barely survived being surrounded by Yuri's Angels."

"Hmm?" Viktor looked up at the very detailed list only to realize that Yuuri was talking to him! "Oh right! Sorry, Yuuri I wasn't really paying attention, these guest lists are very detailed for a kingdom wedding you know."

"Viktor," Yuuri sighed, shaking his head at his fiance's antics. "Yurio, Chris, both alone with Otabek, and Yuri's Angels. Tell me you didn't book a show for little Yurockha, don't you remember what happened last year."

Viktor instantly felt his face heat up with embarrassment as he lowered his attention back to the list, "Alright then, I won't tell you."

"Vitya."

"Okay, okay I did book a show for him to perform," Viktor caved in instantly, there was no way he could refuse to answer Yuuri. "Sorry, my love I thought you told me to book a show, I didn't know you meant to just let Chris perform."

Yuuri rolled his eyes, looking down at the guest list in his hands, "Let's hope they both make it back alive and intact...And don't think for a second that I'll rescue you again from Yurio when he comes back angry with you."

"Yuuuuuri! That's so cruel, you know our son will kill me!"

* * *

"This way!" Otabek hurried Yurio to the right, barely escaping from any eyes spotting them especially from some Yuri's Angels who decided to scatter a few members to track them while the others stayed to handle Chris. They were running along the edge of the village where one wrong step can send them tumbling down into the woods in the middle of the night. "They shouldn't see us if we're in the dark. Are you coming or not?"

"Watch where you're going will you!" Yurio hissed as they slipped into the darkness of the night, away from the festive lights of the village, "One wrong step outside the village and you'll send us-WHOA!" He didn't get to finish his statement when his foot slipped on some snow that sent them both rolling down the hill of cold snow and frozen bushes that decorated them with dead leaves and thorns.

At long last, in the middle of some kind of meadow too far from the village but not too far from the forest, they finally stopped rolling but only to find themselves in an awkward position with the full moon shining over them. Yurio was landed on his back while Otabek was staring down on top of him, their lips just inches away from impacting each other. Their eyes were wide with a kind of horror built from their embarrassment of such position, not to mention how their faces suddenly heated up and how their hearts suddenly skipped two beats. It was as if they were staring at a totally different person, their eyes memorizing each other especially if one of them reflected the lights of the stars!

 _What's going on here?_ Otabek asked himself as his eyes were staring down into Yuri's sparklings sea green eyes that reflected every star in the sky, golden locks of hair lighting up the pale snow on the ground. He wasn't sure what was going on right now, he didn't understand what were these feelings that were slowly building up in him! _Seeing him like this, actually makes him look beauti-_ He didn't dare try to finish that statement as he immediately got off of Yurio, backing away a bit as he began apologizing, "I'm sorry about that! It was my fault for going too fast, um...Are you okay? Should I help you up?"

"NO! I-I mean, no thanks," Yurio responded quietly, helping himself up feeling a little shaken up by what happened. It wasn't that it was Otabek that terrified him, it was seeing him so close, staring into those stoic eyes that memorized him and had his heart skipping beats that have him terrified! _What are these emotions? What the hell is going on here? Otabek is just a stupid Fairy Hunter! Stop it, feelings! No emotion of any kind to that asshole!_ "W-We should find a way back."

"Yeah, but we should stay clear of danger especially you," Otabket agreed until his eyes widened with realization. _Wait...Did I technically just rescue Yuri?_

That was when he suddenly heard Otabek laughing as he turned to him with an annoyed glare, "And why are you laughing asshole?"

Otabek was trying his best to hold his laughter but was failing since his mind was filled with this realization as he answered, "Ahaha, it's just that I realized that Chris and I had to 'rescue' you from your Yuri's Angels fan club before they got you."

"And your point is," Yurio deadpanned, clearly not amused.

"Well, remember how yesterday I asked you if I'd be pushing my luck by asking you to be my friend?" He ignored how Yurio's eyes widened with that same realization since he continued, "And you told me that the day that happens will be the day I rescued you from something. I technically rescued you from a band of savage fan girls who wanted your head, so...Are we friends or not?"

 _DAMN IT, HE ACTUALLY TOOK MY WORDS LITERALLY!_ Yurio screamed to himself but he was a man of his word, even if it meant having to swallow his own words and his mountain of pride. This was the first time someone has asked him to be their friend, maybe the asshole fairy hunter isn't such a big asshole. So he stretched out his right hand towards Otabek's direction, but there was an awkward silence between them until Yurio huffed, "Fine, you win...Friend."

Otabek was taken aback at the gesture, surprised that despite the angry nature Yurio usually had, he was considering to become friends with him. Usually, when that happened back at the Fairy Hunter's base, people tried their best to find an excuse out of his deals or offers of friendship or in others cases, be forced to team up with him. In that moment, he found himself forgetting everything about the Fairy Hunters, even his plans, it was just him reaching out to Yurio's hand too firmly shake it. Confirming their new pact of friendship.

* * *

 **Me: AHAHAHA! This is so delicious, little Otayuri has formed a friendship that will soon be torn to pieces if Otabek chooses his duties over his heart!**

 **Yurio: *stays away from me* You're an evil sadist Midnight!**

 **Viktor: I told you that you and Otabek should have run when you have the chance! You can only home now that she spares you from most of the torture because you're younger than us and the same age as her.**

 **Yuuri: Uh Viktor, I don't think she'll spare him even if he's the same age as she is. That Hiccup character from the last fandom she wrote for was about the same age as she was and a year younger than Yurio and she tortures him to no escape.**

 **Hiccup: *comes out of nowhere* It's true, she does care how old you are, she will torture you if you are in her story.**

 **Minako: Boys you have no idea what she has in store for all of you, except you of course Hiccup. I did read the script. *Turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to leave a lot of reviews to see what happens next for Otayuri.**


	15. Chapter 15

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: TIME FOR THE NEW CHAPTER FOR ALL YOU OTAYURI FANS! And this chapter is going to be one of the big turning points so be prepared for awesome juicy moments for our characters.**

 **Yurio: Do I even want to know what you're planning?**

 **Yuuri: For the sake of your sanity, I suggest you don't bother asking.**

 **Me: Hey! You make it sound like it's going to be bad. -_-**

 **Everyone: Because it will be!**

 **Me: Well I can't deny that.**

 **Viktor: And yet you still feel insulted with the truth we speak about you *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, remember that she does own any of us or the anime except for her villain OCs.**

* * *

"Well, that turned out better than I hoped," Chris told himself as he happily wandered through the village that night. He only managed to escape from the claws of the rapid fangirls with a few scratches and bruises and giving them a false alarm long enough to keep them distracted for him to escape. So there he was, walking through the festival filled with happiness and drunk people making things interesting, feeling a little tired. He was sure that Yurio and Otabek are doing just fine together alone as long as they were away from Yuri's Angels.

He didn't walk too far until he stopped by a booth to buy some good croissants to enjoy eating by the wall where other villagers were leaning on to eat, make out, or talk to their friends and family, as he watched the people wander happily in the festival. Chris smiled at the warm feeling and atmosphere surrounding him, wishing that this feeling could go on forever for his own village but he knew that until the enemy was gone, they could never feel safe. He released a small sigh until his eyes spotted two strange men wearing hoods over their faces, joining the crowd in the wall, leaning against the stone as they bite into some corn. Chris didn't glance over at them, he just ate his croissants quietly, his ears slowly eavesdropping at the conversation the men were engaged in.

"Why are we even here? Our men searched this village for decades, there are no traces of fairies here," The first man asked with annoyance, "Those four traitors are probably dead by now, especially that Otabek Altin. There is no way they could find those damn fairies if we can't find them, their mission would be vain."

 _They're Fairy Hunters..._ Chris thought to himself, feeling cold sweat slowly dripping from his next. _I guess Otabek was telling us the truth but what are they doing here if they think he and the others are dead?_

"But our leader said that he knows where the fairies are hidden here," The second man answered, perking up Chris's interest. "He sent us here to see the land and find the paths that make sure we're not seen by this village when he sends the rest of the hunters to interrupt that stupid wedding. We'll rip those princes' apart, sell the omega first while making his Alpha watch us rip those wings and then the rest of them are gone. The traitors don't know where those fairies are, so they have no idea that their attempt to save the one pathetic fairy will be in vain that their new ways of life will only bring them suffering."

 _This can't be!_ Chris began to feel panic built up from the pit of his stomach but he forced himself to calmly pretend that he was paying no mind to them. _How is this even possible? This doesn't make any sense, there is no way anyone could have found our kingdom unless it was by random chance! Otabek and his friends have no ways of communication with the hunters, so how could this be!?_

"Suffering?"

"Once they find out that their ex-hunter brothers and sisters found an entire kingdom of fairies, destroy that kingdom and snatch up every fairy, they will feel the guilt of being powerless to stop it," The second man explained with a smile. "They were powerless to save that Melody fairy and they'll break into pieces when we show them what their choices have led them to."

"So that's why the boss is getting every hunter back in the base ready?" The first man wanted to confirm, "And those fairies will have no idea what will become of that wedding day, they don't know where the base is or the weak points. Unless those traitors find them to give them the location of our base, they're sitting ducks."

 _I have to leave now, find Yurio and Otabek and get out of here to warn Viktor and Yuuri!_

"Be quiet you idiot," The other hissed with anger, "You don't know if there's a spy around here who can hear you!"

"Oh really, and I supposed all the stuff you said wasn't too much information? If there was a spy then it'd be your fault if they know the hunters' plans now."

"But it'll be your fault!"

"Oh yeah!?"

"YEAH!"

Chris knew that this was his cue to walk away when the two hunters began to throw punches at each other, his mind was getting overwhelmed with all the information he had just learned within those three minutes. He nearly choked on his croissants and blew his cover with every passing second of that conversation and the moment he was far from them, he released a breath of relief that he didn't realize that he was holding. Cold sweat was drenching his face as he wiped it away, picking up the pace. _I have to find Yurio and Otabek as soon as possible in the morning...We have to tell Viktor and Yuuri...They have to know before it's too late..._

Soon he found himself in front of an inn as he entered and walked over to the front desk. "I'd like to stay here for the night, I had a crazy night tonight."

Thankfully, the woman at the front desk was one of his own fans so she didn't charge him anything as she led him to an empty room where he went in quickly after thanking her for the hospitality. He wasn't sure if he could sleep, not with this critical information weighing him down to stay awake with fear for the future of his home, of his best friends who have just found eternal happiness. He was haunted by crawling nightmares that were visions of watching his bestest friends being ripped away from each other before they could tie the official knot, all of their future taken right from under them.

... ***** **THE NEXT MORNING***...

Yurio and Otabek decided to spend the night up in the trees since they didn't feel like going back to the village especially with the fangirls out there. So once the sun was still not rising but lightly coated the sky, they woke up to get down. They got themselves on their feet, wiping off some snow, twigs, and leaves, Otabek suddenly noticed something in the distance of where they stood. Not far from them was what appeared to be where a home once stood. A home with a garden that is turned to ashes and rubble of what was left of the area. "Hey, Yuri, I think I found something over there."

He didn't know why, but something about that house reminded him of something that happened in his past during the time when his parents were still alive. His parents would occasionally take him with them on their missions to finding the fairies or allies which built up his experience until they passed away. _It's probably nothing important to bother remembering,_ Otabek reassured himself until Yurio interrupted his tail of thoughts.

"You found something? Seriously?" Yurio walked over to stand next to Otabek to see what he was pointing at, squinting his eyes a bit to see until his eyes widened with a shock of the sight. "No way...We can't be here of all places!" He hasn't returned to this spot for quite a long time, refusing to see what has become of his home mostly because the last time he saw it was when it was being devoured by the flames while he was being carried away into the forest. He could still remember how those flames began, how they grew, and how much fear was consuming him that day.

Otabek glanced down at Yurio, only to see that the soldier's eyes were filled with shock and terror as if he was remembering some kind of trauma. "Yuri, are you okay? Do you know this place?"

Yurio only turned away, heading towards the path that led to the village, "It's nothing, let's just go. I don't feel like talking about it or standing around here any longer."

Even though Otabek knew based on how frightened and tense Yurio looked, the sight of that burnt home was more than just nothing but he didn't push the subject. It was probably best if he saved the subject for some other time, maybe when he earned more trust. So without another word, he followed Yurio up the path, walking back to the village in awkward silence, leaving the sight of the burnt home behind them.

 _You of all people know that this wasn't just nothing..._ Yurio scolded himself, trying to bury those memories deep in his mind. _I can't forget that day, no matter how much I try but even if I could do it...I still can't, I can't forget grandpa._ He glanced over to see if Otabek was looking and seeing that he was looking to the side to check for any danger following them, Yurio pulled out his golden locket to look at the engravings. _The last thing he gave me before I was forced to abandon him...Then that was the day Yuuri and Viktor found me._

 _..._

When they finally arrived in the village with only a few people wandering about to start their chores, they waited in the spot where Chris told them to wait for him to reunite with him. There was no sign of Chris for an hour until the sun's light began to appear and within that moment, they spotted Chris rushing towards them with a face covered with panic and fear! Yurio didn't even have time to even scold Chris about being late when the older man grabbed both their hands and dragged them as far away from the village as he could with nothing to say other than whispering:

"We need to get out of here now! I'll explain everything when we get to the forest!"

While Yurio was busy demanding answers for such ridiculous actions being taken, both missed how Otabek spotted the two Fairy Hunters lurking in the shadows as he raised his thumb up for a second before putting it down so it wouldn't be suspicious. _Those two idiots actually managed to do something right for a change...Not long until the next phase of my plan is completed...Now the most difficult part is convincing Prince Viktor to go to war._

...

"Yuuri? Are you awake yet?" Phichit knocked on the prince's room door with a smile. "Your sister Mari needs your help with the elderly's annual winter cleaning." When there was no response he frowned a bit as he slowly opened the door. "Yuuri, are you alright?"

When he entered the room, there was no sign of Yuuri anywhere but he did notice that the bathroom door was slightly opened with the sound of someone throwing up last night's dinner. Phichit quickly rushed to the bathroom, opening the door more only to see that Yuuri was on the floor, face throwing up the food he ate the night before into the toilet! "YUURI!"

Yuuri looked up at his friend, forcing a smile as he rasped, "Oh, hey Phichit. I-I'm okay really, it's just some stomach bug that's-" He didn't finish his statement when his stomach decided to cough off more food to end up in the toilet, much to his ailing despair.

"Yes, of course, you're definitely okay," Phichit sarcastically agreed as he patted Yuuri's back to comfort him from the pain. He then helped Yuuri up when the prince seemed to finish throwing up the last of the food, cleaning him up while checking his forehead, "You're not burning up but you were throwing up so you must be coming down with some kind of cold or stomach bug."

As carefully as he could, he led Yuuri back to bed as he continued to rumble on, "But don't you worry, you just rest here in bed and I'll go tell Mari that you're getting sick that you can't make it. I'm sure Minami and Georgi will be more than willing to accompany her this. I'll drop by later to check up on you." He paused with a frown as he began to list any type of explanation, "You're probably just coming down with a stomach bug, maybe a new kind that doesn't change your temperature. But that wouldn't make any sense, I mean the only other possible explanation for throwing up so early in the morning with no cold or sickness would be that..."

Phichit paled, his eyes widened with realization as he looked at Yuuri ready to explode but before he could, the prince cut him off, "I probably just ate something spoiled from last night's dinner, I should be feeling better by tomorrow. Just a stomach bug, that's all Phichit."

"If you say so, I should go inform Viktor and Mari that you're sick for the day right now but I'll be back," Phichit nodded, looking a bit unconvinced but he decided to wait a little longer to see if there were more pieces of evidence that could prove his suspicions right. "You just rest." With that, he exited the room with a smug smile on his face. _Oh Yuuri, you and Viktor can't keep your hands off each other for a moment even during a heat._

* * *

 **Me: Ohhh man I wonder what Phichit is suspecting, I bet it's just a stomach bug anyway.**

 **Phichit: Even I'm suspecting the same thing story me is suspecting!**

 **Yurio: No wonder you made this an Omegaverse -_-**

 **Viktor: What did story Otabek mean by going to war?! *looks scared* MIDNIGHT WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING!? AND AREN'T YOU MAKING THE HAPPY MOMENTS APPEAR AT BAD TIMING!?**

 **Minako: Oh Viktor you have no idea what bad timing is until the future.**

 **Viktor: MIDNIGHT!**

 **Me: My lips are seals unless you decided to foolishly break yourself by reading the script *waves script in his face* It's up to you if you want to know the future but you painfully learned that such knowledge is dangerous!**

 **Viktor: *turns away* I'M NOT GOING TO FALL FOR THIS!**

 **Yuuri: Oh god help us all...*turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, try guessing what will happen in your reviews to get the next chapter soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: A NEW CHAPTER FOR OTAYURI GUYS!**

 **Viktor: What the hell are you planning Midnight! Why is war part of Otabek's plan!?  
**

 **Yurio: It's useless to ask her Viktor, she's just going to try to make you read the damn script and break you again**

 **Me: Damn it the kitty knows too much!**

 **Yurio: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME HAG!?**

 **Me: I'M LITERALLY THE SAME AGE AS YOU!**

 **Yuuri: They never stop...*turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and make sure to remember that she does not own any of us or the anime except for the villain OCs she created.**

* * *

...

Viktor didn't expect Chris, Yurio, and Otabek to be back to the kingdom so soon especially without the goods he asked them to get him and he especially didn't expect them to demand the presence of every advisor and captain of the guard in the kingdom. He thought it was just something that was hilarious or too exaggerated but he didn't expect to hear the news he had just received from them either! His eyes were wide with horror that he was practically mentally screaming on the inside, hoping that he had misheard the trio like he would always do to everyone except Yuuri. "C-Could you repeat that..."

The room consisted of Lilia, Yakov, Minako, Mari, Celestino, Josef, Phichit and even Mila, JJ, and Seung-gil along with Sara, Michele, and Emil. The only one absent was Yuuri since he was sick in bed being taken care by Yuuko and trying to get better. They all could not believe what they had just heard so they all wanted the trio to repeat the news.

"The Fairy Hunters were spotted in the village, they believe Otabek and his friends are somewhere far away from here so they plan on teaching them a lesson about betrayal by trying to find our kingdom, making them fail as protectors," Chris explained as calmly as he could. "From what I heard, their leader has somehow figured out our exact location and is preparing an army of hunters to attack us on the day of your wedding Prince Viktor."

"Prince Viktor is getting married?" Otabek whispered with curiosity, even though he already acknowledged that piece of news but since he had to be on their side, he had to pretend that he was an oblivious man.

"Yes, he and Prince Yuuri are supposed to get married but that might not happen thanks to those Fairy Hunters," Yurio whispered back in response but his attention was towards the meeting in front of them. There were so many thoughts going through his mind to even process what was going on but he was grateful that Yuuri wasn't here right now! A Fairy Hunter attack planned on the day of his mama's wedding was totally out of the question and Yurio felt the need to break something while he listened to what the others have thought.

"But that's impossible!"

"It could be a trick! They're bluffing!"

"How could their leader figure out our location?"

"We don't even have time to evacuate!"

"But even if we could, where would we go?"

"We'll be sitting ducks at this rate!"

"QUIET!" Mari shouted, instantly causing everyone to shut their mouths, all eyes on her. "We focus on the fact that the Fairy Hunters know where this kingdom is, we don't know how they figured it out but they know. If we choose to just consider it a trick and ignore it, the events of Hasetsu Castle and many other fairy kingdoms will repeat for this kingdom. If we have any hope of averting history to be repeated, we have to cancel the wedding and prepare ourselves for defense and attack against those hunters by the end of the month. Children and elderly will be the ones to evacuate, we have the time to make sure they find someplace safe."

"Mari is right, but I'll have to disagree with her on the last part," Viktor responded, the tension was too heavy but he couldn't sit down so he only stood up. Before anyone could protest, he continued, "We can't sit around and just wait for those hunters to come to us, we have no idea what they have planned for this attack. If we have any chance to avoid a full out war we have to find the base to put a stop to the attack before they get ready."

"Nice plan but you forgot the fact that no fairy in history was able to find the Fairy Hunter's base for centuries," Mari argued, getting up from her seat. "Everyone in the kingdom knows how badly you want your wedding to go smoothly but this is a real crisis that we have to handle realistically! If we send a group on a wild goose chase then we will be vulnerable and we might be caught by those hunters in the village already, and they could track us down. If we don't focus on the problem at hand and just brush it off then we'll be in bigger trouble."

"But we have no idea how they are showing up, what weapons they will have, and the numbers," Viktor countered, beginning to feel angry with her accusations. "And you are mistaken, I am not trying to keep the wedding on track! But must war be the answer for every threat we get from those hunters? The safety of everyone in the kingdom is our top priority but even if we were to follow your plan where would we send the children and elderly? How many adults, family members, and friends are we willing to sacrifice a fight we know nothing of?"

"We need to use the time we have to find a place for them," Mari replied, trying to restrain her anger as well, "And do not use that card on me Prince Viktor, these aren't the regular bandits we occasionally fight off, they are Fairy Hunters who are very good at hiding. They move the base from a base, and as the leader of this kingdom, you know that peace does not happen without sacrifices. I am talking from personal experience Viktor, we have to use what we know so far about these hunters if we have any chance of protecting this kingdom."

"We're talking about hunters who are advancing their weapons and tactics every passing day!"

"But we as the fairies are also capable of advancing just as well as they are!"

"That's true but how long are we going to allow our people to continue running and go through separation?"

"I'm afraid we have no other choice!"

"Of course we do Mari, you're just ignoring them!"

"You're one to talk!"

 _Otabek better gets a move on getting Prince Viktor to go take the war to the base,_ Sara thought to herself as she watched and listened to how tense the argument between Viktor and Mari was getting. Both had opposing suggestions on handling the crisis but Mari's argument has more reason so if the decision goes down to a vote then she'll surely win and the entire operation is foiled! _We're waiting for your cue leader._

Otabek, on the other hand, focused on how much anger was steaming out of Mari Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov, seeing a lot of alpha actions from both of them but Mari showed off the most! _Based on what our mentors have taught us, most fairy families share the same genetic secondary gender and from what I see before me, Yuuri Katsuki's older sister is clearly an alpha. She wants to cancel the wedding, wait for the attack to come to them, and have an all out bloody war against the hunters, seeing no way to peacefully end this crisis without canceling her own little brother's wedding._ He glanced where Viktor was fighting the urge to attack, making countless points to back up his plan that did not involve a war, only a battle. _You and Yuuri Katsuki both did a great job trying to confuse me by acting like alphas but with Yuuri's sister being an alpha, and Viktor's non-violent ways for this crisis, it's clear that the alpha of the couple is Prince Katsuki. Leaving the omega to be Viktor Nikiforov, but we can only verify that if I get him to be alone on the battle field with no suspicions or deaths._

With that in wrapped up in his mind, Otabek stepped forward, ignoring Yurio's orders to stay back from the meeting, and placed his hand on the other end of the table facing Viktor face to face, "Prince Viktor, Princess Mari! I have an idea to ensure the elimination of the Fairy Hunters while at the same time making sure that the wedding won't be interrupted or canceled."

Both Viktor and Mari glanced towards each other before turning to Otabek again as the prince's eyes narrowed, "We're listening Altin."

Otabek took a deep breath and proceeded to explain, "As you already know, Sara, Michele, Emil, and I were once Fairy Hunters and no long ago you took us under your wing to test us of our worth of your trust. The four of us know where the base is, and we know that the hunters always make a move to another spot every three months...Lucky for us, this is month number one, so the hunters are going anywhere for another two months." He knew he was slipping away valuable information about the hunters especially since the hunters do move their base every three months!

"Where exactly are you going with this?" Yakov questioned skeptically with this idea.

"We can lead you to the exact location of the base, with your skilled soldiers to ambush the hunters at their weakest state. Give the four of us two days, one day to tell you all the blind spots, every weak spot the base, and the second day for prepare soldiers to strike and know where the Fairy Hunter's leader is," Otabek continued, "We'll be your guides through the base, and if we do this then we'll be able to eliminate the entire tribe of Hunters, leaving no hunter out of sight and free your kind from their cruelty once and for all."

"And how will this guarantee no deaths?" Minako asked, trying to figure out whether she was in or out of this plan.

"The weak points of the base are what makes it strong, without them the hunters are sitting ducks and eliminated in one day," Otabek answered but he was only looking at Viktor and Mari, "The hunters hide these weapons they accidentally created that would paralyze 90 hunters at once, your soldiers pass the first weak point and get those weapons then you are free from the fear of ever having to hide again. But that can only happen if my comrades and I are trusted enough to show you, I ask for your final decisions now."

The adults on the table were silent, processing what was told to them until Viktor spoke up, "I wonder about your suggestion Otabek Altin, is it possible for you to be absent from this ambush attack? I hope this does not offend you but you are quite the mysterious character."

He expected Otabek to insist in coming along but instead, the young man replied with the same stoic expression, "My three comrades are more than capable to show you and have the same guarantee of success with or without me. I take no offense to you being cautious with me but please allow me to train your soldiers for the one day and give you all the information you need."

"Then you have my vote," Seung-gil silently agreed much to everyone's surprise.

Lilia, and Yakov both rose their hands to add their vote, "Us as well."

"Well then I'm convinced, let these four anti-hunters help us," Minako rose her hand.

Celestino, and Josef both were a little skeptical about the plan but seeing no other choice that would best Otabek's plan, they rose their hands, "You have our vote."

Phichit thought that the entire elimination of the Fairy Hunters was too good to be true but with the high possibility of Yuuri's condition, he had to choose the plan that would protect his best friend from the hands of evil. With that, he rose his hand, "My vote is for Otabek's plan."

"Don't forget our vote!" Mila and JJ added with confidence, ready to begin the preparation to move out for battle!

Mari and Viktor took the longest to vote, double checking to see if there was any plan better than Otabek's but they had none. They both had Yuuri and Yurio in their minds, they wanted to protect them more than their own lives, they didn't want the tragedy of Hasetsu to repeat. In the end, this decision will determine the future of everybody in the kingdom! So with a heavy sigh, Mari rose her hand to show that her vote was for Otabek's plan and so was Viktor's as the prince stated the final decision:

"Then it's decided, we will bring the attack to the hunters base with the guidance of our new allies."

* * *

 **...**

 **Me: Ohhh snap Otabek's next step of his plan is put in place and he thinks Viktor is the omega!**

 **Otabek: What am I planning exactly?**

 **Me: *waves script in front of him* If you want to know, then the script is right here for your eyes to read**

 **Viktor: OTABEK DON'T DO IT! IT'S A TRAP!**

 **Yurio: Just because you made the stupid mistake and broke doesn't mean Beka is going to break as easily as you did old man!**

 **Viktor: I'm trying to save his sanity!**

 **Otabek: *grabs and opens script* ALRIGHT! I'll read this. *begins to read***

 **Viktor: NOOO!**

 **Yuuri: Rest in peace Otabek *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review to get the next chapter to see what is behind Otabek's plan**


	17. Chapter 17

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: A NEW CHAPTER FOR OTAYURI GUYS!**

 **Otabek: *laying on the ground with script thrown across the room* ...What...The...Hell...? *soul coming out of him***

 **Viktor: OH NO! MIDNIGHT BROKE OTABEK! I REPEAT OTABEK IS BROKEN! EVERYONE RUN, IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!**

 **Yurio: OTABEK!? *tries to wake him up but no success* *turns to me* DAMN IT MIDNIGHT WHAT THE HELL WAS IN THAT SCRIPT!**

 **Me: Whoops, I guess he couldn't handle my script ^_^**

 **Yurio: *holding up his ice skates* YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET BREAKING BEKA!**

 **Yuuri: Poor Otabek...*ignores us all and turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and make sure that you remember that she does not own any of us or the anime itself except for the villain OC, and please hope for Otabek's recovery.**

 **Me: YURIO STOP THROWING YOUR KNIFE SHOES AT ME!**

* * *

"A battle to the Fairy Hunters base itself?" Yuuri gasped from what Phichit told him that night about what has happened and was concluded from that meeting. "To have the entire clan of Fairy Hunters eliminated in one day; I don't know but this sounds too good to be true..."

"I know it sounds crazy but Otabek and his friends know every weak point to take them down," Phichit consoled as he passed Yuuri a cup of herbal tea, "Everyone in the meeting was convinced and seeing how there was no other plan that is good as his, we agreed with his plan. Viktor is with Otabek, Sara, Emil, and Michele right now, creating a fool proof plan that will guarantee success as we speak."

Yuuri was silent as he took a sip from his cup, setting it down on the desk beside him as he began to pet Makkachin who was in bed with him, to break that silence with a heavy sigh, "Call me paranoid but doesn't it all seem too easy? It doesn't make any sense, should we really allow them to lead the soldiers to a foreign land?"

"I'm just as concerned as you are Yuuri," Phichit finally admitted, "You're not being paranoid, you're just being cautious with who you entrust the lives of our fellow soldiers, this mission is a matter of life or death."

"The life or death of every friend and Viktor," Yuuri whispered, knowing very well that Viktor's going to make him stay behind. "I know Viktor is going to force me to stay behind but those of us burdened to stay behind can't rest easy without fear of what might happen to them...But it's either risking our lives with that one chance or allowing ourselves to face death, and you're right about one thing, there's nothing else that could be half as good as this plan."

"Trust me Yuuri, I'm positive that every soldier will come home alive including you husband to be," Phichit reassured, gently patting his friend's back, " You shouldn't stress yourself with such worries, not good for your overall health. Besides I'm pretty sure that every soldier would fight like hell to make sure they make it back to take a seat at your wedding and I'm confident that Viktor would do something extremely extra to make sure he comes home without a scratch or a single hair out of place. He's crazy about marrying you Yuuri, trust me when I say that nothing bad will happen to your dear sweet Viktor." Then he smirked at several fond memories, "We've seen how extra he could be during the years courting you."

That was enough to make Yuuri chuckle a bit at the memories, "I thought Yurio was going to kill him everytime he tried anything extra."

"I'm surprised he's able to show some restraint," Phichit laughed, "I mean, Viktor did end up covering this entire castle with roses of different colors, then there was the time he nearly poisoned the cooks with his cooking, and let's not forget those naked reverse shrimp stretches he did on top of the castle!"

"Oh god that was a crazy morning," Yuuri blushed, feeling embarrassed from that latest memory since he joined his fiance that day to do some naked reverse shrimp stretches on top of the castle as well.

"Aw, you two are making it sound like I'm dead," A voice interrupted as the two turned around to see Viktor at the door as he entered with Yurio right behind him.

"I take it that you and the others finished making your fool proof plan?" Yuuri guessed with a smile when he was pulled into a hug by his favorite boys.

"Yes, but how are you feeling?" Viktor asked with concern, placing his forehead against Yuuri's forehead. "I was worried when Phichit told me you were ill, Yurio and I couldn't wait to here to check up on you. I was about to just let Yakov handle the "

"Don't worry, I'm feeling a lot better now," Yuuri reassured with a warm smile. "Just a little tired but I'll be fine by tomorrow to be able to see you and the soldiers off tomorrow morning. Something's telling me that you're going to force me to stay here."

"You got that right," Yurio chuckled dryly, looking away, "The old man already made it clear that you and I both stay behind."

"I'm not that old Yurio!" Viktor whined clearly upset with how he is still addressed as. "I need Yuuri to stay here to keep watch on everything here and Yurio, you're still in charge of Otabek and since he's staying here so do you."

"That's just an excuse to keep me from having any action!"

"But it would be better to have you safe and you'll be with Yuuri."

"Safe my-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence!"

"You're not my dad!"

"Not yet."

Yuuri didn't want to admit it out loud, but he was relieved to know that Yurio wasn't going to be apart of the group of soldiers that are going on that mission. At least Yurio could be far and safe from the dangers and cruelty the Fairy Hunters have created. While Yurio and Viktor began to have their argument, he thought about what Phcihit was trying to suggest about his condition this morning, it was still too early to consider anything. He figured that he should wait a little longer to see if any more symptoms come along just to be sure.

* * *

...

Everyone was ready, armed with their weapons in uniform ready to start marching when they're given the signal, even Sara, Michele, and Emil were in the small army of fairies. Yurio and Otabek stood at the sidelines where Minami, Minako, Mari, Georgi, JJ, and Guang-Hong were the few soldiers who had to stay behind to protect the kingdom just in case. Yurio looked over to his right where Yuuri was standing with Phichit as they exchanged their farewells and wishes of safe returns to Viktor as he whispered to himself, "Old man better come back alive."

"I'm sure he will Yuri," Otabek reassured, making Yurio jump since he didn't expect someone to respond to him. "Prince Yuuri and Prince Viktor look pretty close and the way he talked about Prince Yuuri was enough to let everyone know that he loves him enough that he'd even walk back if he had to in order to come home to his fiance."

"Then he better," Yurio growled under his breath, not noticing how Otabek tensed up at that comment. Otabek wasn't sure why his chest was tightening up with something that's gnawing on his insides tearing everything apart. He started feeling this strange mix of emotions when he watched how Viktor and Yuuri shared one last kiss before Viktor turned to face the small army of soldiers to signal the cue that it was time for them to begin moving.

As everyone watched those fairies, Otabek still couldn't shake the strange emotions boiling from the pits of his stomach. _What is this feeling? They're just fairies, and they'll be reunited with each other soon enough...Just not the way they will be expecting it. I'm just doing whatever it takes to survive and make sure the Fairy Hunters are still around...They're just fairies._

Fairies unaware of the trap set upon them.

* * *

...

 **Minami: *pokes Otabek* He's still not responding**

 **Yurio: DON'T POKE HIM! *hisses***

 **Me: Yurio I think you better take Otabek to Hasetsu so he can recover, he's turning paler by the second!**

 **Viktor: I tried to warn him but he wouldn't listen**

 **Yurio: SHUT UP OLD MAN!**

 **Yuuri: *turns to audience, pretty much done with our shit* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review so you can see what will occur in the battle and what sort of trap is waiting for them**


	18. Chapter 18

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: A NEW CHAPTER FOR OTAYURI GUYS! *looks around* So I assume Yurio went with Otabek to Hasetsu to revive the poor guy but where's Viktor?**

 **Mari: He's in Hasetsu too, got stuffed in a box with air holes and shipped to there with Otabek and Yurio**

 **Me: WHAT?! WHY!? He's not broke yet!**

 **Yuuri: I sent him there to calm down from what happened at the last story *pouting and eating some katsudon* He wouldn't shut up about challenging katsudon ever since.**

 **Me: But isn't it bad to kinda separate you two?**

 **Mari: Just let him be Midnight, he'll find out eventually. *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, make sure to remember that she does not own any of the characters or the anime except for villain OCs she created.**

* * *

Otabek couldn't sleep that much that night, despite being given a softer bed in a small room beside the dungeons with guards on watch at the door. There was so much in his mind, one wrong move and his plan will be more mixed up than it is right now. The fairies were indeed cautious by blocking the scent their body sends out so it was difficult to determine the secondary genders but despite that, his plan was sorta going the way he hoped. He didn't expect to develop such confusing mixtures of emotions every time he sees Yurio despite it being a few weeks since he arrived at the kingdom.

He spent that night thinking about where Prince Viktor and his right-hand man general Christophe would be with the soldiers and his own comrades. Did they arrive at the site he sent them to? Are they still too far? Are they resting? Are they still flying in their original size or turned to human sizes to get there quicker?

"HEY OTABEK!"

Otabek jumped in surprise at the sudden loud volume only to them stumble and fall off the chair he was sitting realizing that it was the middle of the afternoon! He looked up only to see Yurio sitting on the other side of the table looking down at him as he gestured to the item on the table, "It's your turn."

Helping himself up, he looked on the table beside him to see a game of chess was on it, his side was black and Yurio's side was white. _Oh, we're playing chess..._ _Am I that out of it that I lost track of time? Okay, I should just make my next chess move to avoid being questioned..._ With that, he concentrated on the board for a moment before making his next move only for Yurio to instantly make another move which led to him knocking down the black king piece as he announced, "Check mate."

 _Damn it. I usually win at every round of these games, how did I lose?_ Otabek asked himself, getting deeper and deeper into thought. _Come to think of, my mission is like a game of chess, one wrong move can set everything on fire. If I am not focused, anything can go wrong._

"You're distracted today," Yurio broke him out of his thoughts. "Want to talk about or stay quiet enough to be a suspect of something sinister." He then shrugged while looking at the small black king piece. "Just saying, your month isn't over yet."

With a heavy sigh and without much choice, Otabek answered, "I'm just worried about the soldiers who left on the mission...Sure the plan is fool proof, Viktor and I planned everything but maybe if he just let the two of us join then maybe I would feel more at ease...The Fairy Hunters are monsters after all..."

Yurio was quiet for a moment, seeing how Otabek lowered his gaze to his knuckles until he broke the silence, "Well you're right about one thing, Viktor should have let us join him but he entrusted us to stay here and protect the kingdom. That would have increased success by 110, but...Those soldiers have been trained to handle everything that comes their way, sure they're not as good as me but I know they can handle it." That was when it was Yurio's turn to lower his head but only to have his eyes narrow with anger as he added softly, "You're right about another thing; those Fairy Hunters are monsters but much worse."

...

"Prince Yuuri, you should have some herbal tea," Phichit insisted as he handed Yuuri a cup of warm tea when he arrived at the balcony where Yuuri stood as he stared down at the spot in the garden where Yurio and Otabek were sitting by. "It'll help you stay calm and release the stress. You and I both know stress isn't good for you."

"I'm not stressed, and I'm not worried," Yuuri denied as he took a sip then settled the cup down only to see that it cracked a bit. Not a very good omen to see. "Think of it as any other mission Viktor goes to for a short time period either searching for the base, visiting other villages, or just outside training exercise, yeah like that. He'll be back in no time and with Fairy Hunters extinct. I know Viktor is more than capable to fight Fairy Hunters, he's skilled along with the other soldiers who all know that one wrong move can decide life or death. Going against the Fairy Hunters who are ruthless, deadly, and cruel, and did I not mention intelligent? Nope, not worried at all and I'm glad Yurio is here away from those hunters even though he is inches away from one right now."

Phichit sighed, even though Yuuri was telling only one drop of truth, he knew he was lying about the rest. "Drink more tea Yuuri, you're stressing yourself too much for no reason. Like you said, think of it as any other outside of Kingdom missions Viktor goes to and in a day or two he'll be crashing through the doors to find you so he could wrap you up in a hug that'll last for a half hour."

Yuuri smiled a little at the memory of all the times Viktor did that action as he nodded, "I guess you're right Phichit...I should probably keep myself relaxed more." He looked up to see the sun beginning to set, realizing how fast the first day without Viktor went by.

...

"Just a couple more trees and we'll be in the base Prince Viktor," Michele reported quietly as the dark of the night was near them as he showed the drawn map to the pack of small fairies flying beside him, Sara, and Emil as they found themselves in a different country in the middle of a snowy forest. "Then all hell will break loose."

"Thank you for the report, Crispino, " Viktor nodded as he then turned to Chris, "Get the soldiers ready."

Chris turned around to address the soldiers, "Soldiers, divide yourselves into the groups were assigned to be led by our allies into enemy territory. And on Prince Nikiforov's signal, you'll use your fairy dust to turn into the height of humans to better fight them. Once you've done that, you'll follow your group leader to attack the points of the base we've discussed." On cue, the soldiers scattered themselves to the groups, hovering next one of the three ex-hunters as each of them kept a sharp eye of the area.

There was a stretch of tense silence until Viktor spotted strange buildings at the meadow they were approaching and it wasn't until he glanced over to Michele who nodded to confirm that the moment they step out of the dense forest and into the meadow, they are officially in Fairy Hunter territory. With that nod of confirmation, Viktor held out his right hand that was in a fist that had spurts of ice-like fairy wings.

The signal.

With that, the army including Viktor used their fairy dust to grow into their human size with their wings enlarging with them this time as they split up to follow their team leaders. Viktor, Chris, Leo, and Seung-gil were the smallest group being led by Emil who in the darkness where no one could see, made a small frown as he swallowed the guilt that he didn't realize was building up in him. Their team was going to go attack the Fairy Hunter's leader and finish him off if it comes down to that.

He then turned to face his small group as he handed them metal bracelets that he knew Michele and Sara carried with them as well. "Here, as part of the plan, these bracelets that Otabek made will conceal your magical energy so the hunters won't know you're here until it's too late."

As crazy and imaginary about those properties sounded, Viktor and the rest grabbed one bracelet to put on their wrists as they soon entered the meadow, using the tall grass to conceal their movements.

The small stone and wood buildings and tents that were probably the living quarters of the hunters but the first thing Viktor noticed as they trodden carefully in the shadows of the lit night lanterns was how small this base was for the entire league of Fairy Hunters. The fact that he hadn't seen any hunter wandering around so early in the night also concerned him and judging by the narrowed eyes of his fellow comrades with him except for Emil, he knew they were sensing something funny about this base.

That was when they suddenly heard the sound of bells ringing, hunters at different sides of the base making war cries of surprise as more light of the fire was lit. This only meant the battle has begun, and the hunters have been struck.

"In there," Emil whispered after they snuck passed other hunters running to the different points of the base, as he pointed to the stone made the home at the center of the base. "That's where the leader is."

The plan is that while the hunters were distracted by the commotion created at different points of the base, that was the cue for Viktor's group to attack the leader. However, Viktor couldn't shake the feeling that this was too easy than anticipated and what shook him was how the leader didn't step outside of his home to see what was the cause of all the noise and commotion.

Without much time to think further, knowing that timing was everything, they rushed inside the house, knocking down the wooden door as the fairies entered with their weapons and hands ready to use their magic! However, the moment they were inside, they were stunned to see that it was only one empty room that had no windows, just coated in darkness. No one was inside, no leader, no box, nothing but darkness and to make matters more confusing and worse, the door suddenly shut itself behind them before Emil could step inside, leaving them alone in the dark.

"Let me light the room," Chris suggested in a hushed voice but when he snapped his finger to create balls of light particles, nothing happened. He tried again to see if he didn't do anything wrong but even after multiple times nothing happened! "What's the meaning of this?"

Viktor decided he should try to use his ice but soon saw that he was in the same situation as Chris! _What's going on?! Our magic was just fine before, what happened between now and when I showed the signal!?_ That was when it finally clicked, he suddenly realized exactly what was going on as he turned around to try to find the door in the darkness as he shouted, "It's the bracelets! WE HAVE TO RETREAT NOW, WE'VE BEEN TRICKED!"

However, none of them were able to react fast or even have a chance to find a way out when they suddenly heard a sinister voice chuckled with delight, "You're a little too late to retreat now Prince Viktor Nikiforov...You all belong to the Fairy Hunters now."

...

* * *

 **Me: Ohhh shit man things are about to go down now!**

 **Phichit: AHHH WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO VIKTOR!?**

 **Yuuri: VIKTOR!? MIDNIGHT WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO VIKTOR!?**

 **Me: More than what you could imagine**

 **Yuuri: WHAT?!**

 **Phichit: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter and make sure to review to see what happens next!**


	19. Chapter 19

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: A NEW CHAPTER FOR OTAYURI GUYS! *looks around and sees Otayuri* HEY GUYS! You two are back from Hasetsu already? I take it that Otabek managed to recover from his trauma.**

 **Otabek: I rather not talk about it *still pale***

 **Yurio: Of course he's not fully recovered from whatever the hell you wrote in that damn script! Do you have any idea how many times he nearly over heated in the hot springs? And much katsudon he ate?!**

 **Viktor: I tried to warn him *shakes his head***

 **Otabek: And I didn't listen...I should have listened**

 **Yuuri: *shakes his head and turns to audience* Anyway, Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, make sure to remember that she does NOT own any of us or the anime and she only owns her villain OC character**

 **Otabek: I should have listened to Viktor...**

 **Yuuri+ Yurio: Yeah, we get it -_-**

* * *

...

Viktor's eyes widened with bone killing horror at what has happened, he and his comrades were powerless against these people! They were led to a trap, they were pulled by strings like puppets and he realized that the puppet master was Otabek! In the darkness and powerless, they did not have a fighting chance of being able to defend themselves even if they were able to hold the hunters off with their physical strength. But that endurance could not last for long and before he could even have a moment to breathe, the room suddenly filled itself with gases of such intoxicating fumes that knocked each fairy out and with all the energy drained from him, he found himself in a void of darkness with voices fading away.

"Take them with the other fairies."

"Otabek thinks Nikiforov is the omega but when he wakes up we'll find out."

"I can't believe his plan worked so far!"

It felt as though he was stuck in the void of darkness filled with eerie silence until he felt himself slowly opening his eyes, blinking a few times while feeling his head throb probably from hitting his head on the hard ground when he fell down into unconsciousness. He didn't see any source of bright light, only the murky light that was probably coming from fire lit lanterns. He finally gained more consciousness, groaning from the pain as he looked around, seeing that he was underground in some sort of cave but there was no one else around, no one he recognized near, he was absolutely alone.

 _I have to get out of here! Yuuri and Yurio are in danger!_ He tried to get up but only to be pulled down by his hands and feet while the clatter of chains echoed in these caves and when he looked down he saw that he was being restrained by chains on his wrists and ankles. However, these chains weren't normal chains that fairies could easily use their magic to break free from, no, these chains were specially made by the hunters. Chains that made sure the magic of a fairy of any secondary gender was restrained in their original form but adult size, on a dormant stage that makes the fairy weak and vulnerable. _Crap!_

"I take it that you acknowledged that you have no way of escape," The same sinister voice Viktor heard in that house remarked, and out from the shadows holding a lantern, the prince knew he was face to face with the leader of the Fairy Hunters. "I assume you already know who I am but I'll introduce myself anyway. I am Sanzhar, soon to be the retired leader of the Fairy Hunters."

"So when you say soon to be retired then that must mean you already know capturing me and my comrades will bring the end of you?" Viktor responded with a smirk.

However, Sanzhar only returned the same smirk but it was pure darkness as he explained, "No, because I'm only completing the plans that our upcoming new leader Otabek Altin had created. Believe me when I tell you that he shows such promise as the leader."

"By randomly choosing one of your hunters to be the next leader? How are you so sure he'll succeed, any moment now you'll be exposed," Viktor hissed.

"He isn't just any hunter your _highness_ ," Sanzhar casually sighed, his arms crossed to boost his confidence, "You may not know this but Otabek has proven himself worthy if he is able to bring down the fairy kingdom of Hasetsu to flames, sure we caught no fairy but that was closest and fastest we've ever been to finding an entire fairy kingdom."

Viktor's anger boiled as he stood up, forgetting that moment that he had not chains on! All he wanted to see was blood and this man dead, these monsters caused the love of his life to leave and never return home and to his family, that was unforgivable! Unfortunately, he was held back by the chains, only inches away from the smug looking man as he glared daggers at him but that didn't last long when Sanzhar pulled a fistful of his silver hair, managing to get two strands of it!

There was no response between the two as Viktor struggled to break free even though it was useless and Sanzhar revealed his necklace that had the wings of a fairy attached at the end. One tap on the wing sprinkled a bit of fairy dust on Viktor's strands of hair and within seconds it began to glow a small dimming light of red which vanished when Sanzhar stuffed the strands in his pocket as if he was going to use them for something else. His smile never changed especially when he saw Viktor's confused expression much to his pleasure and entertainment.

"That just revealed your secondary gender," He simply explained and chuckled a bit when he saw how Viktor got tense. "Don't worry Alpha, we'll make sure your wedding with Prince Yuuri Katsuki goes as planned but with a few changes. Unfortunately, you won't be able to attend but don't worry, we'll make sure to send your substitute to take your place as soon as possible."

"YOU'RE NOT LAYING A FINGER ON HIM!" Viktor screamed, his eyes narrowing as he growled with an aggressive fury that doesn't seem like it could be tamed. "I WON'T LET YOU HARM A SINGLE HAIR ON HIM, YOU'LL HAVE TO GO OVER MY DEAD BODY!

However, Sanzhar only laughed as he walked away with the only source of light, "You have no say in the matter and I wouldn't think about using your bond to try to warn your husband to be. We didn't just put you in any cave, this cave is made of stone that disrupts the bond connection. But don't worry Nikiforov, you'll be reunited with your precious Omega by the end of this month even if it's for a short while before he's sold away."

...

"Sorry Yurio but Yuuri is really busy with handling the fairies in the village and security measures," Phichit informed the next day when Yurio came in looking for Yuuri to check up on him not to mention the offer to walk with him in the gardens. Unfortunately, as Phichit had to half life, Yuuri was busy with the village and the security but also with the constant vomiting in the morning and cramps. He insisted that the prince should go see a doctor but Yuuri told him that it was nothing and that he can't let anyone know.

"Is there a moment when he isn't busy?" Yurio asked, hoping against hope that he does.

"The whole day is booked," Phichit explained, seeing the disappointment in Yurio's eyes he gently patted his back. "Hey, don't worry about it kid. I know it's hard not being to have enough family time with Yuuri and everything is very stressful but soon it's going to get better. You'll see, pretty soon once Viktor gets home with the entire Fairy Hunter clan eliminated, you're going to be living stress-free until the children come in."

Yurio was quiet but he forced a smile, knowing that Phichit had a solid point, "You're right, I'll see you later." With that, he slipped out of the door, releasing himself from the fake smile routine.

"Damn it, Prince Yuuri's too busy to see us today...Again," Yurio huffed after he exited from the library Phichit was in that morning and there was Otabek leaning against the wall waiting for him. "I didn't think he wouldn't have any time for a quick chat."

"He must be stressed, his future husband is going against Fairy Hunters," Otabek suggested but that didn't make Yurio feel any better.

"Well, even if he is stressed, Yuuri still makes time for everyone," Yurio insisted, before motioning Otabek to follow him so they could head to the gardens. They were quiet in the little walk but Otabek noticed how angry Yurio was looking to the point that he could see steam puffing out of his face!

"You're that close to Yuuri, aren't you?" Otabek asked curiously but when Yurio stopped in his tracks to give him an expression that looked like murder, he quickly had to say something to get that glare to change before he is killed. "U-Um sorry, that I shouldn't have asked something you don't feel like talking about it. It's personal for you and you have the right to keep your personal life to yourself." Without another word or even time to think, Yurio grabbed Otabek's hand and proceeded run as fast as his two legs can carry him leading him somewhere.

All Yurio could say while they were running was, "Let's just say, he practically raised me."

...

* * *

 **Me: Yurio and Otabek are about to get closer than they realize!**

 **Otabek: *shaking* Oh god it's too close...**

 **Yurio: To close to what?**

 **Otabek: I can't! I won't expose you to the hell she's created!**

 **Yurio: MIDNIGHT!**

 **Viktor: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you all enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review so you can see what will happen next between Yurio and Otabek. And pray for their poor souls**


	20. Chapter 20

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: A NEW CHAPTER FOR OTAYURI GUYS! *turns around* Otabek, what are you doing? -.-**

 **Otabek: *holding Yurio as to him as possible and being far from me as possible* Making sure I protect Yurio from you before you decide to expose him to the damn script!**

 **Yurio: Otabek...Can't...Breathe...**

 **Yuuri: Otabek, don't you think that's a little extra even for you?**

 **Otabek: NO! I must protect him**

 **Me: Well your protectiveness is suffocating Yurio, literally. *calls out to the side* Someone better call a doctor just in case!**

 **Viktor: I don't blame Otabek for his over protectiveness *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy the chapter, make sure to remember that she does not own any of us or the anime except for the villain OC.**

 **...**

* * *

Otabek had no idea where Yurio was taking him but the more they ran, the more he suddenly had the feeling that something was following them! That was when he suddenly felt something wrap itself around his and Yurio's ankles, lifting them up high to be handed off to another string of vines! At first, Otabek was about to shout out in surprise but Yurio slammed his hand over his mouth as he reassured quietly, "It's just Prince Yuuri's nature magic acting on its own especially when it comes to me. If I want to get somewhere fast with a friend, those vines will wrap us up and get us to our destination faster. As long as there's a sign a nature in an area, these vines will grow out of nowhere and assist anyone in need of assistance. There's no end."

"I haven't heard of such things," Otabek remarked as he watched how the vines just grew and twisted. "There's really no plant life in the Fairy Hunter's Base, to find at least a flower would be extremely rare."

Yurio looked at him in shock at what he just heard, "Are you serious? No plant life at all?! Geez, no wonder you and your other friends left."

Otabek only shrugged, not really sure how to respond to that comment until he suddenly realized how the vines were leading them out of the fairy kingdom! "H-Hold on Yuri, we're not supposed to leave the kingdom like this!"

"Don't worry, as long as I'm keeping an eye on you then they'll let this slide," Yurio chuckled without a care in the world which suddenly made Otabek's heart skip a beat! He wasn't sure why he was feeling that strange sensation again, it was just listening to Yurio's angelic laugh. Wait, what?! The further they were transported out of the kingdom and into the winter forest with dull clouds covering the sky.

It wasn't until Otabek recognized the direction they were heading when they were placed down at a familiar spot where just ahead of them was the abandoned burnt remains of a home. However, the vines dropped them off right at the stone path that was supposed to lead to the door of the house if there was a door, to begin with. The home that made Yurio quiet, trying to hold in something that will make him explode and insist on leaving the area as soon as possible. So why are they here of all places? And why was it strangely more familiar as if he was here before?

There was a long moment of silence between them even when the vines gave them a little nudge to enter the ruins covered in bits of snow with had burnt pages from old books, broke glass shards, furniture charred to no repair, and holes on the ceiling and walls that allowed the dim light to enter. It was a home fit for a small family trying to stay in between the village and the fairies. They were wandering through the home, careful not to fall into the weakened wood until Otabek stepped on some glass but when he bent down to see what was stepped on, it wasn't just glass. It was a broken picture frame with an old black and white photo that seemed to only have burned edges but it surprisingly didn't receive much damage like everything else. He noticed how the photo had an older man wearing a cap standing next to a woman with auburn hair and gray eyes along with a blonde man with gray eyes who was holding a small child with blonde hair and the same eyes as-

"This used to be my home," Yurio finally spoke up, breaking the silence when he looked at the photo Otabek was looking at. "They were my grandpa, aunt, and my dad, then there's me as the kid. We were little and not really rich but we were happy here... I never met my mother, she died after giving birth to me but my grandpa would always tell me that I have her eyes."

Otabek's eyes widened with shock, his mind erupting with the sudden realization of a distant memory when he looked back at the photo. _This is the place...The first mission my parents took me in attempt to find the fairies...I was only six years old, and my parents wanted me to get some experience by making me watch how they handle the allies of the fairies. Then that boy who got away was...Was Yurio?_

 _"There's no sign of his grandson anywhere sir...Should we search for him too?"_

 _"Why bother," the leader waved off, climbing back up on his horse where a six-year-old child was sitting at as he ruffled the child's raven hair. "There's a snow storm coming, let nature handle the stupid brat."_

He swallowed, finally realizing exactly what has caused this home to be in ruins and Yurio to be living with fairies, as he hesitantly asked, "What happened? If you don't mind me asking, you don't have to tell me."

Yurio took a deep breath, honestly whenever he thought back to the tragedy he would end up in tears and seek Yuuri for comfort. But Yuuri isn't here now, so he couldn't let Otabek see him weakened and unanswered. So swallowing the pain, he explained, "Fairy Hunters happened...My family was allied with the Fairies in the forest and they knew where they were located to which led to those hunters finding out about us. I was four years old when it happened, just a group of hunters barging in our house ready to grab for me as a hostage I guess but my aunt and dad pushed me away into my grandpa's arms. My aunt and dad were killed on the spot and my grandpa locked us in the closet because we had nowhere to go. The hunters just kept demanding for him to tell them where the fairies were and that if he didn't tell them then they would kill us both after breaking the door down."

 _"Old man, we're going to ask you one more time...Where are the damn fairies?! We know you've been interacting with them in secret at the cover of night, we're not leaving until you tell us everything you know!"_

 _"We've already killed your second daughter and son-in-law, do you want us to open that door to take that grandson of yours next?We'll keep killing unless you confess! You hear us Nikolai Plisetsky! You got ten minutes to be with your brat before he dies! TEN MINUTES!"_

Those voiced screamed in his mind but he had to shake off the fear, Yurio knew he wasn't in that situation anymore. "Grandpa wouldn't let them get me so with a lantern he had, he knocked it over to cause a fire and we both ran into the forest to lose them so we could go to the human village. We were followed, those hunters were just shooting arrows at us, he blocked them all from hitting me but he was hurt badly...He made me leave him behind so I could be safe from harm's way."

 _"Run Yuri..."_

 _"Run as far away from here as you can. Don't look back, just keep running until you find some place or someone to keep you safe..."_

"He promised that he was going to be right behind me but the moment I ran, I heard those hunters laughing when they found him," Yurio continued but that was when he realized that he was crying! _STOP IT! NOT NOW!_ He felt himself shaking as more tears fell despite his attempt to make them disappear but those memories were just exploding in his mind. He couldn't forget how useless he was, how he ran away to leave his grandpa behind to face death alone. "I-I just ran...I c-couldn't look back, he was all alone...Those damn hunters just laughed..."

He took another deep breath before he had to continue on, "I was damn lucky that Prince Yuuri and Prince Viktor were wandering around, Yuuri was the one who sensed my presence from so far away...He found me and at a young age they both tried their best to take care of me but the damn hunters came back, Yuuri got me away from Hasetsu that damn night. I lost a part of him that day but he still made sure I was raised strong even though the real problem was me...I just added more stress to him, I caused my grandpa's death and the loss Yuuri's home."

 _He was in Hasetsu too!?_ Otabek screamed in his thoughts, he couldn't imagine how much pain was piled up in Yuri in just two missions he was assigned to. He just completed the Fairy Hunter's ways without a second thought about the after effect, about who was going to suffer! _I was the one who led that attack, ripping away part of the one who raised Yurio. But I was young, ambitious...Selfish, inconsiderate, arrogant._

Up to this point, Yurio was ignoring his scolding thoughts as more tears rapidly fell but he covered his mouth with his hands to restrain the sobs as his eyes narrowed from all the tears blocking his vision. "Look at me, I'm supposed to be a soldier and here I am crying over something that I should be over with," He shook his head as he hid his face against the charred wall.

Otabek was taken aback as he watched Yurio slowly break down, honestly all these weeks seeing Yurio being angry and never show any fear or cowardliness, it only made Yurio act more human. He wasn't sure why but the more tears he saw pour down from Yurio who looked away from him, visibly shaking, the more his heart ached. His mind was screaming at him to do something, anything to stop those tears of sadness from falling, it wasn't that it seeing Yurio in this state disturbed him, he just doesn't want him to ever feel such pain! _He's not allowed to say such horrible things to himself!_

Without realizing what he has done, Otabek pulled Yurio into a warm embrace, his arms wrapped around his trembling frame as he whispered, "You're allowed to cry, everything bad that has happened isn't your fault. I won't think any less of you if you cry...You're still a strong soldier to me."

Hearing those words only made Yurio tear up more until he finally released his sobs, soaking Otabek's tunic but he couldn't care less about that right now. Otabek looked up at one of the torn openings of the ceiling, seeing how small snowflakes began to fall to cover everything in snow again. All Yurio wanted was to be free from the pain that the Fairy Hunters were causing, he wanted to be part of their elimination and avenge those losses!

"I'm so sorry Yura," Otabek whispered, blinking his eyes to restrain anything from falling out of his eyes. His mind was too overwhelmed to even realize what he had just called Yurio. "I'm sorry, I wish things could have been different for you. The Fairy Hunters are monsters, they're all monsters..."

"Yura?" Yurio repeated the name in a whisper, his tears still falling but not so much, for a moment Otabek wouldn't care if he was yelled at for calling him that. However, Yurio just leaned his head against Otabek's chest with his eyes closed. "For someone who was smart enough to leave those monsters, you sure are good a making better nicknames than those idiots...I'm glad you're no longer one of those monsters."

 _But I am a monster..._ Otabek thought to himself in distress, suddenly feeling the guilt build up in his chest once again. _And I think I'm feeling something deeper about you Yura, but I'm not worthy. I'm just going to end up hurting you more than ever, and I don't think there's a way I can stop it now that 'Viktor' is on his way back...Unless I somehow, by some miracle get you to run away with me and forget everything._

* * *

 _..._

 **Otabek: *on the ground and pretty much broken again* No...No story me...Don't try that damn idea...No...You don't know what you're talking about...**

 **Viktor: I didn't think Otabek would be the kind to break so much!**

 **Yuuri: Not helping Viktor!**

 **Phichit: *takes a pic of Otabek* The fans will go nuts!**

 **Yurio: DELETE THAT AND STOP TAKING PICTURES!**

 **Me: I'm surprised you survived being strangled Yurio. *opens my script book* Ah yes, more angst is in the future, got that Otabek?**

 **Otabek: *reduced to tears now***

 **Yurio: DAMN IT MIDNIGHT!**

 **Yuuri: Oh boy...*rolls his eyes and turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review to see 'Viktor" returning and Otabek's crisis about his emotions.**


	21. Chapter 21

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: A NEW CHAPTER FOR OTAYURI GUYS! AND MORE DRAMA PLUS ANGST!**

 **Otabek: *still reduced to tears***

 **Yurio: DAMN IT THAT'S IT! *snatches my script from me* IF OTABEK HAS TO SUFFER BECAUSE OF THIS DAMN BOOK, SO WILL I!**

 **Otabek+Viktor: *panics, pales and struggling to hold Yurio back* NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO READ THAT! YOU ARE TOO INNOCENT AND YOUNG TO BE BROKEN!**

 **Yurio: *kicks them and sends them flying into the wall* I'M READING THIS NOW DEAL WITH IT! *begins to read***

 **Phichit: *recording everything***

 **Me: *puts sunglasses on* And now I've broken two couples with my stories**

 **Yuuri: Oh boy, *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you'll enjoy this chapter and remember that she does not own any of us or the anime except for her villain OCs. *whispers* And pray for Yurio's poor soul.**

* * *

...

The night has covered the entire area when the vines were carrying Yurio and Otabek back to the fairy kingdom, seeing how everyone else was already fast asleep. They were quiet throughout the trip when they were placed down in the castle gardens as they walked back inside. Instead of taking Otabek to the dungeons, Yurio led him to a small spare room just a couple doors away from his own so they weren't going to be so far. They stood beside the doors of their room, their eyes never leaving each other until Yurio broke his silence, "Listen, um if you want to, tomorrow Yuuko asked me to watch over her triplets so maybe you'd like to join in to help."

Otabek blinked twice, surprised to hear the invitation said in such softness until he automatically nodded, "I would like that very much."

With that, they entered their rooms taking one last glance toward one another before shutting the doors behind them to release a breath of relief!

 _DID I JUST ASK OTABEK ON A DATE!?_ Yurio mentally screamed to himself, suddenly feeling his face warm up as he plopped himself in bed. His hands wrapped around his pillow as he rolled around the bed to actually process this! _Why am I feeling these strange emotions?! Maybe Yuuri will know what they mean but he's too busy now! I don't know what to think!_

Otabek slammed himself on top of his bed as he pressed his face against his pillow while he mentally screamed: _DID I JUST ACCEPT A DATE FROM YURIO!?_

...

Viktor was on his knees, his clothes torn from receiving beatings that several Fairy Hunters gave him just for the fun of it. They all taunted him about how weak and useless he is while the danger will be inches away from his lover who will not have a single clue what is going on. Comments mixed in with them just bragging how they'll each have a turn using his Yuuri for their own pleasures! Laughing about how omega fairies are the most fun and easy to manipulate into submission. Their taunts triggered him enough to struggle to escape but being powerless was his disadvantage, only making him more vulnerable. Once it was finally over, he barely had the strength to sit up as he leaned against the wall while his head throbbed in pain from all the thinking he did to try to find a way to escape.

Stuck in the darkness, he cursed to himself when he found out how Sanzhar was correct about how the cave stops him from trying to connect to Yuuri through their bond. It only made his head hurt whenever he tried to communicate to Yuuri. That was when he suddenly spotted some source of light approaching him but he wasn't pleased to see that it was just Sanzhar's henchmen with one of them holding a lantern, there was no sign of the actual leader but there was a stranger who was leading those henchmen dressed in a dark hooded cloak that covered his face.

"What do you want?" Viktor growled, his eyes narrowing coldly towards the group.

He didn't expect to actually hear the sound of Sanzhar's wicked voice answer from the hooded stranger, "Oh, I just want you to feel honored of being the first fairy to meet Prince Viktor Nikiforov."

"If you think you can stroll in there like that then you'll be meeting hell from my fiance," Viktor snapped back, having a sick feeling that the man's statement had something to do with why he was covering his face from him. "You can't fool anyway even if you put a wig on."

"You fairies have no idea what powers these wings give us the moment we have them hanging our neck," Sanzhar snickered, pulling his hood down only to devilishly smirk at the sight of how horrified Viktor stared back him. "I got to hand it to Otabek, he sure does know how to please a retiring leader on his last mission. I wonder how submissive your Omega would be just for being in your presence, tell me something Nikiforov...When was Katsuki's last heat?"

" **YOU BASTARD!"** Viktor screamed, forgetting how much his legs screamed from being sore as he tried to attack Sanzhar but it only proved to be in vain when he was pulled back and hit the wall. "Yuuri will never fall for this! You won't fool him that easily, he'll know that you're not me!"

"Just watch him," Sanzhar responded, pulling a fistful of Viktor's hair then shove him against the wall of the cave. "Don't worry, he won't have any other choice but to believe the man in front of him is you. And if he proves to be as smart as you tell me, then that's a reason hypnotism was created in the first place." With that, Sanzhar turned away from Viktor's glares as he commanded his henchmen who were still standing there in silence. "You fellas can help yourselves to beat the fairy prince, just make sure he stays alive enough to be suitable for sale."

 _ **YUURI**! _ Viktor cried out through his bond, hoping against hope that the bond goes through as he was being beaten up repeatedly. **_YUURI BE CAREFUL PLEASE! YOU'RE IN DANGER! YUURI PLEASE TELL ME YOU CAN HEAR ME! YUURI!_** The silence that welcomed him in response to his cries through the bond only made him feel more useless as he tried to endure the pain. _Yurio, Phichit, hell, even JJ please for all of our sakes, I'm begging any of you to protect Yuuri! Protect him, someone please just protect my Yuuri and Yurio until I can find a way home! PROTECT THEM!_

...

"V-Viktor?" Yuuri gasped, bolting up to a sitting position in his bed that night with his eyes widened with fear, his entire body covered in cold sweat. He had to catch his breath from feeling sudden fear creeping up on him in the middle of the night. It took him a while until he finally calmed down, just sitting on his bed as he looked out the window to see how it wasn't just the middle of the night, it was near the end of the night, he could see the dawn of light slowly breaking through the horizon. _Viktor is in trouble...When I suddenly couldn't find his or any of the other soldiers' presence, I just know something happened! Viktor, please be okay._

He didn't get to think for long since the pit of his stomach churned and twisted last night's dinner in an undelightful way. _Not now, please!_ Unfortunately, he didn't really have a choice when he could feel the bile ready to emerge from his throat so he had to rush to the bathroom to proceed the unusual routine. Just throwing up the content in his stomach only made him feel miserable as he felt his head throb, nearly making him faint again! He was actually lucky that Phichit would do early wake up calls for him because once his friend entered his room, he found the poor prince suffering next to the toilet from the sickness.

"Yuuri, you've been having morning sickness for the past week now and you nearly fainted during the last meeting yesterday," Phichit listed that next morning after he helped the prince get through the process of throwing up last night's dinner. "I really think you should check with a doctor before you get any worse, ignoring this will only make it worse for you not to mention for Viktor and Yurio."

Yuuri bit the bottom part of his lips, a visit to the doctor was something he was trying to avoid but all the signs were too severe to just ignore anymore. With a heavy sigh, he finally nodded, "Alright fine, I'll go see her after breakfast. I just hope it's nothing too serious." _Not when I can't shake the feeling that we're all in danger now..._

 _..._

"Yurio, Otabek! Look, I made you flower crowns!" Axel smiled as she happily presented to them two flower crowns made out of roses but one was green and the second one was white. "Try them on, please."

"This is the tenth crown you made this morning," Yurio reminded her, trying his best not to blow up from being forced to wear nine other flower crowns all at once and it didn't help when Loop was playing with his hair. At times like these, he still loves them really but he had pride and dignity of a soldier that should be preserved and now he can't do anything about it. "Are you sure you want to add another one on my head?"

"Of course, you'll look so beautiful Yurio!" Axel insisted, holding the white rose crown toward him. "Plus you should consider yourself lucky, you're not being forced to try on the dresses Lutz made." On cue, she pointed their right where Otabek was standing still with his arms stretched out while Lutz was flying around to make some adjustments to the green dress she made.

"You look like death princess," Yurio snickered but then hissed when Loop pulled too hard.

"Speak for yourself kitten," Otabek responded smugly especially when Axel placed the flower crown on the blond's growing tower of crowns. Even though he was supposed to be amused with Yurio's new appearance, he didn't expect to see the very definition of perfection instead. This wasn't the kind of date they both had in mind but it wasn't like they wanted something romantic to happen, right? Babysitting was just something friends do, right? Absolutely no strange emotions overwhelming their chests whenever they glance over to one another...

Right?

* * *

...

 **Yurio: *on the ground, script book laying next to him, looking so pale that even all the blonde turned white* What...The...Hell...?**

 **Otabek: YURA?! *tries to snap him out if it* Talk to me, please! Snap out of it!**

 **Mila: I didn't think the Russian Tiger would break so easily. Midnight, you broke him so badly!**

 **Yuuri: He's not the only one -.- *patting Viktor***

 **Viktor: *on the floor reduced to tears***

 **Me: Damn I broke two Russians and a Kazakh *turns to Yuuri* How come you're not broken yet? Usually, you're broken when it comes to Viktor being in danger.**

 **Yuuri: You're talking to the same guy who has crippling anxiety and went through enough with your last two angst stories to just get depressed again.**

 **Mila: So you're growing immune? Good for you Yuuri *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review to see what happens next in Otayuri's 'sorta' date. Spoiler alert, there'll be more Otayuri next chapter for sure.**


	22. Chapter 22

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: A NEW CHAPTER FOR OTAYURI GUYS! AND MORE DRAMA PLUS ANGST! *looks around* Oh my Thor, Viktor, Yurio, and Otabek are all missing now and I'm assuming they went to Yu-topia.**

 **Hiroko: The poor boys are so exhausted, they're paying a lot of money just to be recover**

 **Toshiya: You could say that our inn became a therapy home for those who got broken by Midnightsky**

 **Yuuri: *facepalming* You're going to get yourself hurt one day Midnight**

 **Hiroko: Now, now Yuuri, Midnight is just using her imagination in a unique way that's all. You know, that Katsuki family have a strong tolerance for these situations and you're growing immune to her ideas aren't you? *turns to audience***

 **Yuuri: I see your point *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, remember that she does not own any of us or the anime except for the OC villain she created.**

 **...**

* * *

"Otabek, are you planning on staying with us once the fairy hunters are all gone?" Axel asked from out of the blue, catching him by surprise as both he and Yurio glanced down at her with confusion. "You escaped from those bad guys so where would you go once all this is over?"

"Are you going to leave Yurio all alone?" Lutz also added to the questions.

"You can't just do that, you'll break both yours and Yurio's hearts," Loop snapped, ignoring how red both Otabek and Yurio turned.

"My heart will be fine whether or not he leaves, we're just friends! Friends got that!?" Yurio responded, feeling some steam fly out of him. "But that has nothing to do with what he wants to do once this is all over."

 _Where will he go?_ Yurio suddenly realized, glancing over to look at Otabek with his face written with the same curiosity as one of the triplets. He suddenly felt his chest tighten up and maybe getting torn apart bit by bit but he had no idea what to consider that feeling. _Why do I care about where Otabek goes after the soldiers come back from the mission? I'll still have Yuuri and everyone else, I'm pretty sure Otabek wants to get out of here as soon as he can..._ That only made his chest feel worse. _Damn it, can't these feelings stop!?_

Otabek, on the other hand, was trying to think of a reasonable answer to tell a child since his emotions are being torn in the process. It's not like he could just casually say that he was leaving but only because he was going back to his home base to see them all enslaved, it was not part of the plan. He couldn't even bring himself to think about that moment being as glorious as he thought, not when he stares into Yurio's mesmerizing eyes. _How come I lose all signs of what I want from this plan whenever I see his beautiful eyes? Wait...Did I just call Yurio beautiful?! Get it together Otabek!_ However, before he could even say his final answer, their attention all focused on the sudden horns being blown and heard throughout the kingdom!

"That's the war horn," Loop gasped when they were looking at the direction where the horn was blown from the castle's watchtower.

"That was fast," Lutz blinked twice, trying to process the horn that began to summon everyone else. "That horn is blown when-"

"When the soldiers are back," Axel finished the statement and in a blink of an eye the triplets removed everything they decorated onto Yurio and Otabek as they hovered about them as all three of them bowed their heads down and in sync chanted, "We have to get going now, our mom told us that the moment the warhorn is heard we have to go find her and dad so we can see the soldiers up close. See ya!"

Otabek turned to Yurio, clearly confused as to what just happened, "Warhorn?"

"That means the fairies in the watchtower spotted Viktor and his army men coming closer through the blizzard so everyone likes to get ready to hear what happens in their mission," Yurio explained with a shrug. "Whether it's a success or failure, they will listen. Viktor is supposed to report to Yakov and Lilia about what happened but the idiot would have missed Yuuri too much that he'd be out of the watcher's sight and already in the castle ambushing Yuuri with gross affection."

"That sounds fun?" Otabek responded, not sure if he should try to sound polite about this manchild of a prince that had the reputation of being the cold ice type but all of those rumors were tossed out the window the second Yuuri even breathes! He honestly was still trying to get used to seeing the prince being a manchild towards Yuuri.

"Let's get going," Yurio got up, grabbing Otabek's hand to lead him through the castle halls to get to the kingdom entrance as he continued,"Trust me, any second now and we'll be hearing Yakov's loud angry screams at Viktor since he would find him with Yuuri already." Otabek nodded, confirming that he took the advice seriously but he failed to realize just how valuable such small details about the prince were, all he could think about was how the next phase of his plan was going to begin.

...

"Yuuri! Is Viktor already smothering you with hugs?" Phichit asked as he opened the door to Yuuri's room just a few moments after the doctor left that room to join the other fairies at the front. "Viktor, give Yuuri some air alright before Yakov finds you!" However, he wasn't expecting to just see the windows of the room opened as he stepped out to the balcony those windows opened to and saw Yuuri standing there all alone, quietly looking down at the spot where the fairy soldiers should be.

"Yuuri?"

...

Yurio couldn't believe his eyes, surely his eyes were playing tricks on him otherwise he wouldn't be seeing his right in front of him the moment they arrived just when the soldiers came in. Otabek placed his hand on Yurio's shoulder, instantly feeling how tense his shoulder was, just by touching it he could feel all the flowing confusion and anger seeping out of him!

There where Yakov and Lilia were supposed to be facepalming at the report that Viktor flew ahead inside the castle but Viktor himself, looking like death, standing there giving a full report in hushed voices with the two elders who just looked as confused while the rest of the soldiers behind him with faces that clearly said victory. From the looks how everyone else was waiting for answers, it seems like Yurio was the only one who noticed just how odd this was starting to look. _Viktor was supposed to be with Yuuri...Not here...Yakov should be demanding for Viktor to show his face to give a report...Viktor's supposed to be hugging mama, loving him like he promised to both of us repeatedly._ There was no sign or action of Viktor's usual desperation to be with Yuuri, nothing, a just stone cold seriousness that the ridiculous rumors would tell the rest of the world about.

That was when he also took notice that there was no sign of Emil, Sara, or even Michele, those three were nowhere in sight. _What the hell is going on?_ He glanced over at Otabek, seeing how he turned pale when he couldn't find the three anywhere.

That was when Viktor turned his attention to the rest of the crowd as he flew above everyone to make his announcement, "Everyone, I am pleased to inform you all that the reign of the Fairy Hunters is finally over. We all fought bravely, thanks to our allies and were able to annihilate every Fairy Hunter in the base, there is no longer a base or a tribe of Fairy Hunters anymore!"

"And what exactly does _every_ fairy hunter mean Viktor?" A voice interrupted as everyone looked towards the source to see Yuuri flying down to get to Viktor's level with Phichit right behind him. "Did that include the innocent ones born into their society?"

"I'm afraid so," Viktor answered with regret in his tone, "Those parents were willing to sacrifice their children's lives than surrendering to us, even with the plan, there were tragic losses."

Yurio suddenly realized that the Fairy Hunters did include children who were just raised to become like their parents and from the looks of the army of soldiers, there were no signs of children anywhere. Now that he thought about, he didn't see any other fairy especially since the Fairy Hunter's base is told to be full of enslaved fairies suffering even Otabek confirmed that!

"What about Otabek's team!?" Yurio found himself demanding, his voice loud enough for everyone to have their eyes on him. "And the fairies who were enslaved?"

Viktor flew back down to the ground, landing in front of Otabek and Yurio as he placed a comforting hand on the ex-fairy hunter's shoulder, his face full of pain, "We nearly couldn't win this battle but Emil, Michele, and Sara all saw it best to sacrifice themselves in battle. They set off explosions throughout the base, I told them not to do something so reckless but they didn't listen, they just did it... I'm sorry Otabek, but we couldn't find any signs of them after the explosions..."

Otabek only hung his head low, just trying to hold in any grief while his shoulders shook. "A-At least they were allies to you to the very end," He whispered in a tone that obviously showed that he was struggling not to break down. "They didn't die in vain right? What about the rest of the fairies?"

Viktor's silence only made the crowd silent with the anticipation that the bad news will be raining down on them soon,"We may have had a plan but their leader was a step ahead of us..." He swallowed hard, trying to contain his own emotions like Otabek has. "We only managed to save a few of our brothers and sisters but they went their separate ways to live in solitude but the rest I'm afraid were killed...But it was Sara, Emil, and Michele who convinced them to fight back even if it led to their end...They wanted me to give this to you before they went off," Viktor pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pockets, handing it to Otabek. "I really am sorry, I'm so sorry..."

Otabek unfolded the paper, his eyes scanning the written note while Yurio looked over his shoulder to see the content only to be shocked to be reading what was being said in the paper. "They want you all to go on with the wedding as planned, honor their deaths with happiness instead of sadness through the celebration of your matrimony...They were proud to save you all to begin the era of peace."

"I see," Was all Yuuri replied back, flying back down to the ground until he shook his head, "But I don't think I can allow the wedding to go on, we've lost more than what we had anticipated...It just doesn't seem right. I think it's best if we just postpone the wedding and properly honor the brave souls we lost." Yurio couldn't help but agree for those reasons not to mention that it would respect Otabek's feelings since he's the one who lost the most!

"Yuuri, you would dishonoring their final wishes if you don't go on with the wedding," Chris pointed out when he approached the group. "Don't let their deaths be in vain, let the world know that it's thanks to them that peace can finally begin."

"It's the least we could do for them," Viktor commented, placing his hands on Yuuri's shoulders with sympathy in his face. "We cannot mourn forever."

Yuuri still looked like he was still going to postpone the wedding, meanwhile, Yurio was ready to back him up with the final answer of 'no' especially against Viktor who was already being so inconsiderate right now! _How could he try to convince Yuuri to go through with the wedding after all this?! I swear if Viktor disrespects Yuuri's final answer I'll-_

"Don't worry about me Prince Katsuki," Otabek spoke up, surprising both Yuris' although, the prince didn't seem to look that fazed at all! "I would be honored if you respected my comrades' final wishes and go on with the wedding. Postponing it will only disappoint everyone who worked so hard to put everything together, do it for me at least your highness."

There was a moment of silence, all eyes were on Yuuri who finally released a heavy sigh, "I'm afraid my answer still remains the same." With that, he flew back to the castle, leaving everyone else stunned with what happened. Otabek, on the other hand, suddenly felt himself shiver after the moment Yuuri flew past him within a second, it was as if the prince silently was giving him a threat about something.

The crowds already began to whisper with concern about Yuuri's decision to postpone the wedding but before anyone could confirm anything:Viktor flew up to silence everyone as he reassured, "Don't worry everyone, I'll go speak to my precious omega and see if I can try to convince him to change his mind."

"Does Prince Yuuri not want to be wedded?"

"He's disrespecting the hero's final wishes."

"Maybe he's right."

"But Viktor wants to have the wedding to honor the dead."

"Maybe Yuuri is just overreacting."

"Probably from his anxiety and overuse of his magic."

"Prince Yuuri really has to learn about respect."

That was when Viktor flew up to silence everyone, Yurio thought he was going to defend Yuuri, but instead, he heard the prince say, "Don't worry everyone, I'll go speak to my precious omega and see if I can try to convince him to change his mind."

Anger only snapped within Yurio.

"What's there to change? He just wants to respect the dead the more appropriate way!" Yurio demanded, feeling his anger build up which only got those eyes back on him but he could care less about this. Everyone was already placing judgment on his mama and he wasn't going to allow that, "You can always change and have you your wedding anytime Viktor but you can never get back what you lost!"

"But it is their wish for the wedding to go on," Viktor calmly argued but Yurio wasn't having it.

"I don't care if it is their wish! They deserve our respect especially after the way we treated them when they got here but not by celebrating your marriage like nothing happened!"

"Don't you wish for Yuuri to be happy?"

"Don't use that damn trick, this isn't about you Viktor! It's about lives we've lost and if you're so head over heels about having that damn wedding then if we must we'll fight to see who's correct!"

"Are you challenging me Yuri Plisetsky?" Viktor's expression darkened, glaring straight into Yurio's eyes.

"That depends on where we'll be standing by tomorrow afternoon!"

"Yura, it's alright just calm down," Otabek tried to calm him down but his words were in vain when Yurio grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the crowds of fairies who were now whispering about him.

"It's not alright! You lost people you consider as siblings and they want to just ignore it by having the damn wedding!" Yurio snapped, and with that, the two of them were out of sight thanks to the vines that decided to grab them and carry them off somewhere quieter. When they were out of hearing range, Yurio just whispered softly but Otabek could hear it loud and clear, "You don't have to hold it in..."

Otabek wished he could if only those emotions were real, the only thing that was rising was his concern for Yurio. After all, the soldier did just challenge Prince Viktor Nikiforov to a dual!

* * *

 **Me: Next chapter has definite otayuri moments along with a side order of angst plus drama**

 **Mila: Oh I can't wait, the script of that chapter is brilliant!**

 **Georgi: I can only imagine what horrors await our skating princes in the next chapter of your soul ripping story. Yurio just unintentionally challenged Viktor!**

 **Mila: I wonder what kind of Otayuri moment we're going to have before the challenge.**

 **Me: It's good stuff I promise *turns to audience* I hope you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review to see the chapter dedicated to Otayuri!**


	23. Chapter 23

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: A NEW CHAPTER FOR OTAYURI GUYS! AND MORE DRAMA PLUS ANGST! *sighs* and the other three are still gone**

 **Yuuri: I heard from Mari that Yurio still didn't recover**

 **Yuuko: Poor thing must have been so traumatized to be so quiet for so long**

 **Takeshi: *shivers* And I'm still wondering what was in that script that broke that punk but didn't break you Yuuko**

 **Yuuko: Nothing too bad, I'm even letting the girls read the script**

 **Takeshi: YOU DID WHAT!?**

 **Yuuko: *ignores him and turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, remember that she does not own any of us or the anime except for the villain OCs she created**

 **Takeshi: YUUKO!**

 **Yuuri: Don't even try -_-**

* * *

 **...**

Tears began to fall without permission to do so.

He lowered his gaze towards the ground, honestly, he didn't want to be in a sobbing mess in front of Yurio. And yet, he was still a big mess of emotions, thoughts, and memories that haunted him.

Yurio and Otabek found themselves sitting on top of one of the branches of the trees coated with frost and snow that hasn't melted yet. They haven't exchanged a single word or even glance over to each other as the bitter wind blew against their hair, it was good thing those vines gave them some warm cloaks to wear. Yurio didn't have to look to know that Otabek was quietly releasing those tears but what he didn't know, was that those tears were from his frustration, not from grief.

Here he was going undercover as their ally just to stab them in the back just for him to earn the highest status and power of his tribe of hunters. Then there was Yuri Plisetsky, raised by fairies, grown with the pain of what Otabek's kind has done then becoming a soldier to protect them but there he was, defending the enemy who claims to be their ally. Otabek knew that the next phase is set, all that was left was to make sure everything is set for the wedding and then the end game will arrive. The very thought of how Yurio's face would look like when the betrayal comes was something he shivered about. Could his guilt not get any worse than it already has?

That was when he suddenly felt warm arms warm around him from the side as his tears continued to fall when he glanced over to see that Yurio was the one who was trying to comfort him by giving him a hug. Judging by how red the blushes on Yurio's cheeks were, this was probably the first time he hugged someone out of intentions instead of being dragged into one like the times he watched King Viktor or even Chris drag hug the teen.

"Thank you, Yura," Otabek sniffled, wiping his tears away as fast as he could, "I needed that, don't worry about me...I'm feeling a lot better now, it still hurts but with you, I think I'll be okay now."

"I haven't hugged anyone intentionally for a while, well except with mama," Yurio confessed, confirming Otabek's thoughts but the last word stunned him a bit.

"But didn't your mother die after she gave birth?" Otabek asked with confusion while his throat tightened from his tears.

"Yeah she did, but I'm talking about another person who I call mama," Yurio responded, not caring if he might reveal too much since Otabek has now proven himself to be an ally for the fairies. "Yuuri Katsuki, he was twelve years old when he and Viktor found me, and I got attached to him enough to name him my mother, at least the fairy kind. I guess at the time, even now, being close to him made me feel safe and loved and even being a kid himself, Yuuri still let me call him mama. He had to mature faster, stay strong for my sake even when he lost his home. He hid his emotions, his anxiety, and depression from me so I wouldn't get affected, but he sucked at that so I was able to help him every time.I decided to become a soldier after the Hasetsu raid because just weeks after acting like everything is alright, I witnessed Yuuri breakdown in the middle of the night. I didn't want him to suffer as much as he did that night, I wanted to protect him so I decided that in order to do that I had to become the strongest soldier."

"You both must be so close, I bet you and Viktor are getting along now that those two are getting married," Otabek commented but judging by the fist Yurio made, that wasn't the case. That was when he remembered that heated anger Yurio had shown earlier towards Viktor, even though that wasn't really Viktor.

Yurio made a dry chuckled as he lightly shoved Otabek with his fist, "You wish I'd get along with that ungrateful stupid old man. From the very beginning, he was pinning for Yuuri, hell, when they found me, I hated that old man. I didn't trust him, so what he's an alpha fairy prince with ice magic, he's an irresponsible manchild who can't even demolish a spider to save his life. Sure I see him make badass moves but all that was only to impress Yuuri, he did whatever it took to earn one laugh or see that smile on his face even though most of that was not from glory. I sure as hell made it hard for him to court Yuuri, making it a challenge to make his sappy attempts a failure but that only brought them closer. I hate the idea of letting Viktor marry Yuuri, I just can't trust him with the responsibility of protecting my mother."

"If you hate him that much, why did Yuuri say yes? If he's your mother then he should have at least asked for your opinion to determine his answer," Otabek pointed out, pretty sure that if Yurio just says something then he wouldn't hold in so much resentment.

"As much as Viktor triggers my anger, I can't stand in the way of Yuuri's happiness," Yurio answered with sincerity. "I didn't have to ask for his moment of time for voicing my opinion because every moment he gets, Yuuri will always ask for my thoughts and opinions about Viktor and the marriage. And every time I tell him that I can tolerate Viktor as long as he is happy with the love of his life. God, Yuuri's anxiety always got the best of him, always making sure he hid from Viktor whenever he had the chance," He began to laugh at the memory, unintentionally brightening up Otabek's mood. "Phichit and I had to get him drunk and on a pole to seduce the living daylights out of Viktor to get that confidence back, one of my regrets but for him, it was worth it."

"You're lying to yourself Yura," Otabek finally voiced in, listening to him was enough to spell out the lies within those words. "There's more to the reason as to why you don't want Yuuri to marry Viktor than just protection competence."

Yurio's gaze narrowing forward to the horizon only confirmed it but the teen wouldn't answer honestly, "Of course not! There is no other reason and I want Yuuri to get married and be happy just as much as he does. Nothing else is wrong so let's just drop the subject about emotions." He gently shoved Otabek, "This is supposed to be about you Otabek, not me!"

"Oh?" Otabek whistled, pretending that he had forgotten even though he didn't since hearing Yurio's stories only made his guilt heavier but his heart suddenly flies with the growing passion to protect him. "I don't recall this conversation ever being about me, see I'm pretty fast at recovering you know. We all had to learn to recover from loss especially in the Fairy Hunters."

Yurio was confused for a moment until he finally realized as he glanced over at Otabek, "That's right, you lost your parents in one of those missions long ago huh?"

"That's right," Otabek silently confirmed, it wasn't a memory he was comfortable with sharing with just anyone but Yurio was different. He was someone special, Otabek doesn't know how to describe this but he knows that he could trust Yurio with the deepest secrets he himself held to himself. "And since you told me your past, it's only fair for me to tell you what happened."

"You don't have to do that," Yurio protested but Otabek disregarded it.

"But I want to," Otabek reassured with a small smile as he looked ahead to see the sun slowly setting with only a few sparks of light breaking free from the clouds. "You're curious about it anyway and honestly it's about time I talk about it with somebody who isn't my shadow. Maybe it'll help me in the healing process if you know what I mean."

Yurio released a heavy sigh of defeat, "If you insist, let's hear it then."

"It's not a long as yours but my parents did everything they could to raise me to be just like them, strong and level-headed when it came to hunting fairies," Otabek began to explain, small memories filling his mind. "Even though they were Fairy Hunters, they loved me and spent every second of my life making sure I knew that. But one day they just suddenly disappeared, leaving nothing behind to let anyone know where they went. Same thing happened with the twins and Emil, their parents just suddenly vanished and when we asked our leader, he didn't know." Memories as a confused six-year-old wandering around the base asking everyone for the information, anything really about the whereabouts of his parents, so small, innocent, and afraid. "Being six, I had hoped that maybe they'd come back but one day the leader came to us with their weapons and told us that our parents were dead."

Yurio was hesitant but he managed to ask this question, "Did you find out how?"

Otabek took a deep breath, releasing it as he continued. "Apparently, they went off on their own to try to find a kingdom of fairies but during their search, they were caught up by strong forces of nature that fairies must have created that killed them in the end. Our leader sent a search party after them but once they found them, they were already dead. When they told me this I didn't want to believe them, I cried so much and kept yelling how unfair it was, that my parents couldn't have just died the way they did back there."

 _"No! NO! Mom and dad can't be dead! NO!" A six-year-old with brown bloodshot eyes filling up with heavy tears. "They're strong! They can't die! They're the strongest, they told me that, they said nothing can kill them!"_

 _"Otabek I'm sorry but the search party found their bodies and they were dead."_

 _"But they promised! They promised to watch me grow up!"_

 _"Boy, life sometimes just goes the other way and that's only because of the fairies whose magic caused this tragedy."_

 _"NO! It's not fair! Why does it have to be them huh!?" The child cried out, slapping the hand that offered comfort for him. "Why do they have to be the ones who have to die!? Don't those stupid fairies know they're my mom and dad?! It's not fair!"_

He wasn't lying for once, what he told with every last detail was the truth and quite honestly the only detail that was flawed was how that event changed him. Sure it changed him but now that he was sitting here with Yurio, he knew it was for the worst. "You know something Yura, you're the first person I ever told this about." He didn't realize it until he felt one teardrop on his hand which came from his eyes but who could blame him, it was heavy real stuff to talk about.

"We both had pretty crappy childhoods," Yurio sighed, leaning against Otabek without even realizing it despite how they both flushed with the red heat on their cheeks. That was when they suddenly heard the branches behind them move and brush against each other which made them both get up in alert! No words or sound came out of either of them until Yurio groaned as he facepalmed his face, "Get out of the invisible blanket you guys, you're not fooling anyone here so you better explain yourselves unless you want to meet the sharp end of my dagger."

Otabek was about to question Yurio's sudden address towards an empty space in front of them until that said invisible blanket was tossed over to reveal that it was Guang-Hong, Minami, JJ, and Georgi all huddled up as they sheepishly shrugged with embarrassment. Seeing them there made him panic internally, just how much did they hear him and Yurio!?

"How long were you guys spying?" Yurio hissed as JJ chuckled lightly, approaching the two teens.

"Calm down, we only came here in time to hear the crappy childhood parts because getting a huge invisible blanket was pretty hard," JJ explained with a shrug, giving Otabek a little shove out of his way for him to be facing everyone, ignoring the collective gasp from them "But it's nice to see you two getting along after everything and we have some news from Viktor about your little outburst earlier."

"Uh JJ..." Guang-Hong tried to interrupt but failed to do so.

"You're going to be very angry with what Viktor told everyone and instructed us to tell you but-"

"JJ!"

"WHAT?!" JJ shouted back finally looking down from watching the sky to empathize his ongoing statement until his eyes widened at the sight he was seeing, "Whoops, um, did I cause that?"

You see, when JJ shoved Otabek out of his way, he failed to realize that the shove made Otabek's lips crash into Yurio's lips until he found them with red steaming faces of shock while looking pretty dead on the inside.

"You better run JJ," Georgi whispered, seeing how steam was coming out of Yurio. "Or stay at least twenty feet away from them."

* * *

 **...**

 **Axel+Lutz+Loop: THIS SCRIPT IS AMAZING!**

 **Takeshi: WHAT?! But it broke Yurio and Otabek!**

 **Yuuko: it's nothing that bad obviously it's actually so entertaining *glowing with hearts and stars***

 **Takeshi: *to himself* Did I marry one of the Devil's minions?**

 **Yuuri: This is why I'm gay Takeshi *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review to see what happens in the challenge of Yuri vs Viktor.**


	24. Chapter 24

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: A NEW CHAPTER FOR OTAYURI GUYS! AND MORE DRAMA PLUS ANGST!**

 **Yurio: *walks in still looking dead* I'm back hag**

 **Me: I'm literally the same age as you!**

 **Otabek: It took so many katsudons to get him this alive *looking dead himself***

 **Viktor: Oh Yuuri, I promise not to leave you alone with the devil *hugging him to death***

 **Yuuri: I...Need...AIR! *turns to the audience once Viktor loosens his grip* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and remember that she does not own any of us or the anime except for the villain OC.**

* * *

Needless to say, JJ didn't die.

But Yurio and Otabek had to be at least five feet away from each other when the group of soldiers was sitting by one of the roots of the tree, trying to control the red heat that was suddenly flushing their cheeks. Yurio was fuming and could have murdered JJ if he wasn't held back by everyone else who was telling him that it wasn't worth it so he huffed as he glared at the obnoxious fairy standing in front of them, "Aright JJ, just tell me why you all are here and interrupting me and Otabek?"

"Oh yeah, so like I said I got some news about your outburst earlier and before I continue I want everyone to hold you down for this," JJ began as he gestured for everyone except for Otabek to place a hand on Yurio, ready to hold him down.

"What's this about JJ?" Yurio hissed, if they had to hold him down then it's definitely not good.

JJ cleared his throat as he answered while being careful with his words, "After you and Otabek left, Prince Viktor went inside the castle to talk to Prince Yuuri and we had no idea what he did but about a half hour he came out saying that Yuuri agreed to have the wedding go on..." He saw how Yurio's eyes widened with shock at the sudden news as he took a deep breath before continuing, "But that was when we overheard Viktor and his small army of our comrades who came back may have probably begun to sorta insult Yuuri once everyone else left to go in their daily lives and wedding preparation."

"Huh?" Yurio blinked once, the last sentence was echoing in this thoughts as his eyes then narrowed, "There's no way in that span of time that Yuuri will change his mind especially with something as serious as the wedding! And what did they say that is _sorta_ insulting Yuuri?"

"U-Um maybe it's best if you don't know," JJ suggested, rubbing the back of his head while the back of his neck began to sweat from how angry Yurio was looking. "W-We wouldn't want you to go on a rampage."

"And I'm about to go on one if you don't start talking!"

"Our friends and Viktor were being mean about Yuuri that's what happened!" Minami shouted, interrupted the two from getting into an argument and making them be quiet as the soldier continued, "Prince Viktor just started whispering about how easy it was to manipulate someone as weak as Prince Yuuri and the rest of them just began to laugh like it was some joke! Saying Prince Yuuri has no sense of making the right decision, that the only useful thing he's ever done is being an omega marrying him! It just insults after insult being treated like jokes that Viktor and Chris kept making, everything they said was so unbelievable! They had to nerve to insult the Prince I trained to fight in his elegance behind his back, after everything they went through, it's unfair and unforgivable!"

"Minami!" Georgi attempted to hush him but it proved to be vain. "Stop it, I think we get it but I think you said too much!"

"And why's that!? Viktor is marrying Yuuri and if he decides that it'll be a good idea to talk behind his back so he's in for a world of hell!" Minami barked back, with tears that were already building up in his eyes. Anyone like Yurio who knows Minami for a long time knew that the teen had always idolized Prince Yuuri and would do anything to keep him safe and happy almost like Yurio but unlike the kitten, he was on board with the whole wedding. "They have to be held accountable for their words! We all heard Mila, Chris, Leo, Seung-gil, and Viktor saying all that!"

"We know but Yurio's going to explode now," Guang-Hong whispered, his eyes glancing down at Yurio who was suspiciously quiet since the moment Minami opened his mouth to speak. On cue, Yurio began to tremble as a low growl could be heard until he looked up with his teeth gritting against each other, his eyes glaring at the group with deadly eyes that wasn't directed at anyone as he mumbled venomously, "I challenged Viktor to a dual, but now I want one of you to tell that old prince that I'm going to take them all on tomorrow afternoon! If they think they can get away with insulting mama, they have another thing coming."

That shocked everyone to silence until Otabek broke that silence, "If you're going to fight them, then you're going to need me to at least give you a fighting chance." Fighting Prince Viktor who isn't really Viktor wasn't something he would find himself doing but at the same time, his emotions and thoughts could not allow him to let Yurio fight alone! Sure this fight might mess up the plan but at this point, he was losing control of what he was doing!

"If Otabek's going to fight with you then count me in too!" Minami volunteered, releasing his hold on Yurio. "We have to defend Yuuri's honor!"

"Hm, this may be the only punishment we can actually give Viktor for disrespecting the love of his life," Georgi thought out loud to himself in interest, "If you three must dual then allow me to help you even the odds."

"I cannot allow you guys to handle the others with an unfair number of them," Guang-Hong sighed but made a frown as he looked away, "But I don't think I can live with myself if I fought against Leo that isn't training..."

"Hey, no one forcing you to choose a side," JJ reassured as he placed a comforting hand on Guang-Hong's shoulder. "You can sit this one out, I'll complete Yurio's team to go against Viktor's team tomorrow, otherwise they'll be doomed without me. As far as everyone else is concerned, you know nothing about what's going on but you can prepare some healing potions because I'm pretty sure that this fight won't be painless."

"No holding back," Yurio muttered under his breath and once they released him, his eyes were narrowing at the horizon as everyone else but Otabek left to inform Viktor of the change of plans in the challenge.

 **...*NEXT DAY*...**

These battles are done far from the other fairies, the two teams meet at opposite ends with one person to witness the fight and determine whether the fight is getting to dangerous to continue. That one fairy or in this case, two fairies who will be supervising are Mari and Lilia, both who caught JJ and Georgi delivering the message to Viktor so they took it upon themselves to make sure no one dies. In Mari's case, she just wants Yurio to kick Viktor's butt for insulting her younger brother the moment the two men explained Yurio's reasons for accepting and adding more to the challenge. As far as they know, no one else other than Guang-Hong had a clue about what was going down that afternoon, not even Yuuri.

"I see you really want to go through this fight," Viktor commented as he and his team stepped out of the kingdom's bounds where most duals were taken in secret and away from curious civilian eyes. "I didn't think you want to go through this behind Yuuri's back."

"You're one to talk Nikiforov," Yurio huffed, glaring daggers towards the cocky prince just several feet away from where he and his team stood. "You didn't have any problem talking behind Yuuri's back yesterday so don't bring that crap to me! So I suggest you either shut up and fight, or let me help you shut it up for you! I'm going to teach you some manners and honor that you clearly forget, and believe me when I say that I've been waiting for this my whole life."

"Pst Yurio, stop saying stuff like that," JJ warned with a whisper to the teen's ear, "I know he needs to be taught a lesson but you have to remember that in a dual isn't life or death, it's until one of the two sides surrenders."

"But he can't really help it if Viktor is provoking him," Otabek countered, pretty worried at how this might turn out.

"Alright everyone, you all know the rules I assume," Mari announced as she hovered over the center with a green cloth in hand. "Each person has their own opponent to fight and no one is allowed to kill their opponent. Both weapons and magic are allowed in this battle. No fighting will go into the kingdom grounds, especially in the village where the other fairies are. This fight does not end until everyone from one of the two sides surrenders. Once the surrender is out, the fight ends and both teams must be satisfied with the results!"

"Now on the count of three, the fight will commence," Lilia added and at that moment there was a tense silence between both groups as their hands were itching to draw out their weapon or magic spells. "ONE...TWO..." Mari dropped the green cloth as both ladies flew to the safety of the trees to keep watch as the final word echoed, "FIGHT!"

Viktor and Yurio were the first to draw their swords out, charing towards each other to confirm that they were already a pair in combat! Otabek found himself fighting against Chris as he dodged the blasts of light particle blasts, JJ was against Seung-gil, Georgi fighting Mila, and Minami was gladly fighting Leo even though he was hoping to get Viktor but if anyone stood a chance against the prince, it was Yurio.

Yurio and Viktor were both struggling to overpower each other, trying to force down the other's sword as then teen growled, "You're going to regret ever laying your damn eyes on Yuuri!"

"Oh really, going such lengths to make me regret a love that started years ago," Viktor chuckled, using this chance to kick Yuri's abdomen but the teen could see the attempt bright as day as he released his hold on the sword to roll away to a safer distance, leaving Viktor to land on the snow. With that, Yurio sprinted forward to grab both swords, filling up with confidence with how easy this battle was going to finish if it wasn't the ice Viktor released to trap Yurio's feet.

"Bastard!" Yurio snapped but that didn't faze the dark stare Viktor gave him.

"If you think you'll stay with Yuuri after the wedding you're mistaken," Viktor suddenly whispered to Yurio with a grim smile which made Yurio stand still in shock to the words being told. "Yuuri will forget he ever raised you the moment he marries me and gives birth to our first real pup to replace you. By then, you'll be nothing more than just a human soldier who doesn't belong to our kingdom and would be better off living with other humans."

The words trailed into Yurio's thoughts, suddenly sparking hidden anger he never knew he kept hidden as he looked down at the ice on his feet. _Viktor thinks he can take mama away from me? That he can just replace me? Bastard! Someone like him has to die! They don't have the right to live! He's not going to marry Yuuri!_ They were in fairy size, right? Of course, most fights between fairies are done in their normal size, and his locket held the dust needed to change his size.

From the way Yurio had looked down, everyone thought that he was going to just surrender and allow Viktor to win, who was pleased with the state the teen was in since he began to walk away. Unfortunately, no one could imagine or even predict just how much the fury within Yurio was taking over how he plans to win this fight and taking one moment to open his locket was enough to reveal the lengths he'd go.

"WHOA YURIO CALM DOWN!"

"You're going too far now!"

"Are you serious Yurio? You're doing this now!?"

"This wasn't the strategy we discussed Yurio!"

"YURA!" Otabek cried out, for the first time, those eyes of a soldier he saw, were blinded by fiery rage thirsty for blood.

The blood of Viktor Nikiforov.

...

* * *

 **Me: Ohhh boy things are about to get bad I just know it**

 **Otabek+Yurio: OF COURSE YOU KNOW YOU'RE THE WRITER HERE!**

 **Me: Shhhh, details, details**

 **Viktor: WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING MIDNIGHT!?**

 **Me: It's a secret ^.^**

 **Yuuri: Oh boy...*turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, please be sure to review to see what happens in the next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: A NEW CHAPTER FOR OTAYURI GUYS! AND MORE DRAMA PLUS ANGST!**

 **Yuuko: It's about time, you've been missing for a while now**

 **Me: I was dying in high school but I'm back for now and this chapter will be very long I promise!**

 **Yurio: Just get this damn chapter over with already!**

 **Me+Yuuko: Oh that's right, this is the chapter-**

 **Otabek: STOP! *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, make sure to remember that she does not own any of us or the anime thank god for that and she only owns the villain oc!**

 **Me: HEY!**

* * *

...

All Yurio wanted to see in his hands was Viktor's blood.

He wasted no time to use the fairy dust to make him the human size and use Viktor's confusion as an advantage to throw a punch that sent the small size prince flying into a frozen tree trunk! Of course, that didn't win the fight at all, Yurio saw how Viktor lifted his head, glaring at him with a sinister smile that made his stomach twist and burn.

"What's with the sudden force here? What's wrong? Did I hit a nerve back there Yurio?" Viktor mocked, showing no sympathy with his next words, "Someone has to tell you the truth sooner or later." Suddenly, Viktor's eyes were looking directly into Yurio's eyes and within seconds he could hear Viktor's voice in his mind, continuing the mockery! _' **Do you honestly believe that what I say won't come true? An omega only loves his or her pup, the only reason he even took you in was that of his instincts telling him that you're his pup. But he didn't give birth to you, an omega's bond with the child they brought into the world is much stronger than any other bond. Just you wait, by his next heat, you better consider where you should go because we're going to make our child, and raise them without giving you any second thought. Yuuri will follow his instincts and the commands his Alpha gives him, you won't get him to change his mind about marrying me since we're bonded and made love so many times. In the end, it's blood that wins over bonds, you won't protect Yuuri, I will. Better find yourself another omega to take you in.'**_

 _My momma is more than just a mere Omega with instincts..._ Yurio countered, knowing that he was trying to convince himself but hearing it repeat in his mind only made him sprint forward with his sword out ready to make the swing."You're not going to take momma away from me!" He shouted, slamming his sword against the tree, on the spot where Viktor should be attached to. "I won't let you marry him, not after what you really showed me about yourself! I'll kill you if I have to!"

"PLISETSKY AND PRINCE NIKIFOROV STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Lilia roared with anger but it mixed in more with concern especially when she could see the flares of murder in Yurio's ocean green eyes!

He expected to hear the sound of blood splattering and flesh ripping but there was only wood and an empty spot where Viktor was!

"YURA BEHIND YOU!"

Yurio's eyes widened at the sound of Otabek's warning, glancing behind him there was Viktor, in his human form but his wings out with his right palm facing the teen with ice ready to shoot him! However, Yurio used the blade of his sword to shield himself from the blast, however, they both forgot that the swords fairies make reflect magic, changing it's intended direction to somewhere farther! Viktor was using full force with his ice blast and at this point, Yurio didn't seem to care where that magic blast reflected off too but it seemed to have taken Viktor with it!

"Follow him quickly before they take it too far!" Lilia barked orders towards the knights and ex-hunter as she and Mari flew ahead with panic. Otabek was given some fairy dust and off they went to catch up, their eyes widening when they realized where this ice trail was leading up to.

"You're not getting away that easily Nikiforov," Yurio growled under his breath, following the trail of ice, his ear deaf to the calls of his fellow comrades and the two women telling him to cease the attacks. Within seconds Yurio found Viktor getting up from being hit by the ice, some spikes of ice behind him, neither of them taking notice where in the forest they were. Yurio sprinted forward to deliver a punch but Viktor shrunk back to his fairy form to make him fall to the ground and into the snow. However, he didn't expect that just a moment before he could dodge the punch, Yurio unlocked his locket again to use the fairy dust to shrink himself and grab onto Viktor's wings!

With all the extra weight Viktor was losing his ability to fly as Yurio steered the wings so they would hit the ground, causing it to shatter in the process! They found themselves laying at opposite ends, dust from the ground blocking their surroundings as they forced themselves to get up. On their feet, they turned around to meet each other eye to eye, ignoring the world around them. They had their swords out, their narrowing eyes piercing with sparks of lightning towards each other, knowing very well that they only have one shot at being the winner with one swing of a sword.

"STOP IT!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL EACH OTHER!"

"YURA PLEASE STOP!"

Without another second to lose, they both charged, battle cries echoing while they disregarded the panicked voices of Yurio's comrades, Lilia, Mair, and even Otabek who all arrived too late to stop them from making the killing strike. For a moment, everyone thought that this was going to be the end, one will die with one prevails but their swords never met.

" **THAT'S ENOUGH!"**

Everyone's eyes widened with shock when they heard that familiar tone of seriousness and anger that was then followed by the sound of vines suddenly bursting from the ground to wrap themselves around the opponents! The vines snatched the weapons from their hands as they finished wrapping Viktor and Yurio, they pulled the two up, making sure they were at least ten feet away from each other! In between them now, was none other than Prince Yuuri Katsuki himself with Phichit right by his side but his forehead was already dripping sweat and his eyes were burning with anger towards the people he had tied up.

No one uttered a word as Yuuri stood in his spot, his head down trying to tame his growing anger until he finally looked up and asked with his voice dipped with chilly poison that ran down their spines, "Mind explaining to me the meaning of this madness that took place right in the middle of the kingdom's plaza?"

It was then that Yurio suddenly realized that there were homes, other fairies, street lanterns, and the decorations in his surroundings, he was looking down at the dirt path but it was the streets of the fairy kingdom! When he looked around, all he saw was Viktor's ice that destroyed most of the street, the walls, and several homes while the ground itself wasn't looking very pretty. But that wasn't the worst, there were some fairy children at the scene, cowering behind their parents while whimpering out of fear of what they just witnessed! For all they know, their trusted friend Yurio and Prince Viktor were about to kill each other! _What have I done?_

"They challenged each other to a dual your highness," Lilia stepped forward to explain, "It was supposed to settle a disagreement between them but I'm afraid they decided to take it too far."

"That was only because the old man there won't take back the insults he said about you Yuuri!" Yurio argued, glaring at said person. "He had to learn a lesson!"

"And I was only defending myself," Viktor responded, not bothering to look towards Yurio but that was when he winced then groaned as he trembled in pain. "I think he did a little too much damage."

"So did you learn your lesson!?" Yurio demanded but before he could add more, the vine gagged his mouth so he wouldn't speak further.

"That's enough Yurio!" Yuuri scolded but for once, his eyes weren't directed towards the teen as he released his vines from Viktor who fell on his knees, barely having the strength to get up from the injuries Yurio didn't even realize he caused. Yuuri turned to where JJ, Georgi, and Minami stood idly by with their head bowed down in shame, "You three, go take Viktor to a medic!"

"Yes, Prince Yuuri!" The three of them bowed in sync before they were quick to help Viktor up and fly him inside the castle to find one of the medics, leaving Otabek and Yurio with the prince.

"Everyone else, please return to your regular day and excuse the destruction, I'll make sure everything is fixed by tomorrow," Yuuri commanded and within seconds, the crowd departed sending concern glances towards the prince and Yurio, knowing that this won't end well while they whispered to themselves:

"Yurio just attacked Prince Viktor."

"What has gotten into him?"

"You mean what has gotten into both of them."

"To fight the person you were raised by."

"Do you think he'll be banished?"

"Up to this point, I haven't a clue."

Yakov and Lilia were the last standings as Yuuri finally released the vines from Yurio as the prince sent an angry expression towards the teen, "Inside right now Yuri Plisetsky," He then glanced over to Otabek, "You too Altin."

Within seconds, the group was entering the castle and soon Yuri saw how Yuuri was getting surrounded by Lilia, Yakov, Mari, Minako, Celestino, and Josef, listening to them all wanting answers on what is Yuuri planning on doing. Questions concerning punishment for Yurio, if the rumors of the wedding continuing were true, and the most common one is if he is thinking about banishment.

"Hey, katsudon," Yurio finally asked, "Is it true what they're saying, are you really going through with this wedding?"

The prince didn't hesitate, or glance down at Yurio when he responded, "Yes, I am."

"But what changed your mind? I know you're lying to yourself, momma!" Yurio protested, but his voice was cut off by more demands from the adults who wanted their answers, surrounding Yuuri once again despite Phichit's attempts to keep them away.

"Prince Yuuri, what are you planning to do about what just happened between Plisetsky and Nikiforov, you know you have to back up one of them!"

Yuuri was silent throughout the entire time until he stopped at the front of the doors of the infirmary where Viktor was being treated but before opening the door, he finally responded to all their questions with an answer they think they'd hear from him:

"Yuri Plisetsky endangered the life of a member of a kingdom, that crime cannot be brushed away and so with no other choice, by tomorrow, he will be banished from this kingdom."

Those words echoed down, Yurio suddenly felt the entire world stop turning as everyone gasped, almost afraid to ask any more questions. This has to be a mistake right, Yurio couldn't be sentenced to banishment for this, he was Yuuri's child, the child the prince would ask for approval of lovers, putting his needs before his own, the boy who Yuuri raised and considered him a son! There has to be some mistake, Yurio tried to convince himself that he was just hearing things, but then Viktor's words came ringing back, could it be that now Yuuri finally was fed up with him?

"Now if you will excuse me, I would want to say final words to Yuri with Prince Viktor and Otabek...Alone," Yuuri requested his eyes towards the door that opened with the medics exiting since they knew he was also addressing them as well. "Even you Phichit."

"O-Of course your highness," Phichit finally spoke up, leading the other adults away who was still trying to process what they just heard. Once everyone was out of sight, Yuuri pushed the door further open revealing Viktor to not be fully treated as he gestured Yurio and Otabek to enter. Yurio didn't dare look at Yuuri, the betrayal was heavy enough as it is as the door shut behind them but flinched when Yuuri laid his hand on the teen's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Yurochka, I don't have any other choice," Yuuri finally broke the silence but those words only made Yurio snap. "It's for the best-"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT! AND DON'T TOUCH ME!" He slapped Yuuri's hand away with disgust, holding in his tears. "DON'T GO SAYING SORRY NOW THAT YOU'RE BANISHING ME! And don't give that 'I don't have any other choice' crap, you did have a choice!" He didn't care if he was yelling at the person he called mama and who raised him. "You could have chosen between me or Viktor but you choose to keep the old man and throw me out!"

"Yuri-"

"DON'T YOU 'YURI' ME YOU PIG!" Yurio growled, eyes stone cold towards Yuuri. "I trusted you all my life, and now since you have Viktor, you're just going to banish me and take me out of the picture! You were just waiting for me to mess up to give you a perfectly good reason too, well guess what Prince Katsuki, you don't know what's for the best for me, you don't care at all! You're only selfish! And you know what, now I'm glad I'm banished because now I don't have to worry about making decisions that'll make you happy! So just say goodbye to me and get it over with this so I can finally leave already! I know you're not my mom, and you'll never be my mom, hell, you were never my mom, I was just a stupid kid making the stupidest decision of my life!"

Otabek couldn't stand hearing this, he knew Yurio was lying to himself and the Prince so he stepped forward and spoke up, "Yura, you know that's not true!"

"SHUT UP!" Yurio barked back, making Otabek step back a bit. "You have nothing to do with this! I know what I'm saying and it's all true, so spare me the sob story Prince Katsuki and kick me out but don't worry I won't go giving away your kingdom location, wouldn't want to give you a reason to kill a mere human now. Hey look on the bright side, at least after the wedding you can have your own pups with the old man who never loved you, but of course, you won't believe me so go ahead and get married, I don't care anymore! **I HATE YOU**!"

"Yuri you don't mean that stop it!" Otabek shouted once more, feeling the burning sensation tearing and ripping inside his chest again! He couldn't take it anymore, the more he tried to ignore the fact that crimes he committing were the cause of all this, he just couldn't! He couldn't allow his plans to break Yurio away from the one family that truly loved him, this whole situation was his fault! "STOP IT!"

"Otabek you have nothing to do with this!" Yurio retorted, then glared at Yuuri, "It's this pig's decision and it's all his fault."

"NO, IT'S NOT!" Otabek cried out, ignoring how _Viktor_ was giving him warnings to keep it together with his eyes. He couldn't keep it together, just listening, just watching how his plan caused this rift between Yuri and Prince Yuuri after everything he was told, it was just too cruel to watch. "IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

"Are you confessing then," Prince Yuuri questioned, his eyes gazing towards Otabek.

"Confessing?" Yurio repeated the word with confusion as his eyes narrowed towards the prince. "Don't you dare try putting the blame on Otabek, he's the only one who actually understands me and who hasn't abandoned me like you did!"

Otabek didn't expect to hear that from the prince but he hung his head down in shame, "I am confessing Prince Yuuri...I just didn't think you of all people would catch on to everything."

"What are you talking about!?"

Yuuri didn't reply to Yurio's question, instead, he slit his hair back as the vines grabbed Otabek as he demanded with a low and dangerous voice, "Where's Viktor and the rest of our friends?"

"Leave Otabek alone!" Yurio protested, pushing Yuuri to one of the beds in the room making the vines drop Otabek as he shouted, "Viktor and everyone else is right here in the kingdom where they should be! What's wrong with you!?"

The silence stretched between the three as if Viktor never existed in the room, however that silence was suddenly broken by steady single claps, making a slow beat to earn attention. Yurio glance towards the sound only to see that of course, it was Viktor who was clapping, but he didn't like the way the man was making that devil like grin as if he was possessed or something!

"I must congratulate you Prince Katsuki for being smart enough to figure it all out," _Viktor_ spoke in an overly cheerful voice. "I guess we underestimated your ability to be able to recognize your mate, just didn't think it would so soon." He got up the bed he was sitting on, approaching Yurio until he grabbed the teen's neck, holding a tight grip onto his neck as he chuckled, "I didn't think this human boy would be your son your highness, no wonder you were going to banish him, you wanted to keep your precious pup safe...I just didn't expect him to be the same child who escaped from the Altin family raid in his home."

 _What?_ Yurio's mind was spinning, his lungs gasping for air that was being sucked out of him the tighter _Viktor's_ grip was on his neck!

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Yuuri screamed and without hesitation he summoned the plants in the room to grab _Viktor_ and toss him across the room, releasing his hold on to Yurio as the teen coughed for the needed air he lost! The plants were creating a wall to block _Viktor_ from approaching them for the time being as new vines in the color of silver began to formulate a circular type of portal Yurio only seen a few times in his life.

A transportation portal made out of nature itself!

But why was Yuuri making one right now and trying to keep Viktor out of the way?! There were so many things that were just confusing for Yurio to handle as he watched the portal starting to activate to reveal a bright blue light at the center! "What the hell," He whispered in shock but that was when he heard Yuuri gasp out loud as he turned around only to see his momma fall on his knees then on the ground, turning pale from obvious exhaustion! "MOMMA!"

He wasted no time rushing to Yuuri to hold him up but the prince firmly grabbed onto the teen's arm as he gasped out, trying to regain his breath, "Go through the portal right now, it's our only hope!"

"No I won't, you're hurt!" Yurio shook his head in protest. "I don't understand, what's going on!?"

"I-It's okay, I just used up all the magic I had," Yuuri reassured him with a small smile, "Nothing to worry about, there's so little I could do with the amount of magic I now have with my condition. Just go in the portal, and don't look back! It'll take you to where the real Viktor is, find him and everyone else...Find them."

"Not without you! I-I don't understand what you're talking about!"

"I can't, I'm so sorry I didn't let you know sooner Yuri but you have to go find the real Viktor," Yuuri repeated, his hand caressing the teen's cheek, "I'll be alright for now, just find our friends, find help...The fairy hunters are here and are going to capture everyone at the wedding."

"W-What?" Yurio gasped, but he could process anything when he heard the sound of _Viktor_ now using ice magic to cut through the vines! "B-But-"

"It was a trap, there's no time to explain," Yuuri responded as he pointed to the portal, "Now go, please. Before it's too late..."

"NO! I won't leave you! I said too many things and I can't leave you now!"

"I know Yurochka, you were just angry and it's my fault, I had to fool them," Yuuri reassured but made a sad smile, "And now it's time for you to go." Then without another warning, Yurio suddenly felt something wrap itself around him then lift him up to drag him and Otabek towards the portal!

Yurio trashed around with his arms outstretched as he cried out, "NO! I CAN'T LEAVE YOU ALONE! MOMMA!"

Before he was forced into the portal, the last thing he saw was Yuuri gently placing his hands over his womb, making a smile as he whispered his last words before passing out on the ground with _Viktor_ bursting from the wall of vines, " _We'll_ be okay."

* * *

 **...**

 **Me: *Turns to audience* And that is the end of the chapter I do hope you enjoyed it and will review to find out what happens now that Yurio and Otabek went through the portal.**

 **Viktor: *crying* NOO! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! MIDNIGHT PLEASE DON'T HURT MY YUURI OR OUR BABIES!**

 **Otabek+Yurio: Oh god...*pales***

 **Viktor: WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED!**

 **Me: That's a secret**

 **Viktor: MIDNIGHT!**


	26. Chapter 26

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: A NEW CHAPTER FOR OTAYURI GUYS! AND MORE DRAMA PLUS ANGST FOR OUR PODIUM FAMILY! Warning, this has a lot of apologies**

 **Viktor: MIDNIGHT WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH MY YUURI!  
**

 **Yuuri: Viktor I'm right here and this story is about Yurio and Otabek -_-**

 **Yurio: Katsudon, even I don't give a damn about that when that hag is planning something with your story persona!**

 **Everyone but me: ...Oh my god...**

 **Georgi: Oh dear what's going to happen to both pairs of lovers? *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, make sure to remember that she does not own any of us except for the villain OC!**

 **Mila: Seriously, Yura are you okay?**

* * *

...

Otabek was the first to wake up from the fall. He never expected that he would get sucked into the portal but he knew it was his fault for being in the way of the moving vines that were dragging Yurio in and now here they are. In a random forest that apparently is in the spring season in the middle of the night, at least that's what he woke up to see after the process of going through that portal knocked them out unconscious. "Yuri!" He suddenly realized, seeing that the teen wasn't anywhere in sight as he got up and frantically searched the area, "YURI!"

Fortunately, he found Yuri just a couple feet away from him but he was still unconscious. A breeze of cool wind brushed against him as he quickly ran towards Yurio to put him in a more comfortable position then proceeded to create a fire to keep them warm. Otabek knew he would be fine without his cloak so he gave it to Yurio so he wouldn't freeze in his sleep but for now, there was so much in his mind to process.

 _Prince Katsuki probably didn't have enough magic to make the portal strong enough to keep us conscious of the transportation part._ And speaking of the prince, he suddenly remembered the last thing he saw before he sucked in first, something he heard the prince tell Yurio. That was when he internally groaned, slapping his hands over his face with frustration. _Don't tell me the Prince is now expecting...He is an omega, and Yura has told me about how those two would not leave each other during a heat...I just made things worse now!_ Let's not forget what _Viktor_ mentioned that Otabek knew he would be questioned about the moment Yurio wakes up and remembers. _What's worse now, Yurio knows that my family had something to do with the attack towards his family all those years ago._

It wasn't that Otabek didn't want to tell Yurio the truth but he just didn't plan to have the truth to be told so soon, especially during a situation of life or death for the family Yurio has left! But maybe he could make it up to him somehow, they still have two weeks before the wedding day, before the last transactions of his plan were played and completed the minute they sell Prince Katsuki away. _But he's expecting a child now,_ Otabek thought to himself, almost afraid to even think what Sanzhar will plan when the moment of truth occurs. _Usually, they wait until the child is born before separating them to be sold separately, it works the female Alphas and Betas but that can't be done with Omegas._

He knew from passed Fairy Hunter history and observation that separating an Omega from its child would only trigger powerful forces of magic that would capture or even kill anyone who plans to do harm to their pup. Incidents like that only happened once but that was a long time ago which nearly brought the end to the Fairy Hunters reign if the leader back then had not killed the Omega on the spot, a crime worth more than a thousand men! With Omegas being rare, they decided not to separate the pup of an Omega, on sales they were sold together. However, there were rare times that they succeed in separating them but that only works when they secure the Omega and lie to them that their pup has passed away when truthfully, they were sold somewhere far away.

Otabek didn't know if Yurio knew about those regulations, or how he'd react if he is told of them but it surely is the kind of reaction that will demand the craving for blood. It's wrong to separate Yurio from the fairies but maybe he could convince him to run away with him, somewhere far away from hunters or fairies since his tribe would most likely think he's dead now. Otabek knew that if they went back, he'd had to decide between the fairies who were part of Yurio's family, or the hunters, the only family he knew and pledged loyalty to, if he betrayed them he would surely be killed because there was no stop to his plan. But could he honestly be willing to just allow this to happen, force Yurio to forget everything just so they could run for the imaginary happily ever after they could have? Could he tell Yuri, the one person in his life who made him lose his breath, his heart skip beats and chest heat up, to abandon a society that will soon cease to exist?

Whatever the choice, Otabek found himself staring up at the sparkling night sky that was decorated with its new moon and stars, as if the answer to all his questions were up there for him to find. _Even if I decide to betray my people and help Yura...Viktor is hidden so far away, it'd be impossible to find him for help._ Before he could stop himself, he planted a small kiss on top of Yurio's forehead as he made a guilt-ridden expression. _I'm so sorry Yuri._

 ** _...The Next Morning..._**

Otabek found himself waking up from laying on the grass, waking up beside the extinguished flames of the campfire with the sparks of the morning sun gleaming into his eyes. He squinted a bit from the bright beams until he suddenly heard the blade of a sword being unleashed from its holder, meaning the beginning of a possible attack or even an ambush! Without a second thought, with only the instinct to protect Yurio, he quickly got up but only to have the end of the blade just centimeters away from his neck!

His eyes widened when he saw that the handler of the sword was Yuri Plisetsky himself, eyes of a soldier powered by the flames of silent fury ready to burst. Yurio didn't make a step forward, the sword was already dangerously close to Otabek enough to make the threat clear. The silent tension between them stretched for only a moment before Yurio broke the silence with a stern growl, "What the hell are you and your gang of bastards planning to do with my mother and everyone else on the day of the damn wedding!?"

This was certainly was not what Otabek had anticipated the start of their morning to be but with the sword near his throat along with the immense guilt rising up with the urge to be vomited out, he saw no way around this. "I-I'm sorry Yura, I'm so sorry for everything...You deserve to know the truth, I can't hide anything from you anymore..."

"Then start talking," Yurio hissed while his mind was being torn between how he should feel.

With a heavy sigh, Otabek explained every single detail of the plan starting from the beginning, "It started when I was called to be next in line of taking over the Fairy Hunters base as the leader..."

 _..._

"Is he going to be okay Phichit?" Viktor pleaded the moment the doors to Yuuri's bedroom opened with Phichit stepping out with the doctor after spending an entire night pacing around with worry for his mate's well being. "Please tell me he'll be alright."

Phichit sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, "He's going to alright, he just used too much of his magic all at once so all he needs now is plenty of rest and no more magic using for the time being."

"A-And his condition?" Viktor asked since earlier he told Phichit that he thought he heard Yuuri mention being pregnant but he couldn't count on assumptions alone.

"He's in a normal condition, nothing out the ordinary your highness," Phichit reassured with a smile, "The doctors confirmed that it was only a stomach bug that went very badly and that was why he was getting sick often but he'll be okay after a few days of rest. I think you must have misheard him this time, we even performed tests and all came negative so you have nothing to worry about. At least not until the aftermath of your honeymoon."

"I see, I must have been hearing things then...Thank you Phichit," Viktor nodded, approaching the door to enter only for Yakov and Lilia to arrive.

"Prince Viktor, we need you to look over the security measures we created for the safety of everyone," Yakov barked as his temple narrowed. "To think Yuri Plisetsky would attack both you and Prince Katsuki in the infirmary then to just disappear with Otabek is just absolutely despicable. If you want your wedding to continue on schedule then we must look over these extra security measures."

He was hesitant for a moment until Viktor finally agreed to these terms, "Very well, but I'll be back as soon as I can to check up on him myself." With that, he followed Yakov and Lilia away towards the grand hall to continue their discussion while Phichit stood there with his small smile for a little while longer before entering Yuuri's room again with haste.

The moment he entered, he looked up to see there sitting up in bed was Yuuri, wide awake but very exhausted as he sent a grateful smile, "Thank you Phichit."

"Just don't scare me like that again," Phichit sighed, shaking his head to get a grasp of what just happened, "Having to lie to Viktor about your condition is bad enough then being surrounded by fairy hunters in disguise...What can we do now?"

"Nothing but hope that Yuri is found with everyone else, if possible bring help," Yuuri sighed, looking down at where his arms were instinctively wrapped themselves around his womb. "By now, Viktor must have the entire fairy council under his mind controlling spell and we'll be next."

There silence between them until Yuuri's eyes suddenly teared up and released the tears as the prince whispered, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

"Yuuri? You don't have to apologize," Phichit called out but seeing how his friend was looking down, holding on tightly to his waist, he realized that Yuuri wasn't talking to him, the prince was apologizing to the child growing inside of him. "It's not your fault, but just let it out while you have the chance."

"I-I'm sorry, I-I'm so selfish...I only cared about Yurio getting away from here, I didn't think about you, little one," Yuuri sniffled, keeping his voice down so no one outside the room would hear. "I-I'm sorry I can't protect you the way I protect Yurio, you're stuck here where the danger is, your papa is missing and we might not stay here for long, we might be away from home forever. If there was a way I could have saved you, and have Yurio take you with him I would do it but I can't, it's not possible, I'm so sorry." Tears were wetting the blanket, his face was already wet and puffy as he sniffled, "I'm glad Yurio is far away from here, I'm so glad he's safe b-but you're still here and I want both of my pups to be safe, I'm sorry. Hell, I even burdened my Yurio with too much hope of us being saved or alright, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't do more to save everyone from this fate!"

...

"I'm sorry," Viktor whispered, laying on the stone cold ground from the sore pain his entire body felt from all the beatings but having so little strength to stretch his hand out to catch a glimpse at his golden engagement ring. "Forgive me Yuuri...Yurio...I'm so pathetic, I can't even get out of here to save you... Oh, Yuuri, my Yuuri please forgive me, love, I can't even save you from the wedding. I'm sorry, so sorry. Yurio, I failed you on the one promise I made to you...Forgive me."

He knew time was getting short every passing second but he was stuck in this cave while Yuuri could be facing the danger that no one else will be aware of until the day of the wedding. That promise he made to Yurio, it was the only thing the child asked him if he wanted to ask Yuuri's hand in marriage: **_'If you want to marry my mamma Viktor Nikiforov, then you must prove yourself worthy of being his husband...I want you to promise me that if I somehow am not around at desperate times, you'll protect Yuuri no matter what.'_**

 _I promised that I would protect Yuuri no matter what,_ Viktor recalled with frustration as he struggles to get back on his feet but only to fall right back down to the ground followed by the sound of the chains. _And I've failed...I can't protect Yuuri, I broke my promise._ "I'm so sorry, please someone tell me that they're alright, that there's some way I can protect Yuuri and Yurio...Please."

...

"Oh, dear I'm terribly sorry," _Viktor_ grinned at the sight of the lightless eyes of the entire fairy council and random soldiers staring blankly at him. His fingers wrapped around the necklace that held one pair of fairy wings. "Did you think I'd give you all time to attack me and protect yourselves from what's about to come?"

No one spoke up mainly because their minds were already being controlled and blanked out as _Viktor_ released a laugh, "I'll take that as a "no" good fairies, but don't worry, the wedding will still go on as planned. No one has to know about the extra invitations I'm about to give out to a few friends of mine, I'm sure you won't mind at all. And rest assured, I will take very good care of the Omega that will meet me at the altar in two weeks time, he will be given the extra attention he needs when all this is over, maybe I can provide him with some of that special care..."

He then turned to a fairy who was about to reach for her sword had it not been for his mind-controlling spell as he bowed to her, "Don't worry Princess Mari Katsuki, your brother will be treated like a treasure that many will enjoy. Sorry but you're more like a weapon than a treasure." With that, he turned away and walked out of the room before winking at them, "Please go through with those security measures, see to it that the wedding goes splendidly without any interruptions, I have a mate to check up on, he needs my presence to help heal him."

Silence was the only response he received

...

For someone as short and skinny as Yurio, he sure does pack strong punches.

Otabek didn't fight back, he just took it as he laid there on the ground receiving punch after punch from Yurio, he deserved far worse than this. Yurio, on the other hand, was holding in his frustrating tears, his teeth clenched with anger as he punched Otabek, not caring if it'll make the man purple and bruised up. "YOU PIECE OF SCUM! TRAITOR! I TRUSTED YOU OTABEK AND ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE JUST PRETENDING TO BE THE GOOD GUY JUST SO YOU CAN FIND OUT WHO THE OMEGA PRINCE WAS AND THEN SNATCH MY MOMMA AWAY FROM ME! AFTER ALL, I TOLD YOU ABOUT ME, YOU JUST HAD TO PROVE ME WRONG ABOUT YOU NOT BEING ONE OF THOSE MONSTERS BUT YOU ARE! YOU'RE WORSE THAN ALL OF THEM, YOU LET THEM IN MY HOME! HELL, YOUR DAMN FAMILY NAME TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! YOUR PARENTS TOOK MY FATHER! MY AUNT! MY GRANDPA! EVERYTHING!"

Yes, Otabek also told Yurio the truth about that tragic day, how his parents took him on a trip to watch them burn the Plisetsky family to the ground for refusing to share any intel about the fairies. He didn't know what else to do, he knew that the more lies he kept, the more he could no longer feel worthy of being in Yurio's presence than he already has!

"Your parents took my real family away from me, and now you're continuing their damn legacy by taking away the only family I have left," Yurio growled under his breath until he finally shoved Otabek to the nearest tree trunk. "I never want to see you again! GET OUT OF HERE! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR STUPID FACE ANYMORE! GO BACK TO YOUR BRILLIANT PLAN AND BE THAT LEADER OF MONSTERS, I DON'T CARE!" He then began to walk away, not bothering to turn back to see Otabek, "I wonder Otabek Altin, was your feelings towards me real? Was it worth me falling in love with you? Or were they just part of your brilliant plan? And if they were, then you did a pretty good damn job at that part, asshole!" He didn't see the way Otabek's eyes widened, he just kept walking away as his hands clenched to his chest.

The tears were finally falling when he decided to just run into the forest without a care in the world!He tried to ignore the tearing and ripping within his chest, the pin needles piercing his heart, he just ran but he couldn't hide his emotions _I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall in love with you Otabek if I understood then maybe but I can't understand your motives! I don't care, all I want to do is find Viktor and save momma!_ He remembered all the last words he shouted towards Yuuri, he's been doing an awful lot of shouting towards the people who cared about him. _I-I'm sorry momma, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you! And now, I can't make this pain stop! Please just make it stop!_

* * *

 **Chris: A lot of apologies here**

 **Me; Hey I warned you ahead of time**

 **Georgi: I'm more worried about what Yura's planning to do now that he knows everything!**

 **Me: Nothing too bad, I think**

 **Otabek+Yurio: *pales* Oh god**

 **Viktor: *on the ground in tears* I'm so pathetic, I'm trash, scum, useless space, a joke, unworthy...I can't even protect my Yuuri**

 **Yuuri: Viktor, calm down please *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, review so the next chapter can show up so you'll have more answers and see what happens next.**


	27. Chapter 27

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: A NEW CHAPTER FOR OTAYURI GUYS! AND MORE DRAMA PLUS ANGST!**

 **Yurio: You are Satan reincarnated I swear! And what took you so long with the damn update!?**

 **Me: Unlike you Yurio, I'm stuck in high school struggling to pass the first cycle and pass that written driver's test (which I passed) but this week will have to make up for my absence**

 **Viktor: IT BETTER! You left my poor Yuuri in danger!**

 **Otabek: And you're making Yura suffer! *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, make sure to remember that she does not own any of us except for the OC villains.**

 **...**

* * *

Yurio wanted to punch something that wasn't a rock or tree, maybe a human being preferably Otabek so he would be satisfied to have hit that scumbag again since he was having no luck finding out where he was supposed to be. He remembered his mama telling him that the portal would have sent him to Viktor but he couldn't find a single spot where hunters would hide Victor, it was all green forest, surprising since spring hasn't arrived yet. He had to stop a few times to remind himself that he wasn't going anywhere near Otabek, not after everything that man has done.

"I'm such a fucking idiot," Yurio muttered under his breath, leaning against a tree as he looked up to see the leaves silently being brushed against the gust of wind. "I bet that traitor went back with his buddies to get his stupid promotion." That didn't stop the needles within his chest to plunge into his heart, making it throb as his fist clenched over that spot. _And I just had to tell him that I fell in love with him!_ He mentally groaned, in all honesty, he had no idea why he told Otabek that when he himself couldn't understand the emotions tearing him apart. _I might as well let Otabek kill him so he could have the last laugh! Hah! I gave him the damn satisfaction he probably wanted!_

The damn small memories of those moments they shared together without any anger directed to Otabek, just a casual calm bliss between the two. Otabek was the first person to ask to be his friend despite the circumstances, hell, it was just something about him that made Yurio feel weird enough to trust him. But his trust was broken, and now here he is wandering in the middle of nowhere with no idea where he trying to look.

With a heavy sigh, all Yurio could do was wander aimlessly and hope for a miracle that there was some small sign that could tell him where Viktor was being hidden but he failed to notice a small snowflake blowing in the wind from right under his feet.

...

Otabek didn't move a single step from where he was, laying on the grass staring blankly up at the sky with no meaning. _Did Yuri love me?_ He repeated to himself in his despair, _He was in love with me and now after I told him everything...He hates me now._ In all honesty, Otabek should be feeling some kind of relief in knowing that he wasn't the only one going through these mixed emotions for Yurio if it wasn't for the fact that there is no hope for him now. As far as he's concerned, Yurio hates him and he doesn't blame him for a second.

It may have been a small amount of time going undercover in the fairy village under surveillance but he saw the daily lives of the fairies in the village from the balcony Yurio would escort him to every day. He didn't see anything different about the fairies, they're just like any other human being he would watch, living their lives with their families and friends like every other day. Children playing, the sounds of laughter and cheer as some fairies were busy preparing for the wedding while gossiping about what might happen during the reception, typical daily lives like the rest of the world, nothing special about them.

And here he was just days away from destroying all the peace and happiness.

Now that he thought about it, he didn't pay attention to how peacefully the fairy kingdom in Hasetsu all those years ago but before he himself set the flames down on those homes, they had signs of a normal life of living that has been put to an interruptive stop. All his life he's been driven by the motive to avenge and in his parents' footsteps, make sure their death was not in vain but the more he thought about it, he suddenly realized how his parents' behavior changed after that they raided the Plisetsky household. Now that he thought about it, instead of prideful expressions he'd see them return home with, the more missions they went off to, they'd come back with expressions that carried more guilt. At the time, it may have looked like just them being tired from all those missions, even they confirmed that but could it be that they said that to hide what they were truly feeling. After all, the last mission they were supposed to go take was the mission to find the Hasetsu fairy kingdom but that was when they disappeared.

But that could all be just coincidence being created through his depressed thoughts to try to cope with the fact that he lost the one who he truly felt real emotions for that were not out of obligation. These feelings were real if there was one thing his parents ever taught him that didn't have to do with fairy hunting which oddly enough was the night before they disappeared: _**'You'll know what you truly need when you find yourself unable to move on'.**_

Unfortunately, he didn't know what he needed to do: go find Yuri to make things right, or just die alone in the middle of the forest.

"Otabek? Is that you?"

Otabek's eyes widened at the sudden appearance of the familiar voice as he sat up only to see that the voice came from Sara who was with Michele, and Emil, who were all rushing towards him and jump into a group hug!

This wasn't right, how could his teammates be in the middle of nowhere if they were supposed to be guarding the prisoners including the real Prince Viktor. "W-What are you doing here?" Otabek managed to spit out from his confusion, "Y-You're not supposed to be here!"

"We should be the ones telling you that Otabek," Michele responded with confusion as he explained as if it was obvious, "You're supposed to be in that fairy kingdom with Sanzhar making sure everything is ready for the wedding, not here in the Hasetsu guarding grounds."

"H-Hasestu guarding grounds?" Otabek repeated as he found himself blinking once.

"Yeah, the place where it has those special magic restrainment properties," Emil reminded him, "The place you told the tribe to hold the Prince and his small army captive until they get the rest of the fairy kingdom in the base. You're lucky we found you first instead of the other guards."

Now that perked up his confusion, "H-How come? Did something happen?"

"Well, earlier every hunter in the caves heard a strange explosion in his forest so we've made teams and split up to search the source of that noise," Sara explained, averting her eyes away from Otabek for some reason. "Two of the hunters are using the Prince as their own weapon to capture the intruder some of them spotted not far from here. They had him bound to heavy chains, using heavy whips to make him use his power against his will, it's their way to use his magic."

"But there isn't any other intruder other than me and-" Otabek paused that moment when it suddenly dawned on him. The explosion they heard must have been from when he and Yuri went out of the portal, and the only person who is wandering the forest is Yuri! That was then he realized how the air was getting cold as he looked around, he saw small specks of snowflakes starting to fall! "Oh, no...No...No! You have to stop them!"

"We can't Otabek, what's wrong?" Michele questioned but he was ignored as Otabek ran passed them and into the forest.

"Yura's in danger!" Was all Otabek could yell in response to the question before he disappeared.

...

Yurio suddenly had the feeling that he wasn't alone, something was following him as he could feel the winds around him slowly drop their temperature. Suddenly he heard the trees behind him freeze up rapidly by loud ice as he turned around with his hand on the handle of his sword ready to attack but only to see that the green scenery that was supposed to be behind him was covered in ice and snow with thick winds making it impossible for him to see!

That was when he suddenly heard the echoes of a voice muffling that was followed by chains but because of the position he was in, he couldn't see where the sound was coming from! Then he saw two dark figures emerging from the immense snow blizzard, making the grim grin he recognized from any fairy hunter as he drew his sword out ready to fight. After all, what's a little storm compared to his skill?

However, the hunters only pulled a set of chains they were holding forward and to Yurio's horror, out from the shadows revealed the true Prince Viktor, wrists and ankles chained while he was gagged, decorated with bruises and cuts, messy dirty hair that looked like dirty silver instead of shining! One look into Viktor's panicked widened ocean blue eyes and Yurio already knew what he was trying to say.

Run!

...

* * *

 **Victor: NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Otabek: NOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Yurio: *on the ground broken again***

 **Yuuri: Oh dear not again *facepalming***

 **Me: whoops ;)**

 **Mari: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review to see what happens and don't forget to check out her latest story "deep sea love"**


	28. Chapter 28

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: Wow Yuuri, your resistance against my powers is getting powerful!**

 **Yuuri: Thanks, I think**

 **Me: Where's Viktor and Otabek?**

 **Yurio: They went to drink all of the Minako's stored Vodka to forget your stories *sips a cup of sake himself***

 **Me+Yuuri: YURIO! *snatches cup from him* You are still underage to be drinking any alcohol!**

 **Yurio: OYE! I need to forget this nightmare somehow!**

 **Me: I'd say you could try Astrid's yaknog but that will kill you *happens to be holding a cup of that yaknog that was supposed to be disposed of* Trust me, I made that mistake three years ago.**

 **Yurio: I'll take it! *snatches the mug and turns to audience* Remember that Midnight does not own any of us or the anime except for her villain OC *proceeds to drink the yaknog***

 **Me: Rest in Peace Yurio *prayer sign* P.S. This chapter will address Yurio as Yuri cuz it's his story/chapter after all. ^.^**

 **...**

* * *

Otabek was racing against time and what appears to be the forces of winter as he desperately called out for Yurio. However, the sudden gusts of blizzard wind howled louder than his shouts, making it sound like nothing was being said at all.

"YURI!"

There was no response, not that Otabek was surprised considering the fact that the blonde made it clear that he didn't want to see him again but he should be hearing some kind of insult or shouting of curse words in response to his calls. There was nothing as he ventured further into the woods where judging by the icicles sticking onto the trees and frosted leaves, it was clear that the hunters went by that path. Then he knew he was getting closer when he felt himself fall into two feet of snow but inside of its usual white kind he knew, it was dark gray like ashes despite being cold to the touch. The wind howling as bits of ice stuck to his hair, Otabek trudged through the thick blanket while his eyes frantically searched for silhouettes that could be Yurio's or the hunters with Prince Viktor.

"YURI!"

...

Yuri didn't think he, Yuri Plisetsky, would find himself running away from the life-threatening danger that didn't involve his fan club, especially not after his grandpa and not including the times he was being led or carried away. He certainly didn't think that he would be running away from Viktor Nikiforov himself but he really didn't have a choice in the matter.

Not when the man was forced to strike him first.

He didn't dare look back, or more specifically, look down at the snow where strands of his golden blonde hair were scattered on the ground. All it took was one look into Viktor's eyes before Yurio dodged from another blast of ice magic without having a good amount of his hair sliced from it, making it above his shoulders with trails of ice on the tips! When he fell on the snow, he realized how it suddenly turned into an ash color then looked to where he dropped his sword only to see that his weapon must have frozen into ice since it was shattered into chunks scattered on the ground as well.

Yuri was still on the ground as he found himself frantically backing away while throwing his daggers at the aim towards the hunters but they only used Viktor's magic to make them freeze and break into bits! When the second blast as shot, Yuri barely was able to dodge again which resulted in his left sleeve tearing up to reveal a thin cut slowly dripping with blood while his sides were most definitely bruised from being sent ten feet across the ground. Had it not been for Viktor using whatever bits of strength he could muster to resist their hold on him, making them fall as his voice muffled a shout that screamed the same command, _"RUN NOW!"_

The only problem for Yuri was that there was no place for him to run to, he didn't where in the world he was with all the snow, ice, and wind devouring every bit of green left. Honestly, as far as he was sure, he was going to die if he can't come up with a plan to defeat the enemies coming after him who were using Viktor's magic to destroy the land around him.

He saw the fear in Viktor's eyes but he also saw how the man's sparks of life were slowly being extinguished into the pale eyes of death the prince used to have at least that was what he recalled what Yakov and Lilia have told him. They say that the prince neglected life and love all together until Yuuri Katsuki came which later brought those eyes to shine brighter when he, Yuri Plisetsky came along to the picture as well. Yuri at first didn't believe such stories but now, when he saw those once bright eyes dampen with bitter darkness, it only proved how much they meant to the prince, or maybe how much his mama meant to the prince but now wasn't the time to figure out who was missed the most.

There wasn't even time to stop and think since Yuri saw another blast of ice being shot to the left of where he was running but this time this blast was grayer than the usual clear blue type from earlier! _Viktor's magic, it's going to engulf him with the darkness being forced in him if they keep using him like this!_ He learned about the limits of fairy magic for each gender, for the Alphas, if the magic is used for evil purposed then the fairy themselves will be consumed by all darkness unless the darkness is returned back to the enemy or whoever is related to the enemy whether be by blood or bond. And speaking of a bond, should that fairy be bonded with their mate and is consumed by darkness then... _Their bond will be broken!_

The bond between Viktor and Yuuri, a bond that many believed would never be broken, even Yuri knew that their bond could not be broken! But to realize that those monsters will break it within days, putting an end to it all, to the hope of ever finding each other and especially breaking their communication which is the only source that could mentally tell Viktor the news of his mate's condition.

 _NO! I won't let that happen, mama sent me here to save Viktor and everyone else! I won't let him down by running again, I won't make that mistake!_ Yuri found himself telling himself as he suddenly noticed a fallen icicle the size of a spear so without hesitation he grabbed it as he made a firm halt in his running to stand face to face with the monsters approaching him. He ignored the petrified expression Viktor made when they found themselves at sighting distance, he just held onto the frozen icicle, it was the only weapon he could find. "Let him go right now!"

He heard the two hunters snicker as one of them mocked, "Oh really, you want to try to fight again? Did all that running tire you out so soon? Did you really forget so quickly that you don't stand a chance against him especially by our hands? Are you really the only rescue party the sent for the all might Prince Nikiforov?"

"You bastards have no idea what you're doing to Victor!" Yuri growled under his breath and just as he predicted, another blast of ice but he used the icicle to block, however, to his horror, he didn't expect that dark ice to scatter the icicle he was holding as it fell to the ground! He also didn't expect that the same blast would create ice that would harden his feet to the ground, making him a vulnerable target to the hunters.

"I think we have a pretty good idea," The second hunter assured, using his whip to make Viktor fall to the snow on his knees. "And you must be an idiot to not run away like your prince has told you. Now allow us to demonstrate what happens to royal subjects who don't follow their orders and fail at the same time." He tugged on the chains roughly to make Viktor get back up as if he was some dog with his neck tied, making him shot a small blat of magic to hit Yuri's right leg! Yuri swallowed the urge to cry out in pain but he fell on his knees as the blood from the wound only darkened the ashed snowed. The hunter forced Victor to create a greater mass of magic while making a smirk, "It's time to die now."

He saw the blast coming, the darkness caving in while his eyes widen but not as large as Viktor's eyes were which happened to have tears threatening to fall from the edge! That split moment, he could hear the distant humming of his mother's Russian lullaby that was soon mixed in with the humming his mama's Japanese lullaby just echoing down his eardrums. Just voices of everyone in his life calling out his name, either his real name or nicknames, just everyone calling out for him in the tones of happiness, anger, sadness, sympathy, alert, seriousness, and fear. _Could this be what they meant when they say you see your life flash before your eyes when you're approaching death?_

Ready to be pierced by a blast of ice that will surely freeze him then make him disappear into the blizzard winds.

However, it never came.

Instead of the chorus of angels greeting him to join heaven, he heard a loud panicked scream cry out, " **YURI**!"

Suddenly in that split second, he felt himself being grabbed by a pair of muscles arms then pulled away with such force that it broke the ice holding him down! He didn't have time to try to figure out who grabbed him since all he could hear was the two hunters shouting with anger, shock, disbelief, and protest to this person's actions! However, that voice who shouted his name sounded oddly familiar as he looked up to see the person who he thought he would ever see again, or more clearly never wanted to see again.

"O-Otabek!?"

"Just shut up and let me save you already!" Otabek snapped before Yuri could comment, carrying the teen on his back as he escaped further into the forest with the two hunters pursuing them.

With the ice expanding further into the land, some of it froze a root of a tree making it larger and unnoticed by Otabek until his foot got caught by it, making the teens fall and begin rolling down a snowy deep hill! Otabek was quick to grab Yuri, holding him close to his chest to protect him from any of the debris under the snow that could further injure him, if they were going to die then he would rather die first as soon as he hid Yuri somewhere safe.

Yuri, on the hand, saw the world around him spinning well mostly because they were falling down a snowy hill but there was something that caught his eye midway through their fall. A tree branch that was left untouched by the snow or frost, but it wasn't just any tree branch, it was a sakura branch with blossomed sakuras that didn't have a single petal missing. What made that branch stand out was how it had a ripped up piece of cloth attached to it, a cloth that happened to be a flag that used to represent a kingdom. The flag that had the embroidery decoration of golden thread that created the symbol of the golden Shachihoko with pink threaded images of sakura petals raining down around it.

"Hasetsu?" Yuri found himself whispering with disbelief as they tumbled passed that branch. _Why are we in Hasetsu? Wait...Are we really in the Hasetsu, Japan!?_

But before he could question this finding, the ground began to shake under them which broke him out of his thoughts. Then before either of the teens could see if the hunters or even Victor appear from the edge of that hill, the ground beneath them suddenly opened up like some sort of flower opening its petals, making them plummet under the earth as that same ground closed up as soon as it opened.

...

* * *

 **Yurio: *vomiting in the bathroom* Urggggh! What dumbass could screw up on a drink this bad!**

 **Me: I tried to warn you Yurio *burning the mug of yaknog* This stuff if death itself**

 **Yuuri: Just let it all out *patting Yurio's back* The sooner you do that the sooner the worst will end**

 **Yurio: Shut up-*Vomits some more* Someone please end the damn note already!**

 **Hiroko: *enters with a tray of tea and turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter make sure to review to see what happens next and where our young teenage lovers have disappeared into. *hands Yurio a cup of tea* Here drink some of this, it has some herbal leaves that can lessen the pain in your stomach**

 **Yurio: T-Thanks *drinks tea***


	29. Chapter 29

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Otabek:*looking dead* I'm back**

 **Yuuri: Glad to see you're on the process of recovering from being broken again**

 **Otabek: Doesn't feel great *looks around* Where's Yura?**

 **Victor: He just left with mama Hiroko to Hasetsu to recover from drinking this nog drink of some sort that poisoned him**

 **Me: *enters the room, on the phone* Hey Hiroko, is Yuri getting any better *listen* Uh huh...Oh, my Thor seriously?...Poor guy, it's such a shame really, well I can't say I didn't warn him...Alright, thanks for telling me and I'll see you soon. *hangs up and sees Otabek* What?**

 **Yuuri: Oh dear...*turns to audience* Midnight hopes you remember that she does not own any of us or the anime except for the villain OC.**

 **...**

* * *

Their landing was rough but for Otabek, he was just glad that he was able to cushion Yuri's fall.

However, that didn't tell him about what just happened, the Earth doesn't usually open up and swallow people up, right? While he trying to process what was going on, Otabek suddenly noticed how quiet Yuri was, and how his hands were getting soaked by something warm. It was too dark to see but he knew that Yuri's injuries must have caused him to drift into unconsciousness as he desperately tried to wake him up, "Yuri! Yura, don't fall asleep just yet we have o find a way out of here and take care of you! Please just hang in there."

 _Light! I need to light something on fire to see where we are!_ Otabek thought to himself as he got up, careful not to drop Yuri. _Something to tell me where we are and how we can get out of here!_

"He said Yuri, your highnesses," A sudden voice whispered asOtabek quickly turn towards the source of that sound or at least where he thought it was coming from.

"He heard you!"

"Your Majesties, he speaks of Yuri Plisetsky."

"Who is he?"

"Light the tunnels now!"

On cue, a trail of lanterns hung on the walls instantly lit up with a single flame to reveal to Otabek that they were surrounded by a group of fairies but not just any group of fairies. Most of them from the group was a little older than others but to be fair they were all a little old, no signs of children or young adults anywhere amongst the group but some of those fairies wore a crest all too familiar to Otabek, a crest he thought he wouldn't see ever again.

"The fairies of Hasetsu Castle," He gasped, or if he had to be specific, the adults who stayed behind during the Hasetsu raid including Queen Hiroko Katsuki and King Toshiya Katsuki themselves who happened to be standing in the center of the group surrounding them.

"It's Otabek Altin!"

"The Fairy Hunter."

Of course, Otabek remembered that raid very well, he made the mistake of revealing himself in front of the entire kingdom as it burned while the children were long gone to the safety of the portal. He saw how some of the fairies were making worried expressions, others look like they wanted to take him out right on the spot, and there were those who had an expression that was filled with fear.

As King Toshiya tried to calm the group, his queen instantly recognized the teen in Otabek's arms as she gasped, rushing towards them to take Yuri from his arms and urgently commanded, "It's Yurio! I need my medics with me now, he's been injured!"

Otabek watched her fly away with Yuri as he stretched his arms out, ready to run after her as he called out, "Don't hurt him!"

Unfortunately, he couldn't make a step forward when he suddenly found himself pinned down to the ground by most of the men while the women were bringing the rope to tie him up. He heard some of them suggest that they should kill him right on the spot, others suggest that they torture him, and then there were those who wanted him locked up as he watched helplessly as the queen disappeared with Yuri in her arms.

That was when the King silenced the suggestions with his final decision in a monotone expression, "Take him to the solitude den, keep him tied there until my wife and I call him. There is a matter of importance that we must discuss with the boy concerning what will be done with him."

With that, Otabek didn't dare fight back as he was lifted up and dragged away to the opposite end of where the tunnels led but he couldn't help but wonder why lies for him now that he is at the hands of fairies he had wronged. _At least Yuri is not in danger...He's with some family, but please Yuri, just hang on._

 _..._

Yuri had no idea where he was, the last thing he remembered was falling into a dark abyss underground with Otabek then everything just became a hazy memory that led him to drift into unconsciousness. Probably from the injuries he got but he didn't put that much thought into that as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking a bit to notice that the roof about him was held by roots and dirt, not much light other than a candle's flame. _Where the hell am I?_

That was when he suddenly realized that he was laying in some sort of bed with his head resting on something as he turned his head around to see if he could inspect the room a bit more. So far all he could see was a lantern burning light from the candle inside it as it hung on the wall next to an old wooden door that looked like it has seen better days, maybe because of the fact that it was underground for who knows how long. _What happened? How did I even get here?_ Everything was a blur for him but when he tried to get off the bed, he felt a jolt of icy pain run through his leg as he gasped out loud and fell back to the bed. That was when he realized that he was sleeping on a pile of soft green grass and leaves with a pillow made cotton along with the fact that his arm and leg injuries were treated and wrapped in clean white bandages. That and the fact that earlier, he and Otabek barely got away from two random Fairy Hunters...

Fairy hunters who were controlling...

"Viktor!"

Yuri sprung up only to wince from the pain the healing process was supposed to give him, this was definitely not one of his fine moments.

"Oh, I see that you're awake Yurio," A soft voice commented as Yuri turned towards the source of the voice ready to snap at whoever dared decided that it would be a good idea to call him that nickname. However, once his eyes landed at the where the door was, they widened with utter disbelief towards who was standing in that doorway.

"Grandma Hiroko?".

Queen Hiroko gave him a small warm smile as she approached the teen to wrap him in a gentle embrace, "You've grown to a fine young man.." Even though hugs weren't much of thing for Yuri, it was an embrace from one of the people who he would not think he'd ever see again. That night, when the raid happened he had no idea what happen to Hiroko and Toshiya until the next day until the evening he saw his mama breaking down all alone when they haven't received any word or sign of their survival.

"Y-You're alive," Yuri managed to whisper, returning the embrace. "...Not dead...

"Most definitely not dead," Hiroko reassured until her small smile turned into a frown while she caressed Yuri's golden hair. "I'm sorry, we couldn't contact any of you back in Russia without having the hunters track our magic...But why are you here of all places? Why aren't you with Yuuri and Viktor back in Russia? Just by looking at your injuries I know you were attacked by the hunters here, weren't you? What happened?"

Yuri realized that she didn't know what was going on, above the grounds, none of the survivors knew. But how can tell her? There was no soft way to sugar coat the situation as he parted himself from the embrace, lowering his gaze to stare at his knuckles and confessed, "Mama and Viktor were going to get married but none of us could have seen it coming, the Fairy Hunters found a way to reach the kingdom...The hunters right here have Viktor in their prison right now, they used him to attack me and Otabek, and back home mama is being controlled by an imposter of Viktor. They were looking for mama, they wanted him because he was an omega and now when the wedding day comes, they'll capture and sell him along with everyone else back in Russia!"

"But you made it here in hopes of what child?"

"Mama sent me here, he knew that Viktor was captured so he sent me through a portal that would take me to the place where the old man was held as the Fairy Hunters' prisoner. He thought I was capable enough to save Viktor and the rest of the fairy guard captured but he stayed behind," Yuri explained, holding in more details that shouldn't be said.

"There's something else in your chest that you want to release Yura."

Yuri bit his lower lip, he knew that if he didn't tell Queen Hiroko such an important detail it would just devour him alive and distract him from focusing on trying to come up with some way to rescue Viktor and his mama. "There is something else you should know of."

...

Meanwhile, in the solitude den, Otabek had his hands chained to the wall as he sat on the dusty ground with a dim light coming from a small shrinking candle in the corner. He had a feeling that he was going to be given a talk that will only remind him of his misdeeds before he would be sentenced to death for bringing the down the Kingdom of Hasetsu.

"Otabek Altin," The voice of King Toshiya interrupted Otabek's thoughts who looked up to see him entering the den. "You've grown."

"What's my punishment for what I've done to your kingdom?" Otabek asked as he looked down. "You have the evil fairy hunter in your custody, so just get my execution or whatever the punishment you have with me over with it and then try to someway save your son and his fiance's kingdom."

"I had a feeling that unfortunately be the case as to why you and Yurio are here," Toshiya responded as he approached Otabek with a brighter lantern, setting it down between them as he sat next to him. "But that is not what I'm here to discuss with you, at least not now."

Otabek gave the fairy king a conflicted expression, "What do you want from me?"

"I'm here to tell you the truth of your parents'," Toshiya simply explained, "And what really happened to them."

...

* * *

 **Victor: *gasp* OH MY GOODNESS!**

 **Yuuri: Oh my this will bring a lot of plot twists I'm sure**

 **Otabek: *not paying attention to chapter but to the explanation I gave him about the Yaknog incident* This yaknog is that bad?**

 **Me: Definitely, a deadly weapon for your stomach**

 **Victor+Yuuri: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review to find out what happens next and take a look at her latest story "Deep sea love" if you haven't already**

 **Victor: But...MIDNIGHT YOU BETTER NOT HURT MY PRECIOUS YUURI!**

 **Me: No promised ^.^**

 **Victor: MIDNIGHT!**


	30. Chapter 30

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Victor: *curled up in a ball, crying a lot***

 **Otabek: Is he okay?**

 **Yurio: Nope, that first chapter of "Kiss It All Better" only broke him**

 **Otabek: Another angst rollercoaster of Midnights'?**

 **Yuuri: Yep *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, make sure to remember that she does not own any of us or the anime except for her villain OCs.**

 **...**

* * *

"My parents died from the forces of nature you fairies sent towards them when they were on a mission," Otabek insisted, looking away from Toshiya while holding the urge to huff with annoyance. "So why are you telling me what I already know? I bet you don't even know what you're talking about."

"Aslan and Inzhu Altin, both respected hunters of your clan for their ability to hide their identity," Toshiya responded with calmness as he reached for the depth within the sleeves of the yukata he wore, pulling out an awfully familiar silver amulet that was in the shape of wings. Otabek's eyes widened at the sight of the amulet right in front of him because his mother wore that because it was his father's first gift to her when they first started to date! "And judging by the look on your face, you recognize that this is your mother's amulet."

"Where did you get that?! My mother never took it off, how did you get your hands on her amulet? No one is supposed to get it, no one!" Otabek demanded, if there was one thing he knew was that his mother never removed that amulet from her neck and keeps it well hidden underneath the gray scarf she would wear. She only showed him the amulet once, claiming that only time she'd remove her amulet would be when he comes of age to receive it as an eighteenth birthday gift but that obviously never came to be.

Toshiya sighed, the amulet resting on his lap to begin, "Your mother was the one who gave my wife and me her amulet to hold on to until the day we could meet you face to face. Your parents were sent on a mission to find the fairy kingdom of Hasetsu-"

"Yeah, but they reported to the leader that they found nothing!"

The old king only shook his head, "No boy, your parents were the first to find the kingdom, disguising themselves as part of the flora around our home as they spent some time observing our every moves. It wasn't until late at night when my wife discovered their little hiding place, however, they claim to place no harm to us because despite observing our home, they realized just how human we fairies apparently were." Before Otabek could question, his next statement sparked truth into his words.

"They seem to have seen how my son was raising the little human boy Yuri Plisetsky, no difference or anything out of the ordinary than what normal humans would do for an orphaned child. We made a truce to not reveal their presence while we secretly paid visits to them to form a warm friendship until their time for the mission was up, they had to return home. Unfortunately, our time spent only created doubt for their actions and ways of living to the point that your parents decided to abandon the tribe to rid themselves of the evils they were part of. They were able to convince their four friends, however, to abandon the Fairy Hunters that would mean-"

"Death," Otabek whispered suddenly, feeling an uneasy heaviness pull his chest down.

"Your parents and their friends refused to tell their leader the location of our kingdom so as punishment, the leader ordered for them to be executed the next morning and to not say a single word to anyone or their children. If they were to have lived then their children would suffer the fate of death, something that could not be allowed to happen. So that night, your parents and their friends went on the run in the middle of the night, passed the heavy security laid for them as they ran away from the tribe. I sent a message to them, offering them sanctuary in our kingdom for them and that we'd meet at a rendezvous point between the borders. They decided to leave you and your friends behind, if not then you'd surely be killed or lived a life on the run for your lives as fugitives, a life they could not allow you to live. At some point, they would have come back to get you but they never could, just before they could reach the rendezvous the hunters led by your leader have caught up to them and without hesitation, killed them all in sight to leave on the ground until morning."

"Hiroko and I were worried when they did not arrive so we searched for them only to find their corpses laid on the ground in the night. Inzhu was the only one who was still alive but close to death, so her final breathes were used to hand her amulet over to us, making us promise to give it to you when you turn eighteen along with a letter she has written and was regrettably unable to leave behind to you. Your leader knew that word got out about why your parents left, it could start the end of the Fairy Hunters so he made up a story that made out kind look like villains that needed to be exterminated, keeping the truth to himself."

 _"Please, hold on to these until my Otabek comes of age," Inzhu pleaded, choosing to ignore the tears that were falling from Hiroko's eyes while Toshiya was holding in his. "You know, I didn't think you fairies would care so much for humans, let alone hunters."_

 _"You're not a hunter, you're our friend so of course we're going to care and shed our tears for you! You sacrificed everything to protect our families so please just hang on and let us heal you! You have your son to go back to, he needs his mom and he's too young to lose all of you at once," Hiroko insisted, her hands out and ready to heal but they were pushed back. "Please, let us heal you."_

 _Inzhu shook her head, "No if you use your magic then the hunters will come find you...It's too late for me so now you have to go to protect your kingdom. But please, should my son ever bring harm to your kind, I beg you to forgive him..."_

 _"Of course we'll forgive him! You don't have to beg, he's only a boy who doesn't understand but we can't abandon you! Inzhu-"_

 _"Do it for me Hiroko, you and your husband are rulers of your kingdom so you must do what is right to protect not only your fairies but your children. Don't forget that your son is raising the human boy that I and my husband have left orphaned," Inzhu was no longer looking into her friends' eyes but at the night sky that sparkled with the stars as her own tears fell. "I wish we could have done more to save your kind, you all don't deserve to be treated like property not after what I have seen what you are all capable of feeling...I hope that you fairies...no longer have to live...in fear of humans one day."_ _As a star shot across the sky, Inzhu's eyes slowly closed as she drew her very last breath while her hand was suddenly limb and cold._

Toshiya then got up to free Otabek's hands from the restrainment while listening to nothing but silence from the young man. As Otabek stayed on his knees, looking blindly at the ground, the king left the amulet in front of the boy along with an old rolled up paper that has a small knot to hold it together. Without another word, the fairy king left the room with the door slightly open, to any other hunter, it was the type of luck to let them escape but not for Otabek.

He was hesitant but he grabbed the old scroll to unroll it to see clear as day that it was indeed written in his mother's handwriting. Taking a deep breath to clear his mind, Otabek read the letter out loud, at least for himself:

 ** _Our dearest son Otabek,_**

 ** _If you are reading this then that means that your father and I are long gone and somewhere out there dead depending on how far our leader Sanzhar was willing to track us down. Firstly, we are so sorry Otabek, for having to leave you behind without a word or even warning and you have every right to be angry with us. It would be selfish and unfair to have taken you with us to suffer the fate of death or just going on the run as a fugitive for the rest of your life or at least until you find someone willing to help you. I only ask for your understanding and hopefully your forgiveness as you read the reasons I was able to put in simple words after many tries. We left with the Crispinos' and the Nekolas' to escape execution ordered by Sanzhar himself for refusing to reveal to him the location of the fairy kingdom of Hasetsu._**

 ** _Yes, we found one of the most prosperous fairy kingdoms but we refused to let the fairy hunters know of their location. A very deep dishonor to the ways of our life but we came to realize that this life we live is not as honorable as we believed. Your father and I witnessed first hand just how human and normal these fairies are. They are capable of feeling the same emotions as us, with the humility to help any soul in danger whether be a fairy, animal, human, or a hunter like us. We saw the Hasetsu's king and queen's young son raising a human boy that we have orphaned recently, no special treatment or resentment came from anyone in their kingdom. The human boy was treated like he was one of them no matter their species or abilities. It didn't matter what secondary gender these fairies were, from the caring Omega to the fearsome Alpha, and the simple Beta, they all were no different than we humans, they just have extra features._**

 ** _We were able to meet and become close friends with the king and queen of Hasetsu, we were even able to meet their young prince Yuuri Katsuki while his human child was sent to Russia to visit a friend he made over there. We met the boy once but he was just an innocent child opening his heart to strangers who were the enemy and all he was allowed to know about you was that you were an amazing son we hope to grow up as a wonderful young man who shared the same compassion for all._**

 ** _You see son, we saw no reason to hunt them, seeing that it is too cruel and inhumane to destroy their lives to be treated as cattle sold in markets just for those extra features. It is wrong and unjust, not even worth all the gold we profited from those trades that we humans had once fought to prevent when the evil humans were attempting to do the same deeds with the poor._**

 ** _The Hasetsu fairies offered us sanctuary in their home but your father and I, along with our friends agreed that it would be safer for them and ourselves that we do not go there. Those fairies are our friends now, willing to forgive our actions, and open their hearts to let us be protected but that was too much to ask of them so please do not blame them for what has happened to us._**

 ** _We know you'll grow to be a fairy hunter like us, and maybe even find some kingdoms to conquer but know this son. We love you no matter what and we forgive any mistakes or guilt you must feel. And if you ever find the need to seek forgiveness from the fairies you've wrong, know that they have forgiven you._**

 ** _We love you so much son, never forget to follow your heart no matter what. And wear my amulet until you find someone special that you would want to share your life with to give to as a gift. Live your life to right the wrong set in this world and never let anyone take control of what you should be._**

 ** _Love, your mother, and father who will miss you and will always love you_**

Tears.

He didn't realize that he was crying until he saw those tears dampen the letter he held while it was being crumpled by all the shaking his hands were doing. If this had come to him before he created the plan to disrupt the wedding then maybe he would either disregard it or at least do some research himself, he didn't know what he would do! To be honest, would he even regard this letter had it been given to him a week before he attacked the Hasetsu kingdom? No. He knew that back then, it was all pride and rage that ignored the cries of fairy children and babies which was what controlled his judgment to choose to ignore the letter.

If the guilt Otabek was feeling earlier wasn't enough, the one tearing his chest to pieces to be crushed again and again was worse enough to cut the thin line that was supposed to hold in his emotion as he finally sobbed out loud. His pride didn't matter at this point, all he felt was the pain in the form of tears. He doesn't remember when Toshiya came back in with a wooden ug of water but before either of them realized, Otabek found himself embracing the older man while he continued to sob.

"I-I'm so sorry," He cried, holding onto the king tighter. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Toshiya didn't say a word, allowing Otabek to just let it all out as he returned the embrace, it was the most comfort he could give the young fairy hunter. He did glance behind him where he knew that leaning against the wall outside the den was his wife giving Yurio some needed comfort himself since the teen was holding in a sob from doing a little eavesdropping on their conversation.

...

"Prince Yuuri, I have a proposal for you," Sanzhar mentioned when he entered the highly secured room where he held the omega in to be released from being controlled for a few moments, who was sitting at the edge of his bed.

"Really?" Yuuri replied with acidic sarcasm in his tone, "I do hope it has something to do with the fact that you put every castle staff member under your control except for the civilians and myself."

"Don't worry you'll be under the spell again, I just need to make sure you know this," Sanzhar assured as he continued, "I've received word from my men, the ones who are taking very good of your lover. Apparently, they spotted your little blonde boy and are on the hunt for him, I believe you sent him to rescue your fiance and friends in hopes that they'll stop me."

Yuuri made no intent to respond which only made Sanzhar grin sinisterly, "That's alright, Otabek's plan will work even without the two weeks to wait." He ignored how Yuuri's eyes widened in horror. "I've decided, to make sure your little human boy doesn't succeed or get killed, we won't take any chances waiting two weeks for the wedding, we'll have the entire ceremony tomorrow night, of course, that means that everyone will be captured and sold earlier."

"You bastard!" Yuuri shouted with anger, getting up from where he sat, holding his hand out ready to just choke this sick man with his vines but only to realize that he couldn't, not for the time being, unfortunately.

"Watch your temper, it's unfit for an omega to say such foul language," Sanzhar chuckled when he used ice magic to hold Yuuri's feet in place from moving a step forward. "You shouldn't try to attack when you're all out of magic, just relax and have joy in knowing that you're getting married sooner than planned. And don't worry, your fairies sound quite pleased with the change of schedule."

 _I believe in Yurio! He won't let us down, these monsters will not harm a single soul from this kingdom for a long as I live._ Yuuri's final thoughts told himself as he felt his mind being fogged up by the spell that the hunter began to use to put him under his control.

...

"King Toshiya!"

"What is it?" Toshiya sighed, released himself from the embrace after at least two hours being in the same position until Otabek finally stopped crying but still clung to him in silence. At least until one of the adults came rushing into the den, completely unaware of Hiroko's or Yurio's presence at the sides. "I thought I asked not to be disturbed while I am alone with this boy."

"Sorry sir but this is an emergency!" The woman reported with a salute. "We've just received word from the human spies Queen Hiroko has contacted, the fairy hunters were given orders to get Prince Viktor and his team ready to be transported back to their base. Their leader rescheduled the wedding to be tomorrow night!"

...

* * *

 **Me: Okay guys end of chapter but not to worry guys, due to me wanting things to be on schedule, I'm going to be updating this more and put the other two stories on hold guys don't worry this story is close to its end**

 **Victor: WHAT?!**

 **Otabek: Please just do it!**

 **Yurio: Yeah! Just end this story fast!**

 **Yuuri: Whoa...*turns to audience* midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review to see what happens next**


	31. Chapter 31

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Otabek: Please let this torture end! Enough plot twists, please!**

 **Me: No can do Otabek! You read the script so you know what's coming next!**

 **Otabek: *Falls on the ground broken***

 **Yurio: DAMNIT MIDNIGHT! *remembers script and falls to the ground***

 **Me: Whoopsies *turns to audience* I hope you enjoy this chapter, make sure to review and remember that I do not own any of these guys or the anime except for the OC villain.**

 **...**

* * *

"Tomorrow night!" Yuri demanded as he storms towards the reporter with anger. "Mama can't marry that bastard tomorrow night!"

"Their leader knows you're here Yurio," Toshiya answered for the reporter, getting up to keep the teen calm. "Shouting will not help anyone, what's important now that we figure out a way to get Viktor and the others out of their hold."

"Your Highness, we cannot rush in there with no idea where they are holding Viktor," the reporter advised. "Only thing we know is that it's a cave that shuts down any magical ability we have. We'll be defenseless at the hands of the hunters."

"I'm don't have magic, I'll go in there myself to find the old geezer!" Yurio insisted.

"You're not going on your own," Hiroko protested. "You need one of us to come with you!"

"I can't put any of you in danger!"

"THEN I GO WITH YOU YURI! I'LL TAKE YOU TO VIKTOR!" Otabek shouted at the top of his lungs, all eyes on him as he got up to make a stance, tear tracks were all that was left of his tears. "I was the one who came up with the plan so I know where the hunters are holding each and every one of them. But you're going to have to trust me on this, please Yuri, you and I both know that we don't have the time to waste if you have any hopes of saving your mother."

Yuri looked down, his eyes narrowing while his mind debated on what to do, sure he should still be angry with Otabek but he did just learn a piece about the hunter's past, technically his parents but still. Without much of a choice, seeing how there is no other way, he nodded, "Alright fine, but that doesn't mean anything other than frienemies, don't even think about what I told you earlier, I'm trying to forget it."

"Works with me," Otabek nodded, taking Yuri's hand firmly to shake it in agreement.

"Good thing you two are in some sort of agreement," Hiroko spoke up, handing them each a bag of supplies. Without another word, she and Toshiya dragged them out of the den, and into another room where there were drawn out maps on the walls as she instructed, "We've discussed during the time Yurio was unconscious and while you were waiting, you two will meet an ally at the edge of the cliff where you fell from. What happens inside completely depends on you Otabek, but once you are out with Viktor and the others, Yurio, I'm sure you'll remember where the old portal is, right?"

"Da."

"Perfect, that's where the rest of us will be waiting for you. Remember once you are out with Viktor and the others, use your fairy dust to shrink yourselves, you'll hitch a ride on a special friend I was meant to give Viktor a couple years back. Anyway, once you get here, we'll use our magic to power up what's left of the portal just long enough for you all to go through to get to Russia."

Yuri was close to agreeing until he suddenly realized as he turned to Hiroko and Toshiya, "And what about you? if you're busy powering the portal then-"

"We're perfectly aware of the consequences Yura," Toshiya reassured with a smile, "Now is not the time to convince us otherwise, it is the least we can do to help you stop those hunters from harming any more fairies now and in the future."

Shallowing the urge to get into a fury fit, all Yuri could do was a nod in agreement.

"Good, now you two should be meeting up with Sara just above the cliff, remember that right here time is six hours ahead of the time in Russia but that does not mean you can take your time."

It took a moment for the two teens to realize what Hiroko just stated as they shouted, "SARA?!"

...

"Yes I know I'm a traitor now," Sara sheepishly admitted that night when Yuri and Otabek met up with her. Without even waiting for them to ask she calmly explained with a small blush, "It's just that, even though it was a few days, Mila and I really had it going and well I was feeling very bad about having her held prisoner to get rid of her home but she still chose to accept my feelings. So while I was wandering around here one night trying to contemplate on which side I should join, I meet the Hasetsu fairies, they were so nice to me and helped me discover who I should be fighting for. I was so relieved to see Yurio here again, I was ready to save him to help him save the others but well now you know."

Yuri looked like he was about to vomit as he cringed, "Are you telling me that you actually see something in that hag? Good luck with her."

"Hey! Mila is such a sweetheart"

"Alright, enough we have to stay focused if we want this plan to work," Otabek hushed them as he took a good look around the area they were in. All that was there was snow dark as ashes with deadly looking icicles with sharp edges, no longer looking like the beauty the kingdom used to be famous for.

"They're using Viktor too much," Sara whispered with ice in her tone. "Sometimes just for play but the darkness growing is slowly breaking the bond he has."

"And unless we force the damn bastards to take back that darkness, it's broken," Yuri gasped as he marched through the snow with as much force as he could, "We have to get going now!"

However, they didn't even make it halfway through the forest when they suddenly felt the familiar dark presence of ice and snow howling through the winds that steadily surrounded them within seconds! The echoing cries of chains hit against each other as they spotted dark figures approaching them as they grew clearer and Yuri could see just how drained Viktor looked, in fact, those blue eyes just need one more blast of evil to be completely lost into the murky dullness along with a broken bond with no hope of being repaired!

"Sara Crispino, we didn't think you'd be the kind to betray the hunters, your brother will be disappointed indeed," One of the hunters sneered until he glanced over to where Otabek stood. "And you Otabek, you're supposed to be our future leader and yet you are betraying all of us for a bunch of stupid fairies." He gently tugged on the chains, ready to make the pull necessary to shoot. "I put an end to the both of you and at the same time, break the bond between this fairy and the omega, then they'll never find each other."

"NO!" Yuri shouted, drawing out his sword as he raced forward to make a full swing and this time he was able at least get one of those men to release the chains to the ground. "I WON'T LET YOU BREAK THEIR BOND!"

"You little sh#t just can't let well enough alone!" The other man grabbed Yuri from behind, his arm wrapped around his neck in hopes to choke every last bit of air out of him, however, he didn't account that his actions would anger the Alpha he was holding captive.

Viktor's eyes widen with horror only to then narrow as he growled while releasing his own ice at free will, "LET HIM GO!" Unfortunately, his ice was still dark but he was able to free the man to release his hold on Yuri as he fell to the ground to catch his breath. That only triggered the other hunter who was pushed aside to break free from the hold Sara and Otabek had him in to pull on the string of chains just inches away from him!

Though it didn't cause such a strong effect, it was still enough to make the wind turn to a swarm of icicles, making Viktor lay very still on the ground, his eyes widened while he shook! The trio saw a small form of a heart made out of blue ice slowly begin to crack from the center, indicating that within moments, his bond with Yuuri Katsuki would be broken, disconnecting the lovers for eternity. No one knew what to do, Yuri stared in shock before he rushed forward, falling on his feet to cradle Viktor in his arms to see that the prince wasn't even aware of who was holding him!

"Viktor fight it! Damn it fight it old man!" Yuri demanded, not sure what to do at this moment. "You can't lose Yuuri now!"

Before he could shout anything else, Yuri found himself being shoved away, no longer having Viktor in his arms as he looked up to see Otabek holding the prince, seeing how the heart was midway through being broken! Otabek didn't know what came over him but he knew what he had to do to save the fairy prince so he took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and muttered in a whisper while hugging Viktor close enough for the heart to be floating above them both, "I call upon the darkness deep within to release its victim from shattering so that it may return to me!"

"Otabek! What the hell are you doing?"

No one was prepared to see what has happened next. Within seconds after Otabek whispered those words, a powerful surge of darkness spun around the entire area, shrieking as it funneled out of Viktor's chest. The darkness took a moment to search the source of the chant only to funnel down into Otabek who bit his own lips to restrain the urge to cry out in pain! He glanced up to where the ice heart was floating, seeing how the cracks were slowly mending themselves, completely unaware of what was happening around him other than the fiery pain moving through his muscles as he released his hold on Viktor!

Usually, no other hunter would even dream of taking back the darkness out of the rumored fear that the darkness would drive that person to madness but right now going insane was something he would rather go through than this stupid fairy hunting plan of his. If this would give Yuri a chance to save his world and reunited his fairy parents then so be it!

"You idiot!" Yuri growled under his breath as he finally got up, marched towards Otabek and without hesitation, pulled the pained teen into an embrace as he whispered ever so softly, "It's okay. Everything is going to be okay, alright! I'm...I'm right here Beka." _Don't fall into madness..._ He was too busy trying his best to do whatever he could comfort his friend from this pain that he didn't realize that they were being surrounded by reinforcements pointing their weapons at them. He even didn't realize that the locket in his neck suddenly unlocked itself as olden fairy dust surrounded them for a brief moment before entering them within seconds.

...

"-bek!"

 _Who's 'bek'?_

"-tabek."

 _Why is someone calling me that? Where am I?_

"Otabek!"

 _Who-_

"Damn it, wake up Beka!"

Now that was nickname he didn't even think about, or even consider being called as Otabek's eyes squinted a bit when they slowly opened to see that the place he was in was only lantern lit. His eyes glanced to his right to see Sara looking very relieved, to the point of tears when he looked to his right where Yuri looked torn between slapping him or hugging him.

 ** _SLAP!_**

Of course.

He wakes up with an aching sore throughout his whole body and the first thing he gets from Yuri was a slap in the face as the blonde hissed, "You idiot! Do you have any idea how stupid and reckless you were trying to be the lame hero and take in all that darkness at once?! You nearly fell into madness if it hadn't been for the fairy dust in my locket!" He then glanced away from Otabek's gaze as he whispered, "But thanks to your stupidity, I guess for an idiotic asshole, you did well and saved Viktor's bond so thank you, for what you did...But you're still an idiot!"

 _Ah,_ Otabek thought to himself with realization. _So I didn't fall into madness, too bad though._

"Ignore his insults Otabek," Sara reassured as her hand covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing, "But you should have seen him, he was hugging you and getting very feisty when we got captured. He threatened to rip the fairy hunters throats if they hurt you or Viktor. He even called you 'Beka', begging you to wake up all night long until now."

"Shut up hag!"

As much as Otabek was a little relieved to hear that the bond was safe and how Yuri was slowly warming up to trusting him, he sat up to see that they were in this one space together and locked up apparently based on the metal bars in front of them. "Where are we?"

Sara's smile fell as she explained, "The two hunters called for reinforcements and while you were trying to not fall into madness, we all got captured and then locked up in the same cave where they're hiding Victor and everyone else. And the people who are keeping guard of us in this imprisonment are Michele and Emil." Otabek didn't need to ask more, he knew that it wasn't a pretty sight for Michele to see his sister becoming a traitor, must have been a lot of shouting and guilt for the both of them. He also knows that if they were now on their own, the Hasetsu fairies can't help them without risking getting caught and discovered, they were alone to struggle to figure out their next move and time weren't on their side.

"We have to get going right now, who knows how much we've wasted staying stuck in here," Otabek got up, feeling a little lightheadedness come at him to lean against the wall.

"We've tried, no way out unless we got the key," Yuri hissed as he helped give Otabek some balance, "But if we could get the keys from Emil's pocket when they come back here then we have a chance-"

"There is no need for that!"

The trio had no idea what just occurred but the prison door was suddenly opened and at the front waiting for them was Emil and Michele, who was holding the keys he used to unlock the door in the first place. Otabek cautiously walked forward, ready to attack if necessary to make sure that this wasn't a trap but that was when Emil tossed him an old scroll, wait, not just any scroll. His mother's letter?! _I didn't even realize I lost it!_

"You dropped that when you saved that fairy prince," Michele spoke up, averting his gaze away. "Emil and I read it, we were caught trying to figure things out but then come to the realization that we could no longer go through with this."

"That was fast," Yuri commented, wondering what magical power that letter had to get those guys to change their minds so fast?

"No worries, that letter was just an extra reason for Mickey," Emil clarified with a smile, "He actually was going to break his sister out with or without reading the letter and convinced me to help him get her to escape with her fairy girlfriend. You could say he has a very soft spot when it comes to Sara." He said that with such confidence that he failed to notice the glare Michele was giving him.

At this point, Otabek couldn't help but wonder to himself if he did end up going into madness to witness so much in just one new mission!

However, the small moment of relief was short lived when Michele cleared his throat, his eyes narrowing with all seriousness as he reported, "As much as I want to pummel Emil for that, we don't have much time. We have to get you and all the other fairies out of here and back to Russia as soon as possible!"

"What happened now?" Sara blinked and the answer they received was the cherry on top of all the madness Otabek is going through.

"Sanzhar knows that Otabek is a traitor with Sara so he decided to reschedule the wedding," Emil quickly explained. "He's going to have the wedding start at exactly noon, and we only have at least three hours tops to get there on time!"

Yep, time was definitely not in their favor.

...

* * *

 **Me: Ah yes! Man this was a fast update**

 **Otabek: Just stop please, stop the plot twists *practically dead***

 **Yurio: It's too much damn it Midnight!**

 **Me: But hey, that otayuri moment was perfect!**

 **Sara: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review to see what happens next tomorrow!**


	32. Chapter 32

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: *sigh* Yurio and Otabek thought it would be a good idea to try to leave again to find Victor and Yuuri but since their story is almost coming to an end by at least five or three more chapters, I decided to hold them, hostage**

 **Yurio+Otabek: *taped to the wall* LET US GO YOU, SATANIC SADIST!**

 **Me: Hey that's just rude!**

 **Mila: *laughing and turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, make sure to review and remember that she does not own any of us or the anime except for the villain OC**

 **...**

* * *

With time no longer on their side, they had to split up. Sara, Michele, and Emil would go find the other fairies locked up in these caves and take them to the meeting point where the Hasetsu fairy king and queen would be waiting. Then it is up to Yuri and Otabek to go find Viktor and free him to get out of here and to stop a wedding, a lot is depending on this success which doesn't make them feel any better. They knew that at this moment, everyone back in Russia is preparing for the ceremony, oblivious to the danger that awaits them; Yuri just hopes that they won't arrive too late.

"Hey, you! How did you escape!"

"Catch them!"

However, despite how easy their plan sounded, they did account for being spotted by other hunters who already shouted for reinforcements! It wasn't going to be easy as they drew out their weapons and began their battle inside the caves in hopes to rescue the prisoners held inside. Otabek and Yuri glanced towards each other before charging forward, their swords out to either slice or knock out the fairy hunters that were in their way.

...

"You're looking very beautiful Yuuri," One of the tailors cooed as they placed the beautiful white arrangement of flowers to decorate Yuuri's slicked back hair. "I cannot believe Viktor wants to marry you so badly that he'd change the time of the wedding once more."

"Just shows how impatient he is," Yuuri reassured with a small smile, his pale eyes gone unnoticed by the tailors. "But I love him, and I cannot wait to be married."

"Well, just think, in just three hours you'll be King Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov," A new voice interrupted as they turned around to see that it was Phichit entering the room as he held a simple silver crown in the shape of flowers and vines. He approached the prince to gently place the crown on his head as a clear sparkling veil appeared within the fairy dust the crown came with. Everyone awed as Phichit smiled, "Now you look absolutely beautiful Yuuri. This is most definitely the wedding of the century, Viktor is a very lucky fairy."

Yuuri didn't make a comment as he gazed into the mirror and within seconds, he was suddenly beginning to shed tears.

"Your Highness, please do not cry," One of the tailors gasped as she handed the prince a tissue. "This is a joyous occasion, why are you weeping so much sadness?"

"Maybe it's because of Yuri Plisetsky, he did disappear without a trace," Another tailor suggested but was scolded by the third tailor.

"Hush now, we must not speak of him now."

Yuuri shook his head, giving them a reassuring smile, "It's not him, don't worry about that. I think I'm just crying out of joy, yeah, pure joy." But that was most definitely not joy he was shedding tears about, and he didn't know why.

...

"He has to be in here," Otabek pointed to the next corner they were going to turn when they finished off the last of the hunters in their way as they begin to pick up speed and for once, luck was on their side to see that there chained against the wall looking like hell was Viktor Nikiforov himself!

"VIKTOR!" Yuri cried out as they approached him, shaking the prince to get him to wake up. "Wake up old man! We're here to save you now get up!"

It took one slap to get the prince to finally begin to gain consciousness as his pupils took a look around as Viktor cracked out from his dry throat, "What happened to five hunters guarding me?"

"Five hunters?" Yuri gasped until he heard the sound of metal hitting the stone of the caves and sure enough, emerging from the shadows were armed hunters ready to kill the intruders trying to help Viktor escape. "None of you just give up do you?!"

Without hesitation, Yuri used his sword the cut through the chains that held Viktor against the wall, then charged face front, his sword hitting against two of the five weapons those men were trying to throw at him. Otabek was quick to tackle the other three while Viktor struggled to get back up on his feet but he somehow lost all strength and will to get up. With every attempt, he was met with the dust on the ground while the chains rattled behind him.

Viktor could feel his eyes tear up with frustration, having to be saved like this, seeing how Yurio was risking his life to fight those men, hell, even the traitor Otabek was fighting with him! And here he was laying there useless while putting them in more danger as he groaned, "Yurio...Get out...Get away from here! RUN!"

"And leave you here for dead? Not a damn chance!" Yuri grunted as he proceeded to knock the two men out by throwing them across to hit the stone! "Your husband to be sent us here to save you so that's what we're going to do!"

"Y-Yuuri sent you?" Viktor gasped, looking up. "That can't be, how could he know about all this?"

"Yura, you better hurry up with your speech!" Otabek cut off as he knocked out the fourth hunter. "They're calling for reinforcements!"

Yurio gritted his teeth as he forced Viktor to get up on his feet as he explained as best as he could, "Isn't it obvious, Katsudon was able to feel you through your bond for a moment, giving him the warning and authority to send us to you."

"You should be protecting him! I'm not important to save! You should be using this time getting back to Yuuri, even if you have two weeks, time is not on our side and it'll run out if you waste it on me!" Viktor protested, shaking his head. "I'm powerless here and even there, I failed to protect either of you! I let myself get deceived and captured to be tortured while you all are in more danger than I am. I'll be nothing more than dead weight, and you both need someone better than me, someone, who can really protect you!"

"For fuck's sake, Viktor snap out it!" Yuri snapped, glaring at the prince in front of him. "You're letting one lost battle get the better of you, that's usually mama who is doing that not you, Mr. I am strong enough to protect everyone I love! Look, mope all you want and say that you're finished but Yuuri sent me here to get you to safety because he knows you'll be able to surpass this. You're not supposed to be the only protector, we look after each other to become stronger so take it like a man and accept our help!"

Yuri was a little unsure if he should bring the two mind-blowing news up but he saw no other choice, not with the depressed prince in front of him. So without hesitation, he held a tight grip on Viktor's arms, shook him a little as he shouted, "We don't have two weeks! We only have a few hours because the damn bastard hunter rescheduled the wedding to today!" He bit his lips to hold in the last bit but his voice got the better of him, "AND YUURI IS PREGNANT!"

...

There was a sudden knock on Yuuri's room door as they all turned around to see Chris, Viktor's best man, enter with a hint of joy, "I bring some new change of plans for our two grooms, orders from Prince Viktor himself."

"New changes already?"

"Well, what is it?"

"Did he change the time again? We still have so much to do to get Yuuri ready."

Chris shook his head, his hand held up in surrender to the questions the ladies were asking him "Oh no, he didn't change the time thank heaven but he did change the location of where the ceremony will be held. It is just as beautiful and memorable that Viktor would have loved to tell you about this earlier or in person but-"

"It's bad luck for a groom to see his husband-to-be before the vows!" One of the ladies giggled. "Just tell us where to meet up for the reception and we'll be there."

Yuuri nodded to confirm what she reassured, his smile to empty as he replied, "That's right, we'll be there on time. It's just like Viktor to find someplace more perfect at the last minute of this wedding. Let him know that we're alright with this, just tell everyone attending the ceremony."

"Will do your Highness," Chris bowed down and before he left the room he stated in a teasing matter, "And try not to stress out, it's bad for your health."

...

"What?"

Viktor whispered wide-eyed with shock, everything around him just began to spin! Was he hearing Yurio correctly?! Yuuri, pregnant?! That can't be possible, there was just no way, unless-Of course! It was a month since Yuuri's last heat they shared and he was showing signs of sickness and nausea that he just brushed off as stomach bugs!

"Listen to me carefully old man," Yuri hissed, then repeating, "Your fiance is pregnant with your child, taken under the control of the fairy hunters and is just hours away from being forced to marry an imposter who is going to take him and everyone else in the kingdom away to be traded away to slavery! Your pregnant, powerless Omega fiance, Yuuri Katsuki is in danger with no one to protect him or your unborn pups!"

"THERE THEY ARE!"

"Yura! We have to go with Viktor now!" Otabek shouted as he rushed towards the pair, ready to just carry the prince over his shoulder but Viktor's sudden blank stare ignored him as he walked forward, away from the ex-hunter. "What are you doing!?"

"Aw is the poor prince turning himself in?" One of the hunters mocked, "You realize that this won't save your stupid Omega, he'll be long gone and sold far away from you! There are so many people who'll pay handsomely for someone like him."

"You'll be lucky to be able to see him before death!"

"The Omega prince now belongs to our master! He's no longer yours!"

 _Death_? Victor suddenly found himself wondering, his eyes widening as specks of tears that were threatening to fall no longer had the urge. _But Yuuri is not property, he doesn't belong to anyone, what is this feeling? Why are they regarding him as property!?_

 _Anger._

 _Blood._

 _Pain._

Viktor stood in front of the hunters charging towards them, trapping them to the walls of the cave as he felt himself tremble. However, it wasn't mostly because of fear, that was part of it, no, he was feeling something burning deep inside just crying out in rage. The sudden burning passion growing inside of him was just shouting instincts for him to follow as he felt his palms suddenly warm up as smoke was escaping from the skin.

 _Protect._

 _I must protect them!_

 _I have to get to them!_

 _My mate!_

 _My oldest pup!_

 _My unborn pup!_

 _MY MATE AND MY PUPS!_

Then without warning, his cold eyes narrowed into a fiery glare while suddenly he was making a sort of grin that Satan himself makes as he screamed out of pure rage that it shook the earth beneath them! No one was ready to witness what the Ice Prince of Russia was planning to do at that moment.

That was when the chains that were wrapped around his wrists instantly melted away, landing on the ground as if was nothing but slime! an explosion of hellfire escaped from Viktor's palms, forcing the hunters to cower in his presence by backing away or retreating! The flames were expanding to the point that as it raged, it caused the ceiling of the caves to burst open to reveal the dimming lights coming from a sunset!

Otabek and Yuri didn't know if it was safe to try to snap Viktor out of his Alpha rage especially since they never thought that the prince was even capable of having the power of fire! Hell, Yuri didn't even think he'd see the day that Viktor would snap like this, with pure rage!

Suddenly, Viktor turned towards where Yuri and Otabek were backed up against, his voice was low and echoey when he asked, "Where is my mate? Where is he?!"

Knowing that it was pointless to lie, Yuri had no choice but answer him, "The fairy kingdom of Russia, that's where the rest of the hunters are waiting for Yuuri to marry the imposter."

Apparently, that was all Viktor needed to know because his eyes narrowed once more before he spread his wings out and within seconds, he came bursting out into the air, leaving no trace or flame behind! Yuri and Otabek panicked as they looked up to see the fiery light that was supposed to be Viktor flying to the sky but before he could disappear a sudden string of light wrapped itself around him, pulling the raging Alpha back down to Earth!

The caves were by now destroyed and empty from any fairy hunters as Yuri and Otabek stared with shock, with not a word exchanged to each other as they watched Sara, Emil, and Michele rush above to get them out of the caves while the free fairy soldiers were taming the raging prince! Apparently, it was the real Chris who was able to bring Viktor back to earth then it took all of them to form a circle around the prince for a blue light to enter Viktor instantly calming down his flames.

He looked very confused as to why he was suddenly feeling hot while Chris explained what happened while making sure not to trigger him. Then Sara was the first to notice Yuri and Otabek as she walked towards them and whispered, "So um...What happened back there that made the fairy prince literally blow up in flames?"

"You don't want to know," Yuri and Otabek both sighed, it was best not to mention anything especially when they still have to get out Japan and meet with the Hasetsu fairies to escape. "Let's just go already!"

With that, dragging a confused Prince Viktor with them, they rushed towards the cliff where there should be a special friend waiting for them and much to their surprise there was a large poodle the size of a tree waiting for them! If that wasn't strange enough, this poodle apparently had a name tag that spelled out in bold silver cursive ' _ **Makkachin'**_. There was no time to question how the damn poodle came all the way from Russia to here, maybe Yuuri sent him by accident, well someone had to! It's not like this magical poodle was able to just transport himself on his own.

Right?

...

* * *

 **Victor: You're too ruthless Midnight *shaking***

 **Yurio: It's too much drama and shit going down damn it Midnight!**

 **Me: I hear no one complaining about it**

 **Victor+Yurio+Otabek: We are!**

 **Yuuri: Oh god help us all *shakes his head and turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review to see what happens next tomorrow!**


	33. Chapter 33

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: OH MY GOODNESS A DOUBLE CHAPTER *GASP* AM I GOING INSANE?!**

 **Yurio+Otabek: *taped to the wall* WELL OF COURSE YOU ARE!**

 **Me: Hey that was a rhetorical question you heathens!**

 **Yurio: SAY THAT TO MY FACE SATAN!**

 **Mila: *laughing and turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, make sure to review and remember that she does not own any of us or the anime except for the villain OC**

 **...**

* * *

Most weddings are meant to be joyous, memorable and totally not under the control of a derange fairy hunter disguised as your husband-to-be just to enslave everybody in your home. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case for Yuuri as he was being led by giggling women down the hallways of the castle, to the new location where Viktor wanted the ceremony to be hosted. The sweet melody of the violins could be heard, he could hear everyone outside the castle doors waiting impatiently for the ceremony to commence and even though he was being controlled, deep inside, Yuuri could feel himself instinctively wrap protective arms around his womb, sending one last prayer of hope for anyone to come save their fairies.

"Everything will be fine your Highness, deep breaths and relax," One of the women reassure him, patting him on the back acknowledge that maybe it was with a little too much force. "We're all very proud of you for everything you've done for us and what you'll accomplish today."

 _Viktor, Yurio..._ Yuuri heard himself say in his thoughts. _I hope you both are safe, wherever you are._

With that, after taking a moment to catch his breath, Yuuri placed his veil on then opened the doors to begin walking down the aisle.

...

"Hurry!" Hiroko urged when Makkachin arrived with everyone riding on his back, gently letting them get off before he shrunk himself back to normal size. "You don't have much time, you all must go put a stop to the wedding now!"

"Mama Hiroko? Papa Toshiya?" Viktor gasped in shock as well as the other fairies with him. All the Hasetsu fairies who were left behind are alive; alive and opening the transportation portal!

"Yes, we're alive but I'm afraid not for long if this does not end well," Toshiya sighed as the old broken portal suddenly began to light up from the magical forces he and the rest of the Hasetsu fairies were giving off. "You must go through the portal and save everyone back in Russia. Go now!" With that command, everyone practically leaped into the portal after saying their thanks and good lucks, all but Viktor and Yurio.

Viktor was looking into Hiroko and Toshiya's eyes, completely lost as to what he should say, but Hiroko gave him a reassuring smile as she pushed them both into the portal, "It's okay Vitya, we know...And you have our blessings."

From there, all they saw was Hasetsu and its fairies fading from their vision as they were going through a blue void that was pulling them through other voids until another opening was being shown as clear as day! That was St. Petersburg! The opening to the fairy kingdom of Russia, where the wedding is being hosted, where they'll be able to rescue Yuuri and everyone else.

Within seconds, the portal spat all of them out through the small pond portal that was opened, which landed all of them plus poodle into the water but at least they made it back to Russia just in time! The first thing they noticed was the decorations throughout the kingdom and how empty the village streets were so it must mean that the ceremony was close to starting.

"This way!" Viktor called out, pointing to the direction where the ceremony should be hosted as the fairies flew ahead with Viktor leading, after giving the humans their fairy dust to fly along with them of course.

...

Yuuri was face to face with the imposter, the music has faded away as Viktor lifted the veil so he could see his face. The young man could see the look of hunger in Viktor's eyes, it only made him want to run as far as he could, but he couldn't.

There were so many eyes on him, waiting for this moment for so long! He couldn't abandon them right now, not when he has Viktor where he wants him while keeping everybody safe. However, the pained guilt of being unable to do enough was gnawing inside his stomach as he watched how most of the audience behind him were holding onto each other despite the location they happened to be in.

"You're looking absolutely beautiful Yuu-ri~" The Viktor cooed as the elder began to read off old text from a book.

"We are gathered here today to witness-"

...

They were just in front of the door that led to the wedding at the other side. The reception was supposed to take place in the ballroom since it was the first place Viktor picked out due to precious memories shared in that room. So far, every home they passed by were decorated with hearts and mini versions of Viktor and Yuuri but there was no one in sight, not a single adult, child or elderly, it was just absolute silence. For a moment, they would have thought that they must have arrived too late until they suddenly heard the flutter of fairy wings coming from the other side.

"Through here," Mila directed as she struggled to open the door but it would appear that it was jammed up. "Damn it, they locked it up!"

That was when Yurio shoved her aside, "Move out of the way, I got this!" Without a moment of hesitation and all the force he was about use on the leg that wasn't injured, he kicked the doors open with enough strength to break them apart. "STOP THE CEREMONY!" Yurio shouted at the top of his lungs the moment they burst through the doors where they should be met by confused and horrified expressions of the people, instead what they saw was something unbelievably shocking to even process.

...

"The historic day that we the Fairy hunters have captured the entire fairy kingdom of Russia and its Omega prince Yuuri Katsuki!"

At this point, Yuuri was finally released from being controlled by the spell as he glared at the person standing beside him while the loud cheers of the hunters in the entire Fairy Hunter base were making him feel sick to his stomach. Sanzhar was standing right there, out of the fancy wedding suit from earlier, in his typical leather outfit as he chained Yuuri's wrists to magic absorbing chains.

"Before we sell the fairy prince, let us marvel at the sight of the rest of the foolish fairies we have captured as well!" Sanzhar cheered, pointing his sword towards the crowd where the hunters have the rest of the frightened fairies chained up. Sanzhar turned to Yuuri, making a mocking grin, "All of your fairies have failed and now belong to the Fairy Hunters."

To his surprised as well as the rest of the hunters, Yuuri sent his glare straight into his eyes while returning the same mocking grin, "Not entirely."

That was when Sanzhar suddenly heard the shouts of panic and surprise coming from the crowds as he turned around only for his eyes to widen with horror.

...

There was no wedding ceremony that was in that ballroom, instead, there were decorations torn apart by vines and plants that were guarding something at the center that was clearly a globe sphere of wooden vines and trees keeping something protected. The group couldn't even make a step forward when the vines hanging around perked up and shot forward to where they were just inches away from attacking them!

However, they were lucky that the vines stopped to take a moment to stare at them as if they had eyes before retracting themselves as the sphere in the center slowly opened up. There was a collective gasp echoing throughout the room when it was discovered that in the sphere were all the fairy children along with young adults who were expecting newborns, in the kingdom with Georgi, Guang-Hong, and Minami standing protectively in front of the children until Guang-Hong was the first to realize who was there.

"Leo!" He cried out, flying as fast he as could until he tackled said fairy to the ground, "Oh thank god you're okay!"

"G-Great to be back Guang-Hong," Leo wheezed from having all the air knocked out of him at once as he embraced him, "I'm sorry I didn't come here sooner, but it's okay now, you're okay now." That was a lie, well, not an entire lie but it was to at least give the children some comfort.

"Where's Yuuri!?" Viktor and Yurio questioned at once towards Minami and Georgi which did interrupt the little reunion the other two were having.

Minami looked like he was about to burst into tears just by talking so Georgi took a deep breath before having to explain for the boy. He looked down, trying to find his words before he finally looked up and responded, "Yuuri had his suspicions from the moment Otabek and his team were spotted near the kingdom, so during their _month trial_ he used his magic to gather all the children, and young couples expecting to be hidden underground while being supervised by the provisions and protection of his nature magic. He replaced them with clones to make sure no one suspected anything but then before the warhorn was blown to signal your clones arrival, he called me, Guang-Hong, and Minami in his room. He told us everything that he suspects will happen because he felt you Viktor, he felt you calling for him through your bond for one instance so he had us go keep the fairies carefully guarded underground while he sent clones of us to take our places."

"He gave us direct orders that should anything happen, we have to take the children and the young adults somewhere far that's safe for them. He knew," Minami sniffled, bring his arm up to wipe his tears. "Yuuri knew the hunters were here but by then, we were totally outnumbered and he was ready to send everyone in the kingdom underground but everyone else refused, unwillingly to let him go through this alone. They were alright with the children and future generation being safe but no one knew. No one knew about Yuuri's condition! But then, just before the wedding started, the Fairy Hunters' leader decided to switch locations, and then everyone was taken away to the base...They're all gone, even Yuuri."

There was silence from then, no one knew what to say or react until there was one small voice coming from Axel as her other two sisters looked like they had the same question just by their pained expressions:

"What are we going to do now?"

...

"Where's the rest of your kingdom's fairies!?" Sanzhar shouted for the tenth time, glaring daggers at Yuuri. There in the crowds, the number of fairies reduced by more than a half since most of the numbers consisted of dead leaves that were supposed to be the children and young adults!

"Not here," Yuuri repeated for the eleventh time with a calm tone, he had to stay calm and not stress out.

...

Otabek turned his back on them, beginning to walk away and before anyone could question his sudden actions, he simply stated with flames of determination burning in his eyes, "I'm going back to the hunter's base...I'm going to bring everyone in your kingdom back from the hunters."

He didn't make it a few steps when he felt someone grab his hand, holding it tightly. Before he could say anything to protest, he saw that it was Yuri who grabbed his hand as the blonde insisted, "Not without me!"

...

The verbal interrogation wasn't very successful when Yuuri still refused to reveal what happened to the missing fairies which were driving Sanzhar's and the rest of the adult fairy hunters patience. He's been demanding the same thing for at least a half hour at least but he got nothing, not another word other than "Not here" which was starting to get old and confusing. Yuuri, on the other hand, was just glad he was able to stay this calm for as long as he could!

"Sanzhar, we got word from the hunters from Hasetsu who just arrived," A hunter reported when he got up on the stage and whispered to their leader, "The blonde bastard and Otabek managed to fight through the guards and freed the Alpha prince along with his little army."

If Sanzhar's eyes couldn't get any wide, they were now as he turned red with fury as he shouted, "WHAT!?"

Yuuri made a small smile, feeling relieved to hear that Viktor and Yurio are now safe until Sanzhar turned his attention back to him. He grabbed a handful of Yuuri's hair, tugging on it and ready to just punch him to the ground until his hand landed on his womb. There was a sudden moment of tense silence until the hunter's angered expression softened to bitter delight, "It looks like you did a pretty good job keeping all of your people's children safe...Such a shame you couldn't do the same for your own child."

He then turned around to face the crowd of hunters already waving their bags of money in the air as he announced, "My fellow hunters! It appears that the bid for the Omega prince has risen and before I hear any complaining, the fairy just happens to be a month pregnant with Prince Viktor's child!"

"300 bits!"

"800 bits!"

"850!"

The prices were going up along with the cries of protest coming from the shocked Minako, Mari, Yuuko, and practically every fairy present while Yuuri remained to stand firm and calm.

"Still too low! Who has a higher price" Sanzhar sighed as he pulled Yuuri forward by pulling his hair, putting his hand on his womb again, "This is Fairy Prince Yuuri Katsuki people! The all-powerful omega and fiance of Alpha Prince Viktor Nikiforov, the omega who is pregnant with his offspring!"

"1000 bits!"

"No 1,500 bits!"

"100,000 bits!"

The crowds gasped for such an amount as Sanzhar pursed his lips and shrugged, "Those are high, but not high enough!"

"1 million gold pieces!"

Silence fell upon the crowds but it wasn't for long as Sanzhar clapped his hands together as he pointed to the muscular hunter at the back of the crowd, "There we go, I assume no one can top that bid...Anyone?" When no one made a move to try to top that, Sanzhar gestured to the men behind him to bring up two chests as he sighed with amusement, "Sorry boy, but I'm going to bid _2_ million gold pieces for this Omega! And with that, he is SOLD!"

There was applauding since the hunters did see this coming, the leader always gets the best fairy on sale. With that settled, more hunters brought in a gallows but instead of the contraption being used to hang, they tie the fairy's hands and feet together to keep them steady while the next procedure was being commenced which was the cutting of the fairy's wings.

"And now Fairy Hunters, it is time to take the wings of this powerful creature so that its power may be ours!"

Yuuri felt the rope tightened against the skin of his wrists and ankles, his wings fully exposed to the leader behind him who was holding an iron sword that glowing red from just being taken out of the fire. The hunters were already chanting and cheering, clearly impatient for Yuuri's wings to be cut out of him while clearly ignoring how desperate his older sister was trying to break free from her chains. He looked into the crowd, he didn't want to close his eyes, not to people who only see satisfaction from his fear as he took a deep breath to brace himself for the pain that was close to coming his way.

However, a sudden voice broke through the crowds, calling out of desperation:

" **NOOOO!"**

But it was too late.

The burning melting metal met his fragile wings and with such pain so powerful was enough to break Yuuri's silence as he shrieked in agony for the entire world to hear another fairy's wings and magic being torn from him.

...

* * *

 **Viktor: no...No...NO! NO! *curls up in a ball and cries***

 **Yuuri: Oh great, midnight you broke him again!**

 **Otabek: You have no idea what she has next, good God what comes next is just hell *curls up next to Viktor to cry***

 **Me: Whoops *shrugs and turns to audience* I hope you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review so next chapter can come flying in right away**


	34. Chapter 34

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! BUT EPIC BATTLE IS HERE! AND GUYS THIS IS SECOND TO THE LAST CHAPTER! NEXT ONE WILL BE LAST AND FINAL ONE BEFORE THIS ENDS!**

 **Me: Oopsies Otabek somehow broke free from the tape but he seems to be having fun in the dark corner with Viktor**

 **Viktor+Otabek: *dead but tears still falling* End us now, please**

 **Yurio: There is no end, I'm too afraid to even read this shit again! And you only have a chapter or two left here!**

 **Yuuri: Oh dead *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, make sure to review and remember that she does not own any of us or the anime except for the villain OC**

 **...**

* * *

They thought they opened the new portal on time while leaving Minami, and Georgi with everyone else back home.

They thought they arrived at the real Fairy Hunter's base on time.

They thought they could save Yuuri before any harm is done.

But they weren't on time.

They flew into the base, attacking anyone in their way until they found the plaza where the auctions were being made as they heard the chanting, no, the demand for Prince Yuuri Katsuki's wings to be torn off. Viktor flew through the crowds, Yurio following not far behind when they saw Yuuri tied up with a melting sword inches away from being cut off as they held their hands out crying out in desperation, " **NO!"**

But they were too late.

They saw the sword cut through Yuuri's wings as they heard the blood-curdling cries of agony coming out of him as heavy tears fell rapidly while the damn hunters cheered and applauded!

When a fairy's wings are taken, that fairy loses all their magic and are just a regular normal size person unless they use fairy dust to change their size but that's if they manage to escape from their enslavement. The only good thing about the process was that once the wings were cut off, the wound left on the fairy's back automatically heals but that's all the magic they'll have. However, for omegas, if they're pregnant then they have just enough magic to carry the child to birth but they were still simple human now. Viktor and Yurio felt every single drop of their blood boil as they stood there in shock to watch how Yuuri trembled when he was being untied then placed on the table while Sanzhar presented the now shrunken wings to the crowd.

"Your Prince is no longer a fairy! You failed to save your precious fairy!"

Viktor was the first to snap, the flames of infuriation expanded throughout his body while causing no harm to him as they were coming out of his palms, hell, his ocean blue eyes suddenly turned into a bright neon white glow as he shot up into the sky, literally leaving a hole through the roof of the base which caused some panic with the hunters. He let out a roar that shook the earth as his gaze met with Sanzhar's shocked expression and without a moment to lose, Viktor went flying forward, ready to rip and burn every inch of the damn man's body but the rest of the hunters were already beginning to throw and shoot their chains at him to hold him down but it was struggle!

"ATTACK!"

The other fairies who were chained up were freed by Chris, Georgi, and Minami to either flee or join the rest of them to fight off the hunters who were all aiming to fight Viktor! Even Otabek joined the fight, having to fight through old comrades until he noticed that Yurio did not move from his spot, he was just standing there in the middle of the battle

Everything went blank for Yurio, Sanzhar's words just repeating themselves to the point his anger turned to the realization...It was his fault! As the words echoed through his mind, he was also just in a large void with memories of his mama always flying beside him or sometimes even carry him when he was a child. All the smiles, the hugs, love, kindness, firmness, the strength, and grace he saw his mama show and teach him, everything was going through his mind. _I promised that I'd protect him...I said I wouldn't let anything make him cry like he did that day ever again..._

Otabek could see the sheer horror and trauma just by looking at Yurio's face as if all the anger was flushed out within seconds to the point of tears! _That bastard has to die_ He told himself as he glanced up to where Sanzhar stood safely from the fighting with Prince Yuuri. _He_ _has to pay for what he's done to Yura, I won't let him get away with this! HE MADE YURI CRY!_ Without hesitation or a moment to think about the consequences, Otabek snatched the closest weapon one of the hunters held as he sprinted forward and cried out with fury as he aimed the weapon to hit Sanzhar for the kill. " **YOU'RE DEAD!"**

Hearing that cry was what snapped Yurio out of his trauma until his eyes widened to see Sanzhar shift his attention towards Otabek with the same evil grin any bad guy would make before pulling something diabolical! "OTABEK!" Yurio shouted, racing to stop him from trying to attack Sanzhar because he knew that the damn leader has double the magic and probably has a hidden weapon stashed away somewhere!

Sanzhar was ready to shot Otabek with a deadly blast, but within seconds before shotting, Yurio was lucky to have made it just in time to push Otabek away from the impact. However, Yurio was unable to save himself from receiving the blast through his left side as he gasped out loud from the shock of the pain.

" **YURI!"**

Otabek's eyes were wide with horror to watch his Yuri getting hit while warm blood began to trickle down from the wound created on his beautiful body. From the impact, Yurio lost his balance as he felt himself fall, his eyes and mind still processing what just happened. Sanzhar's laughter echoed in Yurio's ears as he watched Otabek rush to catch him from falling off the stage, however, he wasn't expecting to be caught and wrapped around a giant green leaf held up by larger thicker vines that spurted from the depths of the ground!

None of them realized that Yuuri was still conscious and witnessed Yurio getting injured at the hands of the enemy with just one blast.

His Yurio.

His Yuri.

His little Yurochka.

His son.

His pup.

"My pup," He whispered to himself, hearing his own heartbeats echo through his ears as he watched his pup falling. His pup that he has raised, taught and nurtured ever since he found him, his precious child that he promised to protect. " _My pup."_ His growled under his breath, feeling an immense surge of power flow through his body, making every bit of aches and pain disappear in an instant as his eyes turned into a pitch black smoke as he rose one finger to create the large vines and giant leaf to wrap his pup in safety and healing.

He felt himself get up into the air, hair slicking back while he floating without any wings, completely unaware of the darkness he was giving off. When Otabek and Sanzhar turned around at the sudden sound of the wind, they instantly paled to see him in the air looking like a demon as his voiced echoed deeply while raising more vines, " _ **MY PUP!"**_

In an instant, the vines destroyed the stage, sending Otabek and Sanzhar flying to opposite sides which brought the attention of everyone else in the base, instantly putting the stop to all the fights! Everyone stared with horror and disbelief at what they were witnessing, an Omega that has snapped to call upon all the forces of magic in order to get rid of anything that would harm his precious pup which can lead to the end of the world! Yuuri made one last check as he smiled a little to see that the leaf around Yurio had completely healed the wound, so now all he can focus on was destroying the danger while his forces of nature were spreading throughout the base to capture every hunter and fairy to wrap them in cocoon-like things!

Viktor's glowing eyes instantly stopped glowing at the sight of Yuuri's sudden behavior, flying up to try to talk some sense to him but he was only met by being hit by one of the large thick vines and thrown to the ground! If there's one thing about Omega's anger when it comes to their pups, they would even completely ignore their mate without a second thought, to them, their mate is also in as much danger as their pup so they must make their mate get out of their way.

"Mama stop it!" Yurio cried out as he struggles to get out of being wrapped in the leaf after he felt his injury is completely healed. "I'm alright now!" But he was completely ignored as Yuuri was beginning to take a form of a tree as he searched for Sanzhar!

" ** _Destroy the danger!"_**

The search didn't take long until he found the man cowering behind some other hunters as he used more vines to grab him and lift him up to his level as he whispered harshly, " _ **Die..."**_ No words were spoken before wrapping him in a cocoon of vines that soon burst into thorns coated with blood. Bringing the quick and bloody end of the Fairy Hunter's leader as he tossed the cocoon to the ground as it dispersed into dust.

Otabek looked away from the sight of dust as he snuck through the vines searching for more fairy or human life to trap as he reached Yurio, climbing the vine as he used his sword to cut through the leaf and vines that were ready to form a cage around him and within seconds, he was able to free Yurio! However, he didn't go unnoticed since Yuuri was able to sense that his pup was no longer in the safety of his leaf as he turned around as cried out in fury.

" **MY PUP!"**

"Run!" Yurio grabbed Otabek's hand as they jumped from the height just before Yuuri could shoot thorn-shaped wood to hit the ex-hunt. They were able to hide in one of the stone homes of the hunters, sure it was destroyed by something that crushed through there but it was safe for now.

 **"MY PUP!"**

"Your mom is looking for you," Otabek pointed out as Yurio hissed back,

"Of course he is now shut up and try to think of something to put an end to this!"

Otabek didn't want to say the only option they had was to put down the out of control fairy to death and there was no way Yurio would allow that.

"He needs his family," A hushed voice whispered as they turned around to see that it was Phichit who was holding Viktor up! Before they could ask him to elaborate, he continued, "An omega will destroy all danger to keep his pup safe but if we have Viktor and Yurio come to him, show him that you're safe and that you love him then he'll calm down and end the chaos."

"How does that work and how do you know it'll work?!" Yurio questioned until a sudden thought popped up in his mind to then ask with such concern, "Wait, is this rage thing mama is doing going to affect the baby? He's not hurting his baby right?"

Viktor glanced over at Phichit with his face clearly paling at the thought until the Thai fairy quickly reassured, "No, no, no. Even though Yuuri's using an overload of magic by God knows how, since it's an act of protecting his pups, the child will not be harmed since it is inside him. However, since he considers Yurio to also be his pup, he would do whatever it takes to have you wrapped up protectively in leaves to drift you off to sleep."

"And everyone else?" Otabek managed to ask with concern, "What happens to the ones who get caught and wrapped up in that chrysalis?"

Phichit was silent for a strange moment until he gave his sincere answer, "He won't harm the fairies, but no one knows what he plans to do with the hunters and unless he captures every last hunter, he won't stop destroying everything to find them. Once he gets them, he's just going to spread his vines around the world until every human being is captured. But there is hope."

All eyes were on Phichit as he continued.

"Because my family passed down this knowledge for generations and you perform the deed by hugging him, say something that will reassure him that you're safe and sound...But you're going to have to be in between Viktor and Yuuri, the big guy has to not only hug him too but kiss him, works like a charm. You have to make sure that he doesn't capture you, if he does then it'll be impossible to free you because he's going to have you both secured!"

"Why is always kissing!?" Yurio huffed, that sounds too cliche for his tasters and he had t be in between that scene which was not a good thing. But if this will help save everyone and his mama, then he'll have to accept it. That was until Otabek gently grabbed his chin to turn to face him as the ex-hunter stated in a whisper.

"Maybe this is why," Then without hesitation, his lips were against Yurio's, making both of them turn bright red and hot while Viktor and Phichit were wide eyes and 'O' shaped mouth with surprise. Once they parted their lips, Otabek looked away with his blush as he got up and muttered, "I-I'm going to distract Katsuki, grab his attention to give you guys an opening...Just stay alive and I'll stay alive for you." He then made a quick thumbs up, "Davai!"

Without another word, Otabek rushed out of their hiding place, his sword out as he raced across the base to begin his distraction.

However, when Yurio finally snapped out of the sudden romantic gesture as he shouted back with boiling anger, "YOU BETTER STAY ALIVE ASSHOLE! YOU HAVE TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR WHAT YOU JUST PULLED! AND DAVAI TO YOU TOO!"

Probably not a good time to be screaming.

Yuuri turned around towards the spot where Yurio, Phichit, and Viktor were hiding, his head tilting to the left as he was ready to send more vines to investigate as he whispered, " **My pup!"**

However, before he could do anything, he suddenly heard the loud chomping sounds of a blade going cutting through his vines as he turned around to see Otabek waving one hand while using the other to handle the sword that was slicing through the vines to try to create an exit for himself from the way it looks. One look at him instantly made Yuuri glare dead straight at the ex-hunter as he hissed, " **Fairy hunter!"**

Without a second thought, Yuuri lifted his right hand to create a warm of vines, thick and thin to begin going after Otabek who began to make a run for it.

 **"Destroy danger!"**

 _Now's your chance Yura!_ Otabek's mind shouted as he glanced one last time at the pile of the rabble that Yurio and Viktor were stepping out. He leaped over the vines overlapping each other, passed chrysalises that were beginning to glow for some reason! Not a good sign to say the least as he slipped into a small opening between two chrysalises. _Might as well try to get more help._

With his sword, he carefully attempted to slice through the vines, at first thinking that it wasn't going to work until both chrysalises literally ripped apart to reveal the Michele stuck with Emil in one while Sara was with Mila in the other one.

"Otabek?!" They cried out, reaching out as he pulled Emil and Michele out first as they turned to where Sara and Mila were. However, the vines were instantly beginning to regenerate themselves to seal the chrysalis again! So without time to spare, Mila shoved Sara out of the chrysalis to be pulled out before she was sealed inside alone.

"MILA!"

" **More hunters?"**

"RUN! Keep him distracted!"

They didn't waste time to split up as Phichit flew up to the skies to provide the aerial distraction as Viktor wasted no time to wrap his arms around Yurio's waist as he lifted him up to the skies to crept up Yuuri.

The two carry the mission to bring back their Yuuri from this rage, to save everyone and the world. Neither Yurio and Viktor knew what they were going to say to him but all they could do was say what comes out of their heart when they reach him. Yurio's eyes widen when he watched vines wrap themselves around Phichit along with Sara, Michele, and Emil, seeing how some were creeping up towards Otabek who was making sure he has Yuuri's full attention.

Just before they could reach him, Viktor suddenly saw a vine coming straight towards them to capture Yurio but before they could, he quickly opened Yurio's locket without warning and released his hold on him!

"Oye! What are you doing Viktor!?"

"Protecting my pup," Viktor smiled reassuringly as his waist was caught and being wrapped by the vines that were ready to bring him down. Despite the nobility of that action, Yurio was not allowing the old man to just save him and then go down like that!

"GRAB MY HAND, YOU IDIOT!" He commanded, stretching his hand out for Viktor, hoping that he would reach him and just like that, he was holding a tight grip on Viktor's firm hand as he pulled him up with full force!

And just like that, they were able to reach behind Yuuri as they wrapped their arms around his waist as they turned to face him. Yurio was in the middle, holding a tight embrace around his mama, of Viktor who did the same and Yuuri who was caught completely off guard as he struggled to break free.

 **"Release me! Must destroy to protect!"**

"NO MAMA!" Yurio pleaded, making the terrorizing fairy look down at his pup while he continued, "I'm right here mama! We're all here safe and sound, nothing bad happened to us, we're right here. You can stop now, please. I want you back to me." He didn't he was going to get watery eyes from this but apparently, he was starting to get misty-eyed, "I didn't mean all the things I told you last time...I didn't understand that you were trying to protect us all and I-I'm so sorry for saying that I hate you. But please know that I don't hate you, so you don't have to do all this just to prove to me that you're a good parent. Y-You're the one who found me all alone in the woods, you and Viktor took me in and raised me with all the love that I took for granted."

" **Love?"**

"Exactly, love!" Yurio nodded along with Viktor, "Don't you remember? All the katsudon and piroshki we would make together? You always have to restrain yourself from eating too much or else you turned chubby but you're still good. You always tucked me in at night and sang lullabies for me until I fell asleep. When I had nightmares, you were right there, you and Viktor. You both were right there when I needed you, and you made so many sacrifices for me in the process. And who could forget about the ice skating and dances we would all do? We had so much fun and you made sure that I didn't fall and if I did, you were there to make things all better. Let's not forget how Viktor began to court you, I swear I was going to rip him to pieces when he made you cry on purpose that one time."

"It was by accident," Viktor whined but he did not to the memories as he took his turn to continue, "And how about that time I took you and Yurio ice skating? Then to the winter festival? We both grew up together and you were the one who kept us together. You helped me and Yurio get along, to try bonding and was willing to turn me down to comply with his needs." He ignored how Yurio gave him a look of disbelief, honestly, that topic was supposed to be a subject only the teen and Yuuri knew! "But I'm not upset with that, I know that our pup comes first before everything else and I would do everything in my power to prove myself worthy of you and Yurio."

" **Memories** **?"**

"Yes, all the precious memories we shared as a family," Yurio confirmed.

"Like the time I accidental turned Yurio into a cat and you came home so mad at the mess we both made," Viktor suggested with a light chuckle.

"Or the time we threw that surprise birthday party for you."

"And how you were able to give us such wonderful gifts and surprises on our birthdays."

"Let's not forget the time you scared everyone half to death every time you used your Eros mode."

"Oh! Don't forget about the time where the three of us just cuddled together with Makkachin, Vicchan, and Potya to just look up at the night sky to just cry our eyes out all night until we turned red."

"That time when you had to destroy my innocence because I asked about where do babies come from."

"The special family dates, though it would end with you breaking me and Yurio apart from competing."

"Just the hugs, kisses, and tears we shared together."

"When you first found Yurio, it was snowing that day. Remember?"

 **"Snowing?"**

"Yeah, it was snowing and you found me, then took me under your wings. You gave me protection and a home, a reason to become stronger. So that I can return the favor and be able to protect you."

 **"Yurio..."**

"And we first met as children Yuuri, I asked you what you want me to be to you. You answered that you just wanted me to be myself, and only myself; that I didn't need to change for others. That day, you have captured my little heart that has grown because of you."

 **"Viktor..."**

"You remember all that right mama? Do you know what they all have in common?"

"What is it that we have in all three of us, no, between everybody in the kingdom from those moments? "

" **...Love...?"**

"That's right!" Yurio and Viktor both confirmed at the same time, "Love!"

" **Love."**

"Love," Yurio nodded then nudged Viktor to lean towards Yuuri. "Which is what Viktor is going to give you right now."

" **LOVE!"**

"Yes, _lyubov moya_ , love," Viktor whispered, leaning forward as his lips gently latched onto Yuuri's lips, his eyes closed to indulge into the sweet sensation that ran through his veins while Yurio made sure not to gag. Within seconds of the kiss, the darkness around Yuuri slowly shrunk, vanishing into the air as the vines began to retract themselves from their victims. A vibration went through the entire area, probably throughout the world as a warm breeze went by to either bring life or to bring the floral around the base into a more calmly amount.

They were slowly coming back down to Earth as the color was coming back Yuuri's skin, the vines removing themselves from him as their hair was dancing with the warm winds that spun around the three of them. The chrysalises opened up to release the people and fairies they trapped as they glowed and burst into tiny specks of fairy dust as the fairies looked so relieved but confused, however, just not as confused as most of the hunters. As for Otabek, Sara, and Michele, they were just inches close from being stuck in a chrysalis but they were soon released and relieved to see that it was finally over. The vines were slowly returning down to the cracks of the earth but not before entering certain spots of the Fairy Hunters' base to release hidden fairies locked up who were released from their chrysalises while they stepped out into the world.

It was as if nature was using its final moments to free every fairy around the world, leaving the Fairy Hunters looking around confused with what just happened around them or why they were standing around in this strange area.

Otabek pushed through the crowds that were beginning to form, fairies reuniting with each other while Hunters were asking themselves about the attire they were wearing and questioning their whereabouts. He could worry about why the fairy hunters were acting so strangely later, right now, he had to find Yurio to make sure he actually came back in victory alive!

And there on the edge of the crowds, he saw Prince Viktor on his knees hugging Prince Yuuri as close as he could despite how tired the omega looked. Then there, standing right beside them was where he spotted Yurio's golden hair giving himself away as Otabek rushed forward as he called out, "YURI!"

On cue, Yurio turned around, spotting him as he rose his hand up to wave with a bright smile, "OTABEK!"

They rushed forward toward each other, eyes only on each other with relief that the other was alive and well.

Otabek spread his arms out, ready to just take Yurio into a tight embrace.

To just hold on to him forever and maybe share a kiss.

Just the thought alone made him pick up speed, getting closer to the one who stole his heart.

The sweet fairy like blonde whose smile shined brighter than any star, sun, or angel.

An angel he wanted to be worthy of being in his presence.

The same angel who caught up to him only to headbutt him hard on the forehead as they both groaned from the painfully impact.

Before Otabek could even begin to question the sudden aggression behind all the smile, Yurio yanked him closer to him as the teen scolded him, "You think you were going to get away with kissing me in the middle of a battle then leave me hanging? I told you that I was going make you take responsibility for your actions!"

"But does it have to be so painful?"

"Yes," Then without giving Otabek time to respond to that, Yurio leaned forward enough his lips to press onto his sore forehead, completely catching him off guard until the teen pulled away as he muttered, "Because then, I'll just kiss it better and thank you for all the help you gave us...And for falling in love..."

Otabek didn't hesitate to wrap his arm around Yurio's waist to pull him close to his lips as they latched onto each other to fall into a blissful dream.

"Wow!" Viktor and Yuuri both gasped, though Viktor was saying it out of delight while Yuuri's voice was low and he was completely surprised to just witness his pup kissing another! Let's not forget the rest of the fairies and humans in the area who were all watching the scene with flushed faces and grins.

...

* * *

 **Me: HOLY THAT WAS INTENSE! AND YES I DID REFERENCE THE YURI ON FESTIVAL SCENE WITH VIKTOR'S EXORCISM ON DEMON POSSESSED YUURI WITH MY OWN SPIN ON IT!**

 **Yuuri: Next chapter is the last one guys!**

 **Otabek+Yurio: *pops out the champagne, claps hand, and practically start dancing* FINALLY! WE'RE FREE, WE'RE GOING TO BE FREE FROM SATAN'S HOLD ON US!**

 **Me: HEY!**

 **Victor: Thank goodness that's all over, I cannot believe all the kisses happened! *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review so you can get the last chapter very soon *turns back to me* MIDNIGHT YOU STILL HARMED MY YUURI!**

 **Me: Hey he's still alive right.**

 **Victor: THAT'S NOT THE POINT!**

 **Yuuri: Victor stop -_-**


	35. Epilogue

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! WELCOME TO THE LAST CHAPTER/EPILOGUE TO "TWO WORLDS" AFTER SUCH A LONG AND STRUGGLING JOURNEY FOR OUR CHARACTERS...especially for Otabek, Yurio, and Viktor**

 **Viktor: *celebrating* THANK GOD! THE ENDING HAS COME AND I DEMAND HAPPY ENDING!**

 **Yurio: YEAH! JUST END THIS ALREADY! *spots notebook on my table and picks it up* What's this?**

 **Me: CRAP DON'T LOOK AT THAT! *yurio already opens it* *facepalm* Damn it, do you learn nothing from this experience?**

 **Otabek: What are you reading Yura? *reads behind him* *I just facepalm even harder***

 **Yuuri: Okay, while they read some mysterious script *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, remember that she does not own any of us or the anime except for the deceased villain OC.**

 **...**

* * *

The era of Fairy Hunters has truly come to an end.

Apparently, all of the hunters who were in those chrysalises had all their hatred, evil, and darkness cleansed from them to no longer be harm or hunt another fairy or human being ever again which explains the glowing that happened. Otabek, Sara, Michele, and Emil were the only four who didn't get stuck in chrysalises but they already saw reason to no longer hunt fairies through the hard way. They all saw the fairies reunite with each other with tears shedding out of joy, and laughter, not to mention that they were very willing to help the reformed hunters rebuild their home to become a group better than their ancestors.

The authorities throughout the world were baffled when they received news that the Fairy Hunters have come to an end and there was not much they could do but keep them under surveillance for the time being. Word spread like wildfire throughout fairies and different kingdoms who took the opportunity to be freer around the world without fear of ever being captured or sold away.

Unfortunately, Yuuri's wings were never coming back along with his magic while being bedridden for a week to recover from all the strain and exhaustion he had along with some feverish nights and checkups on both him and the baby. The fairies of Hasetsu were finally reunited with the grown-up children that have evacuated, tears were shed with the giant reunion and the sparked determination that once everything has calmed between tending to the wounded either physically or mentally, that they would work together to rebuild their Kingdom back in Hasetsu. Yuuri and Mari were the two who wouldn't stop crying and wouldn't let go of their parents since they came in to check on their son. Viktor, on the other hand, had to mentally recover from everything that happened including the fact that Yuuri no longer wings to fly or even use his magic but he doesn't plan to leave him anytime soon. Sessions with Yurio, his fiance, and Georgi, who was the expert when it comes to trauma and emotions, were a huge help.

They were able to open up more as the recovery within the fairy kingdoms were blossoming for the past month until everyone decided that it was time to celebrate not only the union of the Fairy Princes but the peace between fairies and the Fairy Hunters who now call themselves Fairy Guardians, who vowed to right the wrongs made.

Yurio was chosen to carry the rings on the day of the wedding, fighting the urge to cry as he watched and listened to his mama and papa exchange vows while being idiots by crying at the overwhelming joy. But to tell the truth, Otabek did catch Yurio shed one tear when the officiator pronounced Viktor and Yuuri spouses for life as they exchanged a kiss but only for Viktor to lift him up for a spin in the sky, taking flight for the both of them. The moment Viktor brought them back to the ground, he planted one kiss on Yuuri's womb, gently caressing it to show the love for the unborn child.

However, that moment of joy was soon replaced with blushing embarrassment mixed with annoyance when the bouqet of flowers were tossed and landed in between him and Otabek. Yurio was so sure that Viktor had something to do with that while Yuuri wasn't looking.

He just didn't expect Otabek to suddenly ask him a life changing question in front of everyone dancing in the ballroom.

 ***Nine Months Later***

"Hurry up Bela or we're going to be late!"

"Don't you mean miss it?" Otabek corrected while trying to catch his breath. They had just came back to the Fairy Kingdom of Russia after nine months of travelling around half the world together. That day on the wedding, Otabek asked Yurio if he would join him on a journey to travel around the world to explore and experience the wonders they both missed out on. At first, Yurio was reluctant to go leave on a trip when his mama was pregnant but Yuuri reassured him to get out there to discover the world outside the kingdom, that he'll be okay.

So far throughout their journey he got updates on how things were going back in Russia, finding it amusing how Viktor was getting up late to get Midnight snacks for Yuuri's cravings along with pictures painted for him. Then the most surprising one he got was when they received news that Yuuri was actually carrying twins! Two new siblings to spoil.

That was until they received a message and a portal to reach the forest from Minami that Yuuri was getting into labor.

"Whatever, just hurry up!"

"We won't be allowed to see him during the labor process anyway Yura."

...

"Yuuuri you're crushing my hand!" Viktor cried inside the delivery room while the pained cries coming from Yuuri completely drowned down that complaint.

As predicted, Yurio and Otabek were stuck waiting outside the room, trying so hard not to laugh at Viktor's hand predicament. Or Yurio tried to laugh if he wasn't pacing around the hall while bitting his lips looking more nervous than ever that he might be mistaken for the father but everyone knows he was Yuuri's first pup.

Then that was when they heard the world's most beautiful symphony of babies crying beginning with one cry then a few minutes later another cry.

"YUIRO!" Viktor called out from behind the doors, "YOU'RE A BIG BROTHER TO A BABY BROTHER AND BABY SISTER!"

"Vicchanr, you're making your twins cry more!"

"Sorry mama Hiroko."

Yurio didn't care if Viktor would never let him gear the end of this but when he was allowed to enter as saw two beautiful fairy girl with her fathers' raven hair and blue eyes and a fairy boy with silver hair with brown eyes holding on to their mama until they glanced up to see the new guest entering the room. They giggled, they actually stopped crying and smiled at Yurio's apppaearance and that was enough to make him cry waterfalls.

"Yuri, meet your new siblings: Victoria and Yuuki," Yuuri whispered with a smile, allowing the teen to hold onto Yuuki as he addressed the babies, "Victoria, Yuuki, meet your older brother Yuri."

"Y-you little guys can just call me Yurio," Yurio sniffled, looking starry eyed towards the little bundle of joy in his arms. "Your big brother Yurio."

...

"Onii-chan!"

"Otabek!"

Five-old-twims flew straight towards the returning duo who came over to visit from traveling , catching them completely off guard when they embraced them only to topple over to the ground into a fit of laughter.

Today marked the day of their returnfrom not only traveling around the world but also maintaining peace between fairies and humans. It wasn't an easy job but they're slowly making progress enough to have a vacation back home once in a while. Besides, Yurio just couldn't stay away from his younger siblings, the adventurous Alpha Victoria and the timid(and very mature) omega Yuuki.

"How was your adventures, please tell me everything!" Victoria begged, her heart smile matching her eyes that sparkled with enthusiasm. "I want to know how you get fairies and humans to be friends in those other places! Then can you tell us the story about how you and Beka met and saved momma and papa from the evil guys?! "

That was when Yuuki, who was awfully quiet, noticed a golden ring on Yurio's right hand and another identical to that ring on Otabek's right hand. "Why are you wearing matching rings?" He asked, interrupting his sister's questions.

That was when Otabek and Yurio grew quiet while turning red. They didn't think Yuuki would notice their rings right away, they were hoping that they were being discrete. With a sigh, Yurio lifted his right hand up to allow the ring to shine against the sun, "It's a surprise Beka and I want to tell momma and papa but I guess you two should know. We're-"

"Getting married?" Two voiced gasped with astonishment as the group looked ahead to see Yuuri and Viktor right there gazing at Yurio's ring as Otabek and Yurio could only nod to confirm the guess.

"Congratulations Yurio!" Yuuri cheered, rushing froward to embrace his son tightly. "I'm so happy for the both of you."

"Our son is growing up so fast Yuuri," Viktor sniffled.

"Get over it old man."

"Yuuri, our son is being mean to me," Viktor cried dramatic lyrics which only made the twins giggle at their father's antics while Yuuri just brushed him off by patting his head.

...

"Are we going to begin or not?"

"Let's start!" Yurio nodded with a bright smile as he and Otabek had their hands entangled together, allowing the heat to warm them from the collection breeze the morning gave them. Yurio was still wearing his little crown with the small veil as they walked down the stone path towards an old home in the rubble, Yurio's first home. However, it no longer had the snow it had, it slowly melted away as Yurio and Otabek began to spend their honeymoon rebuilding the home into a new home to create new memories for themselves.

They insisted on doing the work by themselves, it was like a challenge they had to accomplish on their own. But that didn't stop the Katsuki-Nikiforov twins from sneaking out to also insist on giving their big brother and brother-in-law a helping hand while promising they wouldn't use magic. Then Yuuri and Viktor showed up since they were searching for their twins only to then offer their assistance which was accepted only after Viktor recited five different verses to promise not to use any magic to be extra.

It took time but that time was filled with shared memories, laughter, occasionally arguments which brings up the infamous Eros mode that they feared from Yuuri, kissing (though some had to be hidden from innocent eyes)a lot of silliness and joy until at last the home was finished.

As Yurio looked at the finished home, he could smell the Lilia's that were growing from the little garden Yuuri and Otabek planted with him. Sweet Lilia's filled the air as he looked back to see his husband, his siblings and his parents right there smiling back at him.

It feels good to be home that represents the family and worlds he came from.

He was definitely home.

The End

...

* * *

 **Me: And with that comes the conclusion of another beautiful fanfic *claps hand together and sheds one tear* Oh such beautiful and fun memories**

 **Viktor: *shedding tears* BEAUTIFUL?! You have me changing my emotions within seconds every damn time that was not fun! *looks over at Yurio and Otabek* You guys were tortured the most here, why aren't you celebrating that its over?!**

 **Yurio: *shuts the mystery book, probably scarred* Because her recent stories aren't going to stop the angst, it's worse**

 **Viktor: What?!**

 **Otabek: For your own good we will not tell you what she wrote in here**

 **Viktor: No fair!**

 **Yuuri: I think it's for our own good Viktor -.-**

 **Me: Just conclude the notes guys**

 **EVERYONE: SEE YOU NEXT STORY! BE SURE TO TAKE A LOOK AT MIDNIGHT'S NEW STORIES "DEEP SEA LOVE" AND "KISS IT ALL BETTER" ALONG WITH HER RECENT ONE-SHOT TRIBUTE TO YUURI'S BIRTHDAY.**


End file.
